


Камышонок

by Иваристаль (Ivaristal)



Category: Actor RPF, Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация - Fandom
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Водяные, Магический реализм, Мифические существа, ангст, дружба, духи природы, ксенофилия, нецензурная лексика, первый раз, романтика, секс в воде, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Водный дух Ар-Сино не любит людей, но неожиданно для себя спасает одного человека. Пытаясь понять, что же его так заинтересовало в худом и длинном, как камышина, парне, Ар-Сино впервые за многовековую жизнь приступает к изучению, как он их называет, «человеков». Его интерес к «камышонку» доходит до того, что водник принимает людской облик, назвавшись Арсением Поповым — и всё ради возможности пообщаться с Антоном…





	1. Камышонок

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу можно прочитать и на фикбуке: [«Камышонок»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5328228).
> 
> Первая глава довольно странная в силу нечеловеческой психологии Ар-Сино. В дальнейшем кое-какие странности останутся, но уже не в таких количествах.

В погожий денёк, когда природа, казалось, уже предвкушала скорое наступление лета, Ар-Сино вынужден был оторваться от возни с головастиками: на полоску _песчаного-дна-без-воды_ , что человеки называют странным словом _пи-ляж_ , прибыла очередная компания. Водный дух не любил визиты человеков к его озеру, уж слишком они были шумными и бестолковыми, пугали его подопечных, баламутили воду и вообще вели себя крайне раздражающе. Вот и сейчас один из них, у глаз которого красовались две льдинки, разводил огонь, чтобы _полусжечь_ принесённую с собой добычу, — почему-то человеки не могли есть её просто так, хотя если черепахам нужна вода, чтобы проглотить еду, то почему бы человекам не нуждаться в огне для той же цели? — а другой, выглядящий так, будто не определился, нужны ему волосы или нет, решил искупаться. С ним к воде направились и другие сородичи — женщины этих двоих, похожие на неугомонных _рыбёшек-в-воздухе_ , что водятся в _стоячих-водорослях_ и оглушительно поют по утрам и вечерам, и ещё один человек, растягивающий губы в улыбке так, что его можно было бы принять за лягушонка, не будь он так похож на длинную камышину.

Ар-Сино поспешил отозвать с облюбованной ими местности всякую живность, чтоб не пострадала. У огня остался лишь _человек-со-льдинками_ (и почему они не тают? Совсем ведь близко к источнику тепла!) и ещё двое — один тощий, будто скелет, но с повадками хищника, предпочитающего охотиться из засады, а вторая, — видимо, его партнёрша, — негромкая женщина с круглым личиком, отдалённо похожая на водницу, её даже звали на водный манер — Ляй-Сан.

У противоположной части озера послышались звуки другой стаи человеков, и водному духу пришлось ненадолго отвлечься, чтобы проследить за срочным отплывом питомцев в свободную от вторженцев середину водоёма. Вернувшись, он с негодованием обнаружил, что наглые человеки ужасно взбаламутили песок, сделав воду отвратительно непрозрачной, и даже во время своих игрищ и плесканий никак не умолкнут. Брачный сезон у них, что ли? А та пара на берегу почему тогда сидит? Мало того, странноволосый Си-Рожа ещё и умудрился поймать черепаху Та́пи-Ла, любимицу водного духа и старейшую обитательницу озера, и предлагает пустить её на суп! Что такое суп, Ар-Сино не знал, но по жесту в сторону огня с ужасом понял всю мерзость ситуации.

Впрочем, до супа дело не дошло: Ляй-Сан, как настоящая водница, возмутилась этой идее, а лягушонок-камышонок решительно отобрал у сородича черепаху, подняв её высоко над головой, отошёл на глубину, куда тот в силу мелкого роста не осмелился за ним последовать, и аккуратно отпустил питомицу водника.

Пользуясь своей невидимостью для человеков, Ар-Сино метнулся к удирающей Тапи и аккуратно погладил её созданным течением, одновременно помогая ей скорее выйти из человекосодержащей зоны. Проделав это, он вновь вернулся к облюбованному человеками месту, намереваясь неотрывно следить за ними, чтобы никто из обитателей озера не попался этим баламутам — не всем ведь повезёт, как Тапи… Накупавшись, человеки съели _полусожжённую_ добычу, заедая пищей растительного происхождения, которую почему-то в огонь совать не торопились, запили всякими подозрительными жидкостями и вновь принялись резвиться, шумно и мельтешаще, но, к счастью, уже хотя бы не в воде. Ар-Сино не мог дождаться заката — как он давно выяснил, человеки были преимущественно дневными созданиями, так что к заходу солнца предпочитали удалиться в привычные места обитания.

Когда до заката оставалось всего ничего, спаситель его любимицы Тапи, Ан-Тон, решил «ещё разок окунуться перед отъездом». В этот раз воду он почти не замутил, отказавшись от плескания на мелководье в пользу заплыва на глубину. В воде он наткнулся на область холодного ключа, и вскоре одна из его длинных конечностей как-то неестественно извернулась, мышцы на ней напряглись, а сам он от неожиданности и боли испугался, попытался что-то крикнуть, но случайно глотнул воды, поперхнулся и вовсе запаниковал.

Бестолковые создания человеки, из-за ерунды паниковать начинают. Зачем лезть в воду, если боишься? И зачем бояться, если ты уже в воде? Губит не боль в неподвижно скрюченной конечности, и не невозможность загребать ею воду, губит паника. Вот черепахи точно как и человеки имеют только _жабры-для-надводья_ , но они не паникуют, и в итоге не тонут. А человеки… Бестолковые создания.

Ар-Сино совсем недавно видел подобное — несколько вёсен назад человек, напившись зловонной _не-воды_ , попал в аналогичную ситуацию, и в тот раз водный дух посчитал, что его тело в качестве корма для его любимцев (рыбёшек, черепашек и прочей водной живности) послужит достаточной компенсацией за неудобства, которые доставила ему и его пруду компания приезжих баламутов. Череп бедолаги до сих пор покоится где-то на дне, полускрытый илом, через глазницу проросли водоросли, и теперь он мало чем отличается от камня, коих на дне множество.

Но этот человек был не такой. Он не отравлял воду на сотню всплесков вокруг зловонной _не-водой_ , и к воде в прошлый раз, когда солнце было ещё высоко, подходил плавно, не желая беспокоить пригревшихся на солнце лягушек, и плавал он правильно, не поднимая фонтаны брызг и почти не баламутя воду, да и Тапи вон спас от неразумного сородича… Смерть того, чьи кости сейчас устилают дно, ничему не научила бестолковых человеков — они так и продолжили в тёплую погоду приезжать к озеру и баламутить воду, ну, а смерть этого, гораздо менее раздражающего человека, тем более ничему их не научит, и даже хуже — если его не станет, этого полуволосатого Си-Рожу некому будет остановить.

Рассудив так, Ар-Сино создал руки из тёплой воды — обычно он предпочитал бестелесную форму, поскольку она была достаточно удобной для его дел и к тому же незаметной для человеков — и подтолкнул задыхающегося человека наверх, к воздуху, который человеки так любят _пить_. Стоило камышонку-лягушонку сделать пару глотков воздуха, — и что они в нём находят, там же почти нет воды, — как он слегка успокоился, и на этом месте Ар-Сино мог бы уже закончить помощь, но на всякий случай он нащупал тёплое течение и на время развернул его к краю воды, помогая человеку плыть, ведь тот уже не мог столь хорошо загребать воду длинными, будто весло, конечностями.

Добравшись до мелководья, человек продолжил путь на четвереньках, как местная живность, а не как обычно передвигались особи его вида. _Тот-что-со-льдинками_  — водный дух уже разглядел, что они держались перед его лицом благодаря каким-то тонким камышинам, но всё равно не мог взять в толк, зачем ему эта странная конструкция на лице — произнёс: «Тох, ты чего?» Ар-Сино не понял, почему к человеку по имени Ан-Тон обратились словом «тох», но подумал, что возможно, это какая-то неведомая ему форма человеческого обращения? Водные духи хоть и довольно редко контактируют между собой, но у них ведь есть свои обращения, — озёрников называют поо, ручейников тии, речных духов — шаа, морских — куу, — так почему бы и человекам не иметь своих странных обращений?

— Су… су… судорога, сссука! — выплюнул тот в ответ, и _который-с-льдинками_ быстро приблизился к нему и подхватил за плечи, помогая сородичу встать. Ар-Сино уже видел подобное в исполнении _напившихся-не-воды_ , когда они не могли передвигаться как нормальные человеки и вели себя так, будто _дно-без-воды_ (кажется, его ещё называют _Су-Ша_?) шатается под ними как отколовшаяся льдина по весне. Раньше всё это вызывало в нём омерзение человеческой породой, но теперь этого чувства не было: человек просто помогал своему едва ли не рычащему от боли сородичу переместиться к месту временного обитания их стаи. Вполне разумное дело; пожалуй, некоторые человеки почти не хуже животных.

Человеки больше не собирались терзать его озеро, так что Ар-Сино мог бы уже уплыть заниматься своими делами, но что-то останавливало его. Возможно, любопытство — когда ещё ему доведётся понаблюдать за столь _неразрушающими_ его озеро человеками? Тем временем они столпились вокруг пострадавшего сородича, и каждый пытался ему как-то помочь: _не-определившийся-с-волосами_ энергично растирал ему ногу (Ар-Сино не совсем понимал, зачем это нужно, но кто ж знает, как устроены эти странные человеки, может оно и вправду необходимо), женщины обтирали с него капли (вот чего-чего, а привычку человеков удалять с кожи всю оставшуюся после погружения в воду влагу он никак не мог понять), а костлявый хищник принёс пострадавшему сосуд с _не-водой_ , «для сугреву». Хм, быть может, эти нелепые создания просто нуждаются в большем количестве тепла, чем обычно может дать солнце? И пытаясь восполнить недостаток тепла, пьют эту вонючую _не-воду_? У человеков вообще более тёплая кожа, чем у любого из водных и надводных жителей, так может, им сложно поддерживать это тепло без вспомогательной подпитки?

Когда пострадавший более-менее пришёл в норму, человеки заговорили о том, что теперь им придётся изменить планы. Насколько Ар-Сино понял, они прибыли к его озеру на двух _рычащих-лодках-для-Су-Ша_ , а из-за происшествия с одним из них получилось так, что управлять их средством передвижения тох Ан-Тон почему-то не сможет, во всей стае на это осталась способна только Ляй-Сан, потому что она ожидает будущее потомство (дух не понимал, как это всё связано. Что поделаешь, человеки крайне странные создания), но Ляй-Сан одна, а _почти-лодок_ две.

Человеки заночевали у края озера в своих _почти-лодках_ и наутро отбыли прочь. Ар-Сино обычно был раздражён тем, как этот вид разбрасывает вокруг себя ненужные вещи, засоряющие воду и _дно-без-воды_ , но в этот раз подобного не случилось — тох Ан-Тон и Ляй-Сан, а за ними и остальные человеки, начали собирать раскиданные ненужности, прибирая не только за собой, но и за теми, кто бывал на этом месте до них.

Вскоре после отбытия человеков погода «испортилась», как сказали бы они, но по мнению Ар-Сино она наоборот улучшилась: блаженная прохлада в воздухе и падающая с неба вода — что может быть лучше?

***

Его любимая погода продолжалась почти полторы луны, и всё это время Ар-Сино наслаждался прохладой, водой и _бесчеловечьем_. Разумеется, он не бездельничал, это вообще было не в его натуре. Он помогал лотосам, кувшинкам и прочим водным растениям расцвести, управлял потоками и волнами, выталкивая на _дно-без-воды_ всё, чему не место в его озере, приманивал разноцветных стрекоз, приглядывал за молодняком черепах, тритонов и лягушек… В этот раз в кладке Тапи оказалось довольно много яиц, и одну, самую милую свежевылупившуюся черепашку, которая первой из всей кладки добралась до воды, он назвал Ан-Тони в честь спасителя её матери, человека, которого звали тох Ан-Тон. Странно, что человеческое имя задержалось в его памяти так надолго, обычно Ар-Сино не было дела до болтовни этих созданий.

Наверное, правду говорят о связи имён с их носителями. Ар-Сино как раз снимал с рыбацкого крючка червяка, чтобы порадовать лакомку Ан-Тони, когда, уловив специфическое колыхание воды, понял, что человеки почувствовали потепление и снова принялись бултыхаться в воде. Оседлав попутное течение, он быстро оказался на месте и с удивлением узнал столь запомнившихся в прошлый раз человеков.

Они ничуть не изменились: Си-Рожа всё ещё был на грани между любовью к волосам и ненавистью, другой человек всё так же носил на лице льдинки, женщины по-прежнему щебетали, ни на секунду не закрывая ртов. Разве что живот Ляй-Сан стал заметно больше — то ли недавно её хищный партнёр притащил человечке крупную добычу, то ли женщины этого вида носили икру в себе, подобно бобрам и выдрам.

Дух поймал себя на ощущении досады из-за того, что тоха Ан-Тона не было видно поблизости, и рассердился на себя. Какое ему дело до ненужных человеков? Мимо проплыла одна из внучек или правнучек Тапи, и он усовестился — всё-таки не следовало так думать о спасителе любимицы, уж кто-кто, а он оказался очень важен и нужен. Для успокоения совести он решил, что искупит свою вину за несправедливую мысль, когда тох Ан-Тон пойдёт купаться — нужно будет направить на него тёплое течение; раз уж человеки так любят тепло, это наверняка будет ему приятно.

Он ждал, когда спаситель черепахи окажется ближе к воде, но пока что его не было видно. Спрятался он, что ли, за этими _водорослями-на-Су-Ша_ , отломанные стебли которых тверды, как камень, но легко держатся на воде? От нечего делать он оставил дрейф и устроился в зарослях камыша, наблюдая за другими человеками.

Одна из человечек приложила к уху какой-то странный предмет и начала говорить сама с собой — но так, будто обращается к кому-то ещё. Ар-Сино навострил уши; он всегда любил сложные задачки и загадки, а попытки понять человечку были самой интересной задачкой за последние несколько дней. Впрочем, он не особо-то хорошо справился — понял только «на берегу», вспомнив, что именно этим словом человеки называют область _дна-без-воды_ , граничащую с водоёмом. Берег, берегу… Интересно, это слово связано как-то с «беречь»? И если да, то что подразумевается — кто что и от чего бережёт? Берег бережёт человеков от воды? Или они берегут берег от чего-нибудь?

Спустя какое-то время вся мужская часть человеческой стаи активно бултыхалась в воде, не заплывая, впрочем, в камыши, но тоха Ан-Тона среди них не было — он сидел на берегу, грустно щурясь на воду, и купаться явно не собирался, поскольку тело его было закрыто _дополнительной кожей_ , которую человеки носят, когда не имеют планов окунуться в воду. Оно и неудивительно — как-то лодка с рыбаком перевернулась, и Ар-Сино имел возможность ознакомиться с тем, как дополнительная кожа из подспорья человеку становится врагом, тяжестью, сковывающей движения и тянущей на дно. Тот рыбак использовал не шумную тарахтелку, а тихо плещущиеся вёсла, к тому же он отпускал случайно пойманных мальков, и в благодарность за это дух помог ему, «случайной» волной перевернув лодку в правильное положение, прибив потерянное весло к её борту и подтолкнув человека к его плавательному средству. Никакой симпатии, просто баш на баш: тот, кто уважает водоём, получает в ответ уважение.

Ан-Тон же был ему симпатичен. По сути, Си-Рожа честно поймал зазевавшуюся черепаху, у него были все права на добычу, но тох Ан-Тон всё же почему-то вмешался и спас Тапи. У тонкого человека не было рациональных причин так поступать, но он именно это и сделал.

На закате озёрные лягушки обычно давали концерт в зарослях камыша. Водный дух очень любил их слушать, а самые крупные заросли были как раз около той части берега, где остановилась знакомая ему стая человеков. Словом, неудивительно, что он оказался так близко именно в тот момент, когда тох Ан-Тон наконец-то направился к воде. Всё ещё в этой своей _второй коже_ , столь любимой человеками.

Ар-Сино притаился — скорее по привычке, ведь в бестелесной форме он был видим разве что для озёрной живности — и принялся наблюдать за человеком в попытке разгадать его задумку. Обычно человеки не приближались к воде просто так: либо они были почти обнажены, что означало намерение окунуться, либо они приходили с каким-то предметом — рыбацкими снастями, если планировалась рыбная ловля, или сосудом, если им зачем-то нужно было унести часть воды дальше на _Су-Ша_. Но руки человека были пусты, а снимать с себя _вторую кожу_ он явно не собирался.

Тем временем человек опустился к воде, согнув длинные конечности на лягушачий манер. Будь на его месте Си-Рожа, водник решил бы, что тот собрался поохотиться, — Тапи он ведь поймал голыми руками, — но здесь был не он, а Ан-Тон, да и всю живность Ар-Сино предусмотрительно отогнал от берега.

Человек осторожно окунул ладонь в воду и задумался. Ар-Сино было скучно наблюдать за столь неподвижным и молчаливым объектом, и он шевельнул ближайшим течением длинные полувысохшие камышины, отчего раздался мелодичный перестук полых стеблей и уютный шорох листьев. Ан-Тон встрепенулся было, но, не узрев никакой опасности, постепенно успокоился.

— Спокойно, Тоха, не паникуй, это просто ветер. Или ужик какой-то среди камыша проплыл. Всё в порядке, — проговорил он, явно пытаясь привести себя в равновесие. — Подумаешь, ты чуть не утонул в этом озере, ну так ведь не утонул же? Ну и чего тут бояться?

Про страх Ар-Сино слышал не впервые. Сам он в страхе ничего постыдного не видел — всё живое хочет оставаться живым и здоровым, так что страх как стремление выжить ему был вполне понятен. Но он совершенно не понимал абсурдные страхи человеков. Например, некоторые из них боялись червяков, которых рыбаки обычно использовали для приманивания добычи. Чего такого страшного в червяке, если он маленький и беззубый, а ты здоровенный человек с зубами, когтями и всякими приспособлениями для неведомо чего? Или вот страх воды. Как-то с мостков на другой стороне озера стая человеков пыталась сбросить одну соплеменницу, а та в страхе вырывалась и истошно верещала — будь он в телесной форме, наверняка оглох бы. Чего бояться, спрашивается? Ар-Сино множество раз видел, как человеков сбрасывают в воду, и давно понял, что человеки делают это, когда их раздражает проявившийся у сородича страх воды. Да как вообще можно бояться воды, если ты точно так же сделан из крови и плоти, как и прекрасно плавающая лягушка?

Впервые водному духу захотелось подбодрить человека, и он, не зная, как сделать это, нашёл поблизости красивый жёлтый цветок, сорвал его и отдал течению, чтобы оно принесло подарок аккурат к снова задумавшемуся Ан-Тону. Вроде бы человеки, как и водники, способны любоваться красотой, так ведь?

— О, кубышка. Наверное, кто-то из отдыхающих сорвал, — произнёс человек и достал цветок из воды. — Жалко, красивая всё-таки.

Тох Ан-Тон обтёр стебель цветка от воды, заложил его себе за ухо и улыбнулся. Невидимый Ар-Сино улыбнулся в ответ: всё-таки ему удалось поднять настроение этому странному человеку!

 

Видимо, в прошлый раз человекам понравилось ночевать у озера, так что они остались спать на берегу и в этот раз. А наутро, когда вода была особенно чиста и свежа, тох Ан-Тон всё же сумел преодолеть страх и искупаться, и уже перед самым отбытием бросил в воду маленький металлический кругляш, похожий на чешуйку, пробормотав едва слышно: «Чтобы вернуться на озеро и всегда возвращаться из озера».

Человек развернулся и направился в _почти-лодку_ , а дух тем временем скользнул к тому месту дна, куда попал сей круглый кусочек металла. Ему уже много веков ничего не дарили, и получить пусть непонятный, но всё же подарок, было до странного приятно. Правда, он не совсем понимал, зачем ему эта штука, но в конце концов дорог ведь не подарок, а внимание? Когда-то давно человеки дарили ему своих сородичей — он не понимал, зачем, но принимал, негоже ведь расстраивать отказом. Подаренные человеки, как правило, тонули, и он за неимением лучшего применения скармливал их тела питомцам. Поначалу он голову ломал, пытаясь понять, зачем им дарить собственных сородичей, обрекая их на смерть, а потом его осенило — наверное, «подарки» были больны и тем опасны для соплеменников, а убить их обычными методами было чревато, ведь по воздуху запах крови разносится почти столь же хорошо, как по воде, а на _дне-без-воды_ водилось немало крупных хищников. А так и человеки от угрозы для стаи избавлялись, и обитатели озера получали корм.

Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Ар-Сино создал себе водное тело и прозрачными пальцами подобрал металлическую чешуйку. Ему ведь предстояло ещё разгадать, в чём польза подарка тоха Ан-Тона.


	2. Глоток воздуха

Потянулись жаркие летние деньки. Терзаемый нерешённой загадкой, Ар-Сино старался переделывать все свои дела в то время, когда в округе тихо и пусто, а при появлении любых человеков начинал с особым старанием наблюдать и прислушиваться. Поначалу он узнал много разрозненных фактов, никак не связанных с делом, но потом ему улыбнулась удача. Подслушав очередной разговор, он понял, что это кусочек металла — монета, или деньги. И что деньги люди используют как некий стабилизатор равновесия. Вот, к примеру, рыбак делает хорошее дело, отпуская мальков и случайно попавшихся на удочку черепах, и водник отплачивает ему ответной услугой, не препятствуя ему добыть крупную рыбу. А человеков… Хотя, как он недавно узнал, правильно говорить «людей». Странные они, эти люди-человеки… В общем, людей слишком много, и у каждого из них своя деятельность, так что может случиться так, что возможности оказать ответную услугу не представится. Именно для таких случаев ~~человеки~~ люди и придумали деньги. Деньги были странными предметами, не имевшими практического применения, но в этом и была вся прелесть идеи: их охотно обменивали на вещь или услугу. Если человек, не умеющий охотиться, желал утолить голод, он шёл к охотнику и предлагал ему деньги в обмен на еду. А охотник потом мог обменять деньги на, к примеру, новую одежду — так они называли эти странные слои _ненастоящей кожи_ , которыми прятали свои тела от окружающего мира. Интересно, кстати, зачем? Ладно, одежда природных цветов могла помочь человеку лучше замаскироваться, но ведь они и неестественно яркие носили! Мдааа… Чем больше изучаешь людей, тем больше новых вопросов рождается в любопытном разуме.

 

С наступлением жары Ан-Тон со своей стаей появлялся по нескольку раз за луну, и всякий раз на прощанье бросал в воду очередную монетку. Ар-Сино всякий раз бережно подбирал дар и складывал в самое надёжное место на всём озере — в глазницу черепа того утонувшего бедолаги. Ночью, когда озёрная живность спала, а вода и растения не требовали большого внимания, он опускался на дно, создавал себе водяное тело и перебирал монетки, тщательно изучая их. Большие и маленькие, блестящие и тусклые, серебристые как рыбки и охряно-жёлтые как пожухшие купавки… Всякий раз он надеялся, что у него будет возможность вернуть Ан-Тону услугу или какую-то вещь, но никак не получалось придумать, как это сделать. В привычном виде он ничего особо ценного для него сделать не сможет, а в телесном… Когда-то он уже попытался материализоваться на глазах у девушки из расположенного неподалёку селения, но она испугалась и лишилась чувств, упав лицом в воду, так что ему ещё и спасать её пришлось.

 

Наступила осень. Не самая любимая пора, даже несмотря на приятную прохладу и дожди. Живность затихает, готовясь к спячке, ~~крякающие-воздушные-рыбы~~ утки встают на крыло, чтобы ~~уплыть по воздуху~~ улететь в более тёплые и щедрые на еду места, люди тоже сокращают количество и длительность своих визитов… Когда Ан-Тон, бросая монетку, прикрыл глаза и прошептал «До следующего лета», водник не выдержал. Он уже почти придумал, как отплатить заваливающему его подарками человеку, а теперь вдруг расставаться? Ну уж нет!

Ар-Сино принялся незримо исследовать транспорт людей в надежде найти там достаточно воды, чтобы он мог пережить это путешествие, и ему повезло — внутри одной из ~~почти-лодок~~ машин оказалось несколько крупных сосудов с водой, слегка застоявшейся, но всё ещё вполне пригодной. К счастью, Ан-Тон сел именно в неё, так что дух сумел проследить за ним до самого дома. А там уж было проще, ведь внутри человеческих убежищ всегда текли искусственные реки с пусть неживой, но довольно-таки чистой водой.

Водник понаблюдал за своим человеком, пока тот не лёг спать, и лишь тогда устремился по водопроводу к своему озеру. Вся вода в мире неразрывно связана, так что по водным путям он из любого места мог с невероятной скоростью перетечь в родное озеро.

С того дня он каждое утро бросался в дом Ан-Тона и был там, пока человек не уходил на работу. Его уход был для Ар-Сино сигналом начала работы на озере, и он увлекался своими делами, помогая черепахам устроиться в спячку, сгоняя листья с озёрной глади или выравнивая льдинки. Но к часу возвращения Ан-Тона с работы водный дух всегда возвращался, чтобы вновь посвятить всего себя наблюдению. А когда Антон засыпал, водник от скуки принимался путешествовать по внутренним рекам человеческих обиталищ, ища неспящих людей, чтобы получить шанс узнать что-то новое об этих странных созданиях.

Постепенно он многое понял о людях. Однажды он даже предпринял первую попытку контакта, на миг материализовав из воды руку, когда Ан-Тон с закрытыми глазами нежился под душем, и ласково взъерошил его волосы. Парень, кажется, не заметил ничего странного, приписав ощущение струям воды…

Ар-Сино понимал, что непозволительно сблизился с человеком, но ведь это был не просто человек, это был спаситель Тапи, очиститель берега и подноситель бескорыстных даров, это был его Ан-Тон, ну так что в этом может быть плохого?

***

С приходом зимы Ар-Сино практически переселился к Ан-Тону. Заледеневшее озеро с замершей и замёрзшей жизнью ему никогда не нравилось, он будто сам застывал вместе с ним, теряя скорость мысли и движения, а у его человека всегда было тепло. Правда, Ан-Тон, подобно птицам, собирался вместе со своей стаей улететь в тёплые края, и предстоящая разлука тревожила духа. Всё-таки этот парень не озеро, его не найдёшь, пользуясь связью вод, так что если есть желание проследовать за ним, остаётся лишь надеяться, что он возьмёт с собой достаточно воды, чтобы увязавшийся за ним водник смог выдержать перелёт.

Ар-Сино как в воду глядел: отправляясь в аэропорт, Ан-Тон взял достаточно воды, чтобы дух продержался аж до посадки в самолёт, ну а внутри суммарного запаса взятой пассажирами воды хватило бы на сутки. К счастью, перелёт длился всего несколько часов, а пунктом назначения оказался тропический остров, окружённый ласковыми тёплыми волнами безбрежного океана, испещрённый ручьями и водопадами. Рай для измученного зимой водного духа!

Когда его человек обустроился на новом месте и лёг спать, Ар-Сино перенёсся к своему озеру, чтобы забрать монетку. Почему-то он испытывал особую сентиментальную привязанность к самой первой монетке. То ли потому, что она была первым за многие годы даром, то ли потому, что она отличалась от любых других монет наличием дырочки с одного края.

Вернувшись на остров, Ар-Сино отыскал подходящую для тайника скалу с недоступной для людей расщелиной и спрятал там своё сокровище, для надёжности замаскировав это место песком и водорослями. У себя в озере он был полноправным хозяином, так что мог оставить любую вещь где вздумается, но у океана нет хозяев, в нём каждый дух лишь гость, на время взявший опеку над тем или иным участком заполненного водою пространства, так что прятать монетку пришлось в надводной части, куда случайно заплывший в эти края сородич и не подумает заглянуть.

Убедившись в безопасности выбранного тайника, водник вернулся к дому, в котором остановилась ~~стая~~ компания его человека, благо строение располагалось не столь далеко от воды. За время пребывания в квартире своего человека он так привык к тому, что в любой момент может наблюдать за ним, что теперь даже растерялся: водопровода в бунгало не было, для естественных потребностей предлагалось здание общественного туалета и душа, до которого нужно было идти по безводному пространству метров пятьдесят.

Ему безумно хотелось понаблюдать за спящим Ан-Тоном, но домик был слишком далеко от воды, и даже соверши он дельфиний прыжок, увидеть своего человека в окошке спальни не получится.

Впервые за долгие годы его посетила мысль о материализации — не водного псевдотела, а настоящего, из плоти и крови, почти не отличающегося от человеческого. Такое тело было сложным в уходе, его требовалось содержать в сытости и правильной температуре, но зато оно дало бы относительную свободу перемещения… А ещё при таком теле можно разговаривать с людьми, не боясь их напугать, главное, скрыть от их глаз процесс материализации.

Пользуясь безлюдьем, он хотел было материализоваться и сразу же пойти к Ан-Тону, но вовремя понял, что у людей не принято заходить голышом в чужой дом и смотреть на спящих. Это может не понравиться Ан-Тону, а водник меньше всего на свете хотел доставить ему дискомфорт. Так что для начала следовало раздобыть одежду и придумать способ знакомства.

Совершив водную прогулку вокруг острова, Ар-Сино нашёл уплывшие от кого-то шорты и слизанную прибоем футболку. Притащив добычу в укромный уголок, он впервые за последние лет пятьсот принял человеческий облик и примерил трофеи. Футболка оказалась тесновата, а шорты держались на бёдрах только благодаря встроенному в пояс шнурку, но в целом всё выглядело вполне по-человечески.

Ожидая пробуждения своего человека, водник вновь дематериализовался и отправился исследовать прибрежные воды, размышляя о человеческих способах знакомства. Порой он возвращался к домику Ан-Тона, но тот всё ещё спал.

Его человек лёг спать, когда по местному времени был полдень, и продрых аж до утра, измученный напряжением последних рабочих дней и перелётом. За это время Ар-Сино успел детально изучить морское дно, оторвать часть рыболовецкой снасти, чтобы полученную верёвочку продеть через отверстие любимой монетки, завязать узлом и носить на шее, — он видел, местные люди так делают, — и даже случайно устроить небольшой шторм (всё-таки у солёной тропической воды были свои нюансы, и приноровиться к ней получалось не сразу). А ещё он продумал с полдюжины вариантов знакомства, так что шёл в сторону ближайшего к домику Ан-Тона общественного пляжа, преисполненный радостной уверенности. Оказавшись на пляже, он принялся выглядывать в толпе своего человека. Море всё ещё штормило, волны в высоту достигали двух третей человеческого роста, так что народ в основном загорал на песочке или толпился у бара, хотя отдельные смельчаки всё же рисковали по щиколотку зайти в отступающую волну.

Он увидел Ан-Тона в тот самый момент, когда очередная волна сбила человека с ног и потянула его за собой.

Ар-Сино побежал. От моря его отделяло двадцать метров песчаного пляжа, но их он преодолел, почти не заметив. Неизменная связь с водой помогала ему чувствовать, что происходит в толще воды, так что он уже знал, что волна закружила Ан-Тона, дезориентировала, хорошенько приложила о дно, выбив из него сознание и воздух, и потащила бесчувственное тело от берега. И он, Ар-Сино, никак не мог помочь, потому что тропическое море было куда своенравней его послушного озерца, и потому что по неудачному совпадению он выбрал именно этот гадский день для появления на пляже в человеческом виде, в котором силы его заметно урезаны! Если развоплотиться, будет шанс спасти незадачливого любителя экстремального купания, но из-за взбунтовавшихся вод океана он всё равно не сможет толком использовать преимущества бесплотности. К тому же если он на глазах у всех исчезнет в море, люди наивно посчитают, что человек утонул, и потом житья не дадут своими поисками несуществующего тела. Это было бы неприятно, но вроде терпимо, однако при таком раскладе спасённый Ан-Тон испытывал бы чувство вины за «погибшего» в попытке его спасти «человека», а подобное вовсе недопустимо! Из ситуации был лишь один выход — попытаться спасти Ан-Тона, не развоплощаясь, пользуясь лишь теми силами, что у него есть в этом обличье.

Природное чутьё помогало ему ориентироваться в круговерти мутной воды, он безошибочно чувствовал, где находится его человек. Добравшись до него, — слишком медленно для водника, но необычайно быстро для нормального человека, — Ар-Сино, вспомнив, что залогом человеческого выживания является воздух, заглотил побольше воды, позволяя телу скорее переработать её в кислород, прижался к приоткрытым губам Ан-Тона и выдохнул. Снова втянул носом воду и выдохнул серебристые пузырьки воздуха в рот своего непутёвого человека, которого вечно приходится спасать. Он понимал, что состав выдыхаемого им воздуха уступает нормальному, так что, покрепче вцепившись в Ан-Тона, собрал все доступные в этом обличье силы и кое-как сумел призвать восходящее течение, вытолкнувшее их обоих на поверхность. Чувствуя, что дыхание спасаемого человека не возобновилось, он принялся вдыхать воздух — хоть даже в человеческой форме не нуждался в этом — и старательно вдувать его в рот человека. На берегу тем временем появились спасатели в ярко-оранжевой форме, но в воду они благоразумно не совались, предпочтя кинуть в их сторону обвязанный канатом спасательный круг. Ар-Сино не нуждался в их помощи, но Ан-Тона следовало как можно скорее доставить в родную стихию, так что водник уцепился за круг, позволяя спасателям ускорить процесс попадения на берег.

Несколько коротких, но поистине бесконечных мгновений спустя он пошатывался на берегу, крепко вцепившись в тело самого дорогого на земле человека. Подоспевшие к ним спасатели перехватили Ан-Тона, почти не удостоив вниманием его спасителя, разве что какой-то сердобольный дядька накинул на плечи водника полотенце — ненужное вообще-то, но откуда ж ему знать? Хотя Ар-Сино отмечал всё это лишь краем сознания, для него сейчас не существовало ничего, кроме нуждающегося в помощи человека. Его человека.

Ан-Тона уложили животом на колено, из его рта исторгся ручеёк воды — наверное, это хорошо, ведь внутри у людей должен быть воздух, а не занимающая его место вода. Однако после этого он так и не задышал, так что Ар-Сино, отпихнув спасателей, кинулся к нему и принялся делиться дыханием. Пару десятков лет назад компания рыбаков на его озере точно так же откачивала какого-то отдыхающего, так что водник, с его-то безупречной памятью на всякую ерунду, легко повторил их действия, вкладывая в них то, чего не мог никто из людей — делясь не только дыханием, но и жизненной силой.

В какой-то момент Ан-Тон сделал первый вдох… Второй… Третий… Уловив равномерность его дыхания, водник прекратил искусственную вентиляцию лёгких, тем более что от передоза проходящего через организм кислорода и отдачи сил у него закружилась голова, а ноги совсем отказались держать, и он плюхнулся задницей на песок. К счастью, спасатели и без него знали, что делать с только что оклемавшимся человеком — осторожно перевернули его на бок и закутали целой кипой пожертвованных пляжниками полотенец. Последнее было целиком заслугой наконец-то пробившихся через толпу друзей Ан-Тона, Си-Рожи и По-Зова — завидев друга в бедственном положении, они сначала кинулись к нему, убеждаясь, что он жив, а потом, когда по посиневшим губам поняли, что его стоило бы согреть, первыми скинули с плеч полотенца, одно постелили на песок и переволокли на него Ан-Тона, а вторым укутали. Разумеется, полотенца были слишком маленькими для столь высокого человека, так что ребята прошлись по отдыхающим с просьбой помочь, и, к чести последних, собрали действительно много махровых изделий.


	3. Недоутопленник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этот раз история подана с точки зрения Антона, и какое-то время ракурс меняться не будет. Но в дальнейшем мы обязательно вернёмся к тому, как видит мир Ар-Сино, куда ж без этого няшечки с нечеловеческой психологией)))

Холодно, мокро, на зубах песок, всё тело дрожит… Придя в себя, Антон не сразу сообразил, что с ним произошло, но всё же в итоге вспомнил, что чуть не утонул, и что, судя по ощущениям, всё же был спасён.

В голове гудело, собравшаяся вокруг него толпа шумела, его кто-то зачем-то трогал, куда-то перетаскивал, что-то ему говорил… Всё это сбивало с толку, мешая соображать, а дерьмовое самочувствие тем более не способствовало мышлению. Тем не менее, кое-как осмотревшись, он выцепил взглядом своего спасителя. Узнать его было нетрудно — все вокруг стояли сухие, лишь с одного парня ручьями стекала вода. Да уж, дедукция, достойная Шерлока Холмса.

Уверенный голос Серёги убедил народ расступиться, и к нему наконец добрался доктор. Врач оказался англоязычным, так что переводом занялся более-менее знакомый с этим языком Поз, легко растолковав Шастуну, что тому невероятно повезло, и что всего-то пару дней придётся провести на берегу, восстанавливая здоровье.

— Ег-го тож-же н-надо. Он-н с-сп-пас, — кое-как выдавил из себя Антон, пытаясь не стучать зубами и не отплёвываться от песка.

— Со мной всё в порядке, я только переволновался и всё, — послышался на удивление спокойный голос спасителя. Рядом снова разразился жутким акцентом местный доктор, и Дима поспешил объяснить, что спасителю не помешало бы продающееся без рецепта успокоительное типа валерьянки.

Дурнота отступила, и Шастун наконец почувствовал детали окружающего мира: полотенца мокрые и уже не греют, под лопатку впивается ракушка, нога чешется… Он решительно сел и, понимая, что сам по себе вряд ли куда-то дойдёт, обратился к друзьям.

— Да-давайте д-домой.

Позов взял ситуацию в свои руки.

— Так, граждане, расходимся, дайте недоутопленнику пройти. Серый, ты веди Шаста домой, а я пока за чем-нибудь согревающим сбегаю, у нас же в домике ни чайника, ни кипятильника, ни даже пледа захудалого…

Оставив низкорослого южанина хлопать глазами в попытке понять, как ему такую дылду до дому тащить, Дима куда-то испарился. Но прежде чем Матвиенко успел открыть рот для вполне закономерной жалобы, в поле зрения Антона возникла чья-то протянутая рука, за которую он и ухватился. Его с лёгкостью поставили на ноги, под одну руку поднырнул Серёга, под другую кто-то повыше, и вся эта конструкция в стиле «гном и человек несут мачту» направилась в сторону их бунгало. Антон пытался идти, но тело слушалось его через раз, да ещё и шатало как пьяного, так что вскоре он забил на бесполезные попытки и покорно волокся, от нечего делать рассматривая всё, что попадётся на глаза. А попадалось не так уж много, ибо голова поневоле клонилась вниз. Песок, песок, песок… Тьфу, на зубах песок, под ногами песок, и в плавках, кажется, тоже песок… Любовь к галечным пляжам резко возросла. Песок, опять песок… Слева ноги Серёги в знакомых шлёпанцах дурацкого кислотно-зелёного оттенка, вторых таких ни у кого на острове не найдётся, что поделать, столь экстравагантный вкус здесь только у Матвиенко. А справа мелькали чьи-то босые ступни, идущие по усеянному ракушками раскалённому песку с такой непринуждённой лёгкостью, будто это был пушистый ковёр.

Когда Антона всё же доволокли до его комнаты, усадили на кровать и закутали во что под руку попалось, он после множества неудачных попыток всё-таки сумел собрать расплывающееся сознание в кучку и наконец увидеть своего спасителя, которого раньше замечал лишь фрагментарно — рука, ноги…

Оказалось, что в комплекте с крепкими руками и изящными ступнями шли бездонные ярко-синие глаза, точёный нос с хищными ноздрями, чётко очерченные губы и торс, столь плотно облепленный и без того тесноватой футболкой, что прорисовывалась каждая мышца. Пожалуй, встреть он этого парня в обычной обстановке, решил бы, что это самовлюблённый нарцисс, на едва не спадающие с бёдер шорты которого легко ловится любая свободная девушка и даже некоторые занятые. Однако здесь и сейчас парень вовсе не казался эгоистичным казановой; его глаза смотрели участливо, а губы… Губы что-то спрашивали вот прямо сейчас, а Шастун, как назло, просто смотрел на них и тупил.

— …еня слышишь?

— А? Ч-что? П-прости, з-задумался. Точнее, завис, — наконец справился он с дрожащей от зябкости и пережитого стресса челюстью и, пользуясь этой маленькой победой, поспешил поблагодарить своего спасителя. В ответ незнакомец лишь пожал плечами, философски заметив: «Видно, судьба у меня такая — всяких недотёп из воды вытаскивать», причём произнёс он это с таким видом, будто каждый день только этим и занимается. От пережитого стресса и нелепости ситуации Шастун рассмеялся, и, видно, столь заразительно, что спаситель тоже издал один смешок, другой, третий, а потом и вовсе заржал от души.

Как следует отсмеявшись, Шастун протянул руку:

— Я Антон Шастун.

Мужчина пожал его ладонь, вроде бы и крепко, но так аккуратно, будто боялся сломать хрустальные косточки.

— Я поо… Попов. Арсений Попов.

— Красивое имя. Тебе идёт.

Неловкое молчание было нарушено появлением Серёги с невесть откуда взявшимся на тропическом острове тёплым пушистым пледом и Димы, каким-то чудом умудрявшегося держать в руке четыре стаканчика с горячими напитками.

— Так, Антоха, держи кофе и грейся им снаружи и изнутри, — назидательно пробурчал Позов, одной рукой ставя стаканы на тумбочку, пытаясь при этом не уронить тяжёлый поднос с едой, который он держал во второй руке. — Тьфу ты, — освободив руки, он хлопнул себя по лбу, — совсем забыл, что Паша с нами не поехал, по привычке взял четыре.

— Ты всё правильно сделал, — улыбнулся Шастун. — Нас же всё равно тут четверо, просто вместо Паши мой спаситель. Арсений, будешь кофе?

Только сейчас Позов заметил, что Антон был в номере не один, и, слегка стушевавшись, пожал руку Арсению и поблагодарил за спасение друга, а потом всё то же самое проделал Серёга.

Чуть ли не залпом выпив половину большущего стакана, Антон наконец-то почувствовал тепло. Странное дело — он провёл в воде не больше минуты, но замёрз так, будто в морозилке два часа провёл. Может, это из-за того, что воды наглотался? Или это были отголоски могильного холода чудом разминувшейся с ним смерти? Бррр, придумается же такое. Как будто его оптимизм затерялся в волнах вместе с одним из браслетов. Хм, а может, штормовые воды отпустили его именно в обмен за этот браслет? Вон как бросил в озеро когда-то монетку, и с тех пор ни разу с ним ничего плохого там не произошло — и ногу не сводило, и вода всегда на удивление чистая оказывалась, и камышины пятки не кололи, и водоросли в плавки не лезли… Кто-то назвал бы это чушью и примитивизмом, всё-таки двадцать первый век на дворе, не время и не место для суеверий, но сам Антон подобные вещи суеверием не считал. Поэтому завтра — сегодня обеспокоенные друзья явно никуда его не отпустят — он пойдёт на берег и отдаст волнам самую красивую монетку.

***

Пару дней спустя ребята вовсю дурачились на пляже. Неожиданно для всех Арсений замечательно вписался в их компанию: охотно поддерживал любую затею Шастуна, пропускал мимо ушей подколки Матвиенко, подыгрывал Позову, был вежлив с их дамами, но не пытался их кадрить… Казалось, он всегда был частью этой компании, а не прибился к ребятам в их первое утро на острове.

Антон не уставал поражаться новому знакомому. Потерять при перелёте багаж, вдобавок при транспортировке на остров утопить единственную оставшуюся сумку, в которой были все деньги, телефон и документы, кроме обратного билета, не быть допущенным в отель, дикарём выживать на острове, собирая в лесу фрукты и ночуя на лавочках или в гамаках у пляжа — и всё это с необыкновенной лёгкостью, будто в этом не было ничего такого! Да ещё и всяких тонущих дылд спасать мимоходом, теряя в океане шлёпанцы, и при этом всё равно пребывать в феноменально хорошем настроении, глядя на мир с задорной искоркой в синих глазах… Подобная стойкость и оптимизм восхищали и вдохновляли.

Разумеется, Антон бы не потерпел, чтобы его спаситель ночевал на лавочке, как какой-то бомж, и питался чем бог пошлёт. Он настоял на переезде Арсения в его комнату и даже уступил ему кровать — всё равно Шастуну она была коротковата, в то время как на расстеленном на полу одеяле он мог вытянуться в полный рост, не боясь спихнуть ногой вазу со столика. А ещё Антон упорно брал на себя все расходы и следил за тем, чтобы его спаситель хорошо питался, — да он за собственным рационом так не следил! Впрочем, остальные тоже считали нужным выразить благодарность за спасение друга — Позов отдал ему несколько своих футболок и шорты поприличней, а Серёга купил нормальную обувь взамен потерянных сланцев.

Арсений оказался замечательным человеком. В первый день, пока Антону нельзя было перенапрягаться, он остался рядом и развлекал его разговорами. На родине он работал эдаким аналогом лесника (только следил за водоёмом, а не лесом) и потому знал много интересных историй про всякую водную живность, незадачливых рыбаков и хитрожопых браконьеров. А свой досуг он проводил за чтением исторических романов и книг по мифологии, так что мог порой блеснуть интересным фактом из жизни древних славян. Вдобавок помимо таланта рассказчика он обладал редко сочетающейся с ним способностью слушать, так что собеседник из него получился очень приятный. На второй день после недоутопления Антон уже пришёл в норму, но пока побаивался снова идти в воду, тем более что океан был всё ещё недостаточно спокоен, так что ребята, оставив девушек наслаждаться загоранием на пляже, отправились в пеший поход до водопадов. Арсений, как наиболее знакомый с островом, взялся вести друзей сам, без экскурсовода, и ребята ни разу об этом не пожалели: можно было идти с комфортной скоростью, без понуканий и скучных однообразных псевдолегенд, которых для любой захудаленькой достопримечательности с десяток найдётся. Антону особенно понравилась природная чаша одного из водопадов, в хорошо прогретой солнцем воде которой было так приятно плескаться. А на следующий день, когда океан окончательно успокоился, а Шастун почти набрался смелости попробовать в нём искупаться, Арсений, догадываясь о боязни друга, зашёл в воду вместе с ним и всё время был рядом, благодаря чему Антон чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Как-то сама собой компания разбилась на части: днём Позов с Матвиенко экстремалили, пробуя то дайвинг, то водные лыжи, то ещё что-нибудь, в то время как дамы загорали на солнышке, купались или играли в пляжный волейбол с французскими туристками, а Шастун с Поповым сидели где-нибудь в тенёчке, попивая прохладительные напитки и болтая обо всём на свете, или следовали примеру дам. К вечеру же компания собиралась и полным составом шла на площадку, совмещавшую в себе функции дискотеки, бара, караоке и фаер-шоу. Обычно Антон с Катей Позовой первым делом отправлялись в караоке, где Шастун охотно исполнял что-нибудь из репертуара Снуп Дога, а девушка предпочитала песни Бейонсе и Леди Гаги, благо возможности голоса позволяли. Вдоволь напевшись, они присоединялись к остальной компании, переходя в танцевальную часть площадки.

В очередной такой вечер Антон сидел у барной стойки, посматривая на танцующих товарищей. Он изрядно устал во время волейбольного матча против сборной немецких пенсионеров, — подтянутые старики и улыбчивые бабульки оказались настолько бойкими, что для победы пришлось выложиться на все сто! — поэтому почти не танцевал, предпочитая потягивать коктейль, от нечего делать рассматривая публику, ибо поговорить было не с кем — Поз и Серый танцевали каждый со своей дамой, а вокруг пластичного Арсения девушки всех мастей и национальностей так и вовсе вились в огромных количествах, привлечённые как его внешностью, так и грациозностью движений. Шастуну было слегка досадно — сам он таким уровнем танца похвастать не мог, находясь где-то на уровне ритмичных подёргиваний в такт музыке и расслабленных полупрыжков, так что неудивительно, что девушки обходили его вниманием.

Быстрый танец сменился медленным, и на соседний стул плюхнулся Арсений, привычным жестом заказывая у бармена стакан воды — то ли трезвенником он убеждённым был, то ли не хотел тратить деньги платившего за него Антона, а может, и то и другое сразу.

— Что не танцуешь, Арсений? — поинтересовался Шастун лишь бы не молчать. — Вокруг полно девушек, пригласил бы одну на медляк.

Арсений пожал плечами.

— Не вижу смысла. Да и устал уже, если честно. Охота отдохнуть в тишине… Ну, насколько это возможно на столь маленьком острове, где всюду то музыка, то долбанутые тропические птицы, не затыкающиеся и после полуночи.

Антон сомневался, что друг назвал истинные причины. Скорей уж ему было неловко не иметь возможности угостить понравившуюся девушку коктейлем или привести её к себе в номер. Хотя вполне возможно, что с его-то данными Арсений привык к постоянному вниманию со стороны женщин и оттого стал особо переборчив.


	4. Полынья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь и далее переключение восприятия между главными героями в пределах одной главы будет обозначаться вот такими символами, чтоб меньше путаться: ~•~  
> Для наглядности:
> 
> [что думает, чувствует и видит Антон]  
> ~•~  
> [что думает, чувствует и видит Ар-Сино]  
> ~•~  
> [что думает, чувствует и видит Антон]

Как известно, всё хорошее когда-либо заканчивается. Да и плохое тоже. Словом, ничто не вечно под луной. Вот и десятидневный отдых ребят подошёл к концу. Изначально Ар-Сино — хотя за это время он привык называть свой человеческий облик Арсением — полагал, что ему будет сложно столько дней подряд посвятить общению с людьми, но когда срок вышел, он осознал, что не прочь продлить его вдвое, а то и вчетверо.

Люди — может, не весь людской род, но именно эти конкретные пять человек — оказались гораздо лучше, чем он думал. Матвиенко-гроза-черепах был вовсе не столь кровожадным и агрессивным, как показалось изначально; он проявлял заботу к друзьям и даже подкармливал потихоньку островную живность — мелких, не крупнее белки, обезьянок и пёстрых попугаев. Его девушка уже не казалась такой шумной, а её смех и вовсе походил на журчание ручейка, переливаясь нежной музыкой. Её подруга и жена Димы, Катя Позова, была мила и заботлива, и всегда следила, чтобы «эти тощики», как она окрестила их с Антоном, «отъедались и набирались сил». Сам Дмитрий, вечно спокойный, как озёрная гладь в штиль, был надёжен как якорь и безотказен как весло, благо друзья имели совесть не пользоваться этим его свойством сверх меры. Шастун же… Он был хорош, как все остальные вместе взятые, и даже лучше! Его смех и вечные приколы, разговоры обо всём на свете, начиная с цикла размножения амфибий и заканчивая философскими рассуждениями о смысле жизни, трогательная в своей неуклюжести манера двигаться, извечное позвякивание браслетов на запястьях… Ар-Сино сам не заметил, как привязался к спасённому долговязому парнишке пуще прежнего. Он с ужасом думал о возвращении на родину, ведь ему придётся вернуться к нематериальному существованию, и у него не будет возможности снова поболтать с Антоном, поиграть с ним в волейбол, скоротать время за чашечкой кофе и порцией анекдотов…

Они попрощались на острове, когда их вещи уже были собраны и погружены в катер, готовый отвезти ребят на материк, к аэропорту. Девушки даже чуть всплакнули, парни же были более сдержанны и старались поднимать боевой дух, перекидываясь шуточками. Впрочем, перед самым отплытием они всё-таки не выдержали и кинулись обнимать своего провожатого, сопровождая процесс многочисленными похлопываниями по спине и плечам. А потом они спешно запрыгнули на палубу катера и умчались вдаль, до последнего активно размахивая руками и что-то крича. Ар-Сино проводил их грустным взглядом, понимая, что в ближайшие несколько лун не сможет с ними и словом обмолвиться.

Ещё в домике ребята дали Арсению свои номера телефонов, взяв с него обещание, что тот непременно позвонит им всем, когда вернётся на родину, чтобы продолжить общение уже в России. Невыполнимое, конечно же — слишком сложно воднику среди зимы обзавестись гаджетом, да ещё и столь уязвимым к жидкостям. Да и узнав о том, что живут они практически в одном городе, друзья наверняка захотят встретиться — и как им объяснить, почему загорелый Арсений в тридцатиградусный мороз разгуливает всё в тех же шортах, футболке и шлёпанцах, причём совсем не мёрзнет, и даже дыхание в пар не обращается?

В этот раз Ар-Сино не стал сопровождать Антона при перелёте, занятый перетаскиванием вещей в родное озеро. Если в прошлый раз он ограничился лишь любимой монеткой, то сейчас количество принадлежащих ему предметов изрядно возросло: футболки, шорты, обувь, монетки — старая с дырочкой и новая, отданная Шастуном океану — и даже тяжёлый металлический браслет, соскользнувший с руки Антона в тот шторм и затерявшийся под осевшим песком. Помнится, Арсений спустя пару дней не устоял перед искушением нацепить на себя эту толстую серебристую цепочку, а Шастун узнал украшение, и пришлось соврать, будто Арс нашёл его на том пляже, среди выброшенных прибоем водорослей, и надел, чтобы не забыть спросить у друга, не его ли цацка, и вернуть, если да. Услышав это, Антон улыбнулся и сказал оставить браслет себе — дескать, раз его нашёл именно Арсений, значит, океан хочет, чтобы браслет был у него и ни у кого другого.

Вынужденный изрядно замедлить темп, чтобы вещи не пострадали при транспортировке, Ар-Сино закончил с переездом спустя много часов — по его подсчётам, к этому времени Шастун должен был уже добраться до своей квартиры и завалиться спать. Перетащив последний груз, которым оказалась памятная монетка на верёвочке, водник не устоял перед искушением заглянуть к товарищу.

В отличие от острова, здесь царило мрачное зимнее утро, не становящееся светлее даже от наличия толстого слоя укутавшего улицу снега. Невыспавшийся Антон мрачно собирался на работу. Отсутствие возможности пообщаться с Шастуном и без того угнетало, а тут ещё и перспектива его многочасового отсутствия в поле зрения!

Водник нахмурился, пытаясь найти выход, и подходящий вариант сам всплыл в его сознании: снег. Снег ведь тоже вода, а за пару часов, прошедших с прилёта Антона, снега выпало столько, что Ар-Сино фактически получал полную свободу невидимого передвижения по городу — а значит, можно сопроводить Шастуна на работу и понаблюдать за ним там!

~•~

С выхода на работу прошло уже три недели, а Арсений всё не звонил. Антон то и дело одёргивал себя, запрещая волноваться: скорее всего, новый знакомый и думать забыл о своих курортных друзьях. Небось вернулся на родину, и всё завертелось, закружилось — работа, дом, быт, привычный образ жизни, восстановление утраченных документов… Тут уж не до воспоминаний о случайных спасённых недоутопленниках.

От подобных мыслей портилось настроение, так что Шастун старался занять мозги чем-нибудь полезным. Например, работой. Производительность его отдела повысилась в разы, и это было исключительно его заслугой: он приходил в офис раньше всех, а уходил поздно вечером, чтобы быстро добраться до дома и провалиться в бездну сна без сновидений.

Не всем коллегам его ажиотаж пришёлся по душе: босс, отчего-то уверенный, что худощавый менеджер вознамерился его подсидеть, стал придираться чуть ли не к каждой мелочи, а вечно расфуфыренная бездельница Ленка почувствовала, что на фоне Антонова трудоголизма выглядит ещё большей лентяйкой, и вовсе принялась ему гадости всякие подстраивать — то клиента внаглую уведёт, то о важном звонке не сообщит вовремя, то и вовсе кнопку на стул подложит, как прибабахнутая пятиклассница. Впрочем, за Шастуна заступалась сама судьба: в последний раз, когда начальник подловил его у кофемашины и принялся устраивать незаслуженный и оттого ещё более обидный разнос, аппарат выплюнул струйку обжигающей воды аккурат в Пидора Ебаныча (так он окрестил про себя Сидора Иваныча). А в конце дня, как раз перед корпоративом, когда изведшая на себя половину косметички Ленка отошла помыть руки, кран сломался, обдав её нехилой такой струёй воды, испортив разом причёску, макияж и платье. А уж когда Шастун по вечной своей неловкости уронил только что вскипевший чайник, но вопреки ожиданиям не обжёгся, потому что наперекор законам физики на него не попало ни капли кипятка, да ещё и ни разу не поскользнулся на мокром полу, коллеги парня окончательно уверились в том, что за время отпуска Шастун овладел какой-то непонятной магией.

К середине марта всё устаканилось: босс наконец-то понял, что Антона вполне устраивает текущая должность и в начальники он не метит, а Ленка ушла в декрет, и на её место взяли милую работящую Анечку. Но даже несмотря на столь позитивные перемены офисная жизнь всё равно была неспокойной, ведь неадекватных клиентов ещё никто не отменял, равно как и внезапные авралы.

После одного такого аврала поздно вечером Антон возвращался с работы пешком, потому что буквально накануне отогнал машину в автосервис, а общественный транспорт в это время зимой уже не ходил. Шастун брёл по набережной, зябко кутаясь в шарф и поглядывая на сковывающий реку истончившийся лёд, светящийся отражённым сиянием фонарей.

Его внимание привлёк тёмный движущийся силуэт посреди белёсой глади. Поначалу Антон подумал, будто это чёрный мусорный пакет ветром вынесло на лёд, где он каким-то образом зацепился и трепыхается, но, приглядевшись, с ужасом понял, что это провалившийся в полынью человек.

Первым побуждением было позвонить в службу 112, но, выхватив телефон, Антон понял, что хвалёный айфон не выдержал мороза и вырубился наглухо. Парень кинулся к спуску к воде и, притормозив у самого края, осторожно ступил на лёд, тут же опускаясь на колени, а потом и вовсе ложась плашмя. Распластавшись на льду, он пополз в сторону утопающего, одновременно пытаясь вспомнить, что ещё рекомендовал сделать в этой ситуации отставной майор-обэжэшник.

У края полыньи лёд был уже настолько тонкий, что Шастун не рискнул на него выползти, опасаясь, что тот не выдержит. Вместо этого он скинул с шеи свой длинный шарф и бросил его конец барахтающемуся в воде парнишке — теперь, когда он был близко, стало видно, что это сопливый подросток, один из тех, кто всегда уверен, что уж с ним-то ничего плохого не случится. Антон боялся, что парень слишком замёрз и испуган, чтобы ухватиться за шарф, но тот явно был везунчиком: всего-то со второй попытки поймал его и вцепился мёртвой хваткой. Увидев, что пацанёнок крепко держится за импровизированный трос, Шастун принялся подтягивать его к себе, стараясь двигаться как можно плавнее. Поначалу при контакте с мальчишкой лёд с хрустким звоном ломался, но чуть дальше нашлось место, выдержавшее напор его веса, и вскоре Антон уже ухватился за шиворот куртки спасаемого, подволакивая его к себе.

Ощутив под собой твёрдую поверхность, мальчишка рванулся было вставать, но крепкая хватка и смачное «Кудабля?!» заставили его остановиться. Кое-как они вдвоём выползли к спуску набережной, где Антон подсадил обессилевшего пацана, помогая ему преодолеть пятьдесят сантиметров вертикали, оделяющие его от твёрдой земли. В процессе Шастун слышал потрескивание льда, что вовсе не обнадёживало, однако окончательно лёд подломился через миг после того, как Антон выбрался на бетонный парапет.

Казалось бы, всё это заняло от силы пяток минут, но Антон умотался так, будто ещё одну смену без отдыха проработал. Однако останавливаться на передышку было нельзя: со спасённого пацанёнка ручьём текла вода, что на морозе грозило весьма устрашающими последствиями, так что, буркнув под нос парочку ругательств и запустив в реку чуть ли не полную горсть откупных монет, Шастун ухватил продрогшего мальчишку за локоть и потащил к ближайшей поликлинике, благо та была всего в паре дворов.

Антон раньше не бывал ночью в поликлинике, так что, достигнув цели, слегка растерялся, но светящаяся табличка «ТРАВМПУНКТ» привела его на третий этаж (ну и дебильная же идея размещать травмпункт не на первом! А если у пациента нога сломана, как ему без лифта на третий ковылять?), где их встретил дежурный травматолог, похожий на добродушного медведя крупный русобородый мужчина, который с первого взгляда понял ситуацию и тут же принялся за дело. Не сговариваясь, они вдвоём синхронно и слаженно помогли подростку стянуть с себя мокрую липнущую куртку, а за ней и отяжелевший от воды свитер. Когда пацан был избавлен от промокшей одежды, врач достал из недр стола какую-то пелёнку, аккуратно вытер продрогшего мальчишку и накрыл его собственной курткой, снятой с рогов спрятанной за дверь вешалки. Мальчонку всё ещё била крупная дрожь, и Шастун тоже поспешил поделиться с ним одеждой, закутывая в свою куртку его слегка синеватые, покрытые мурашками дрожащие ноги. Напоследок врач поставил чайник и, подогрев воду, не доводя её до кипения, налил её в большую пол-литровую кружку с рисунком в виде R2D2 и Дарта Вейдера и, вручив посудину своему пациенту, наказал постоянно пить и греться. Лишь после этого врач позволил себе расслабленно сесть рядом, уже в более спокойном темпе проверяя мальчонку на предмет обморожения, и Шастун наконец-то смог разглядеть на его бейджике имя: Макаров Илья (отчество скрывалось за невесть откуда взявшимся потёком зелёнки).

Убедившись, что обморожения нет, а парнишка потихоньку согревается, доктор Макаров нехотя вернулся за стол и принялся оформлять бумаги.

— Ну-с, как братишку вашего непутёвого зовут?

Антон даже не врубился, что врач обращается к нему, а потом, всё же осознав этот факт, недоуменно посмотрел на спасённого. При ближайшем рассмотрении парнишка оказался почти столь же худ и лопоух, с точно такими же вихрами всё ещё влажных и оттого чуть потемневших русых волос.

— Я его не знаю.

— А-а-а-р-р, — стуча зубами, начал было парнишка, и Антону почему-то подумалось, что его зовут Арсений, но нет. — Ар-рт-тёёём. Хвы-ы-л-лин-к-ков.

~•~

Антон быстро сдружился с Ильёй и Артёмом, и, с одной стороны, Ар-Сино был рад за друга, ведь это позволило Антону не столь болезненно переживать отсутствие вестей от курортного знакомого, а с другой… Его это раздражало. Он не понимал, почему, ведь прекрасно видел, какие они замечательные — и добродушный доктор, ко всем пациентам обращающийся с мягкой улыбкой, каким бы вымотанным он ни был, и застенчивый парнишка, жмущийся к своим спасителям так, будто они были его давно потерянными и вновь обретёнными братьями. И тем не менее ему было невыносимо смотреть на то, как Шастун с ними общается, как знакомит их с остальными друзьями — Димой, Серёгой и Пашей, как проводит с ними всё больше времени. Порой Ар-Сино хотелось утопить этого мальчишку и доброго доктора вместе с ним, но он тут же шугался этой мысли, стыдясь сам себя: мало того что эти люди ни в чём не виноваты, так они ещё и дороги Антону, и любой причинённый им вред отразится на Шастуне.

Уж чего-чего, а причинять боль лучшему из известных ему людей Ар-Сино не хотел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Травмпункт на третьем этаже — не выдумка, а суровая правда жизни. Мне как-то пришлось туда шкандыбать по лестнице с подозрением на перелом ноги, было весело)))


	5. Пузырьки

В этот раз на маёвку они поехали аж на трёх машинах, ведь увеличившаяся компания уже не вмещалась в привычную пару автомобилей. Хорошо, что у Макара была подержанная, но держащаяся бодрячком «Нива». Прибыв на привычное место на берегу, удачно скрытое от основной дороги и потому, как обычно, незанятое, ребята принялись подготавливать облюбованную полянку к комфортному отдыху. Пока девушки обустраивали местечко, парни занялись более сложными приготовлениями — Дима и Паша ставили палатку, Серёга с Макаром разделывали топориками обнаруженное неподалёку бревно, из которого обещали получиться потрясающие угли для шашлыка, ну а Шастуна с Артёмом послали собирать то, без чего пламя не обретёт достаточную для обгладывания дров силу — бумагу и хворост. Малого Антон отправил идти вокруг озера против часовой стрелки, а сам пошёл в другую сторону, ведь именно там был овражек с ручьём, который пацану будет сложно одолеть, а сам Шастун легко переступит его своими длинными, как у циркуля, ногами.

Легко преодолев ручей, Антон побрёл вдоль берега, собирая валяющиеся то тут, то там газеты и ветки. Нагнувшись за очередной бульварной газетёнкой, которой кто-то не погнушался загрязнить местную экосистему, парень услышал какой-то шум по ту сторону кустов и, не в силах сдержать своё любопытство, осторожно прошёл на соседнюю поляну.

На поляне спиной к нему стоял и смотрел на водную гладь человек с подозрительно знакомой фигурой, в шортах, держащихся, казалось, на одном честном слове, и с ужасно родным и любимым браслетом на загорелом запястье.

— Арсений? — неуверенно протянул Шаст.

Брюнет обернулся, и лицо его озарилось улыбкой.

— Антооооон! Я уж думал, мы никогда не встретимся. Какими судьбами?

— Да вот на маёвку с друзьями приехал, как обычно, — пожал плечами Шастун. — А ты чего тут?

— А я тут работаю, это то самое озеро, за которым я присматриваю, — снова поднял уголки губ Попов.

— Вот это совпадение! — от избытка чувств голос Антона звучал всё громче, но он этого не замечал. — Присоединишься к нам? Ребята по тебе соскучились, плюс я давно хочу тебя с Пашей познакомить, да и не только с ним.

Видя, как Попов мнётся, Антон применил контрольный аргумент:

— У нас чуть ли не десять килограммов шашлыка, и я не уверен, что без тебя мы всё это осилим. Соглашайся, чувак!

— Ну… Ладно, ради такого повода работа может и подождать, — лукаво улыбнулся Арсений. — Кстати, вам случайно хворост не нужен? Я тут неподалёку такую гору валежника видел…

На любимую поляну они ввалились одновременно — Артём с охапкой газет и Антон с Арсением, тащащие полные руки хвороста.

— Пацаны! Зацените, кого я нашёл!

Большинство присутствующих недоуменно воззрились на новенького, в то время как Позовы и Матвиенко с девушкой побросали свои дела и кинулись обнимать найденную пропажу, наперебой голося каждый своё.

— Попов, зараза, куда пропал?

— Арсюша, как я рада тебя видеть!

— Спасатель Малибу, какими судьбами?

— Сенькаааааа!

Когда восторги поутихли, Антон торжественным до комичности тоном представил его остальным:

— Знакомьтесь, это Арсений Попов. Человек, которому я обязан жизнью.

— Ух тыыыы… — восхищённо протянул Артёмка, в то время как его мама Соня, неожиданно молодая для одинокой родительницы подростка и тоже на удивление хорошо влившаяся в компанию, посмотрела на нового знакомого с благодарностью: не спаси он тогда Шастуна, её единственного сына тоже было бы некому вытащить из воды.

***

Как и ожидалось, Арсений легко влился в компанию, быстро завоевав симпатии новых знакомых. Паша с Лясей были наслышаны о нём достаточно, чтобы неунывающий эколог заочно им понравился, а с остальными такой форы не было, и тем не менее Арсений умудрился как-то незаметно стать для них своим. То Артёма научит, как из камышового листа сложить кораблик и пять видов свистулек, имитирующих разные крики птиц, то девчатам расскажет об удивительных свойствах косметической маски из синей глины и покажет местечко на озере, где совершенно бесплатно можно этой глины набрать хоть целое ведро, а не платить огромные деньги за крохотный пакетик на один раз, то Илье намекнёт, что Соня на него как-то особенно смотрит — насторожившийся было при появлении чужака здоровяк после этих слов стал похож на медведя, которому вручили полный бочонок мёда. Вот и теперь, вечером, когда шашлыки были съедены, а вино выпито, Арсений сидел на пеньке чуть поодаль от тлеющих углей костра и соревновался с Пашей по части знания пословиц, поговорок и афоризмов про воду. Правда, в какой-то момент соперничество переросло в своеобразный диспут о пьянстве и трезвенности.

— Вода не утоляет жажды, я как-то пил её однажды... Аш два о — удел не наш, мы пьём це два аш пять о аш! — в запале выкрикнул Воля, и Матвиенко с Макаровым его поддержали одобрительным гулом.

— Большая река течет спокойно, умный человек не повышает голоса, — негромко парировал Попов, намекая, что не помешало бы чуть снизить громкость.

— Вода не водка, много не выпьешь, — уже тише заявил Паша, в ответ на что Арсений демонстративно налил себе уже которую по счёту кружку чая из котелка и, лукаво прищурившись, процитировал какого-то американского натуралиста:

— Вода — напиток мудрого человека.

Когда Паша в ответ бросил хрестоматийное для пивнушек «Губит людей не пиво, губит людей вода», Антон поёжился, поневоле вспомнив все свои недоутопления — озёрное, океанское и то, что могло бы случиться, тресни под его весом лёд на пару секунд раньше. Странное дело: после стольких происшествий, связанных с водой, он по идее должен был приобрести устойчивое отвращение к любым водоёмам, но почему-то подобного не произошло, даже наоборот — вода будто придавала ему сил и уверенности, всякий раз после купания он чувствовал себя словно заново родившимся. У него мог выдаться ужасно неудачный день, когда всё валилось из рук, начальник ругался, а клиенты задалбывали — но он выдерживал всё это, успокаивая себя мыслью, что нужно лишь подождать до возвращения домой, когда можно будет принять душ, будто смывая с себя все случившиеся неприятности, а если этого покажется мало, то и набрать ванну, чтобы потом погрузиться в неё с головой, закрыв глаза и затаив дыхание, будто на время исчезая из окружающего мира.

— От огненной воды недалеко до беды, — демонстративно поморщил нос Арсений, улыбнувшись присутствовавшим «коллегам по трезвости» — Кате Позовой, которая, как выяснилось, уже пару месяцев как ждала прибавления в семействе, Соне, считавшей неприличным подавать плохой пример сыну, Артёму, которому по малолетству конечно же не наливали, и Антону, которому в этот раз просто не хотелось. Шастун и без того чувствовал себя будто слегка навеселе, сам не зная отчего. То ли после городского смога свежий воздух опьянял офигевший от изобилия кислорода организм, то ли неожиданная встреча с потерянным и вновь обретённым другом сказалась.

Какое-то время молчавший, Паша наконец нашёл подходящий ответ и осклабился.

— Кто не пьёт вино и водку, тот не знает вкус воды!

Серёга с Макаром согласно кивнули и чокнулись пластиковыми стаканчиками.

— Пей воду, вода не смутит ума, — укоризненно улыбнулся Арсений, точно так же чокаясь с Шастуном жестяными кружками чая. Возмущённый филолог попытался было сделать выпад, процитировав латинское «In vino veritas», но Попов, озорно подмигнув Антону, выдал целую серию славянских пословиц про воду, и Воля не мог ничего ему противопоставить. Ляйсан, неизменно занимавшая нишу судьи в компании друзей, торжественно наградила победителя плиткой шоколада и пошла вручать утешительный приз-поцелуй проигравшему супругу. Попов, видимо, сладкоежкой не был, так как тут же передал выигрыш Антону. Шастуну было неловко хрумкать шоколадку в одну харю, да и шашлык ещё недостаточно переварился, так что он прямо в упаковке разломил плитку на квадратики и лишь потом развернул её, выставляя на импровизированный стол и приглашая друзей угощаться.

***

Арсений заночевал с друзьями, благо те поделились лишним покрывалом. Антон в очередной раз подивился неприхотливости друга: ладно на тропическом острове спать где придётся, но здесь, в России? Сам он предпочёл спать на водительском сиденье своей машины, не доверяя тесному пространству хлипкой палатки. Попов же невозмутимо выбрал местечко с высокой и мягкой травой подальше от костра, расстелил на нём полученное от Ляйсан покрывало и с явным удовольствием на нём растянулся.

Среди ночи Антон проснулся от зова природы — сказалось обильное употребление чая за компанию с остальными трезвенниками. Уже возвращаясь из-за кустов, он понял, что слишком взбодрился от ночной свежести, и без порции никотина ему уже никак не заснуть. Двумя пальцами выудив сигарету из для удобства всегда приоткрытой пачки, он присел у костра, намереваясь прикурить её о дотлевающие угли. (Ох и ругал бы его пожилой обэжэшник, если бы сейчас увидел! Сколько раз повторял: уходя с места стоянки или ложась спать, костёр следует загасить и точка! Вот только Шастун не видел смысла сейчас этого делать: мирно засыпающие угли были отделены от остального мира бордюром из камней и неизвестно откуда взявшихся кирпичей, а весь этот импровизированный очаг окружало метровое кольцо голой земли, так что даже если угли решили бы послать лазутчиков-искр, те не нашли бы воспламеняемой цели.)

— Курить вредно вообще-то, — раздалось прямо над ухом, и Шастун едва не выронил сигарету, дёрнувшись от неожиданности и на миг потеряв равновесие.

— Придурок, блять! — перед новообретённым другом Антон обычно старался не материться, но в этот раз рефлексы сработали на опережение. Вопреки его ожиданиям, весь-из-себя-зожник-и-ваще-невъебенно-культурный-Арсений даже не поморщил нос, лишь мягко рассмеялся.

— Прости, не хотел тебя напугать. Думал, ты слышишь, как я тапками по траве шоркаю.

— Да я как-то… Задумался слишком, что ли, — признался Антон, машинально становясь так, чтобы дым не сносило на Арсения.

Шастун сделал ещё пару затяжек, уставившись куда-то в пространство, — Воля называл это «впасть в простраНцию». Какое-то движение выбило его из этого состояния блаженного зависона с пустотой в голове. Очнувшись, он понял, что точка, в которую его угораздило пялиться, располагалась где-то в районе щиколотки Попова. И как ему не холодно щеголять в этих своих шортах и въетнамках? Сам Антон, как и все остальные, для отдыха на природе выбрал штаны, носки и кеды, и то спросонья зябковато было из машины выходить.

Арсений безмолвно стоял рядом, составляя ему компанию, и Антону стало как-то неловко молчать.

— Звёзды сегодня красивые, — брякнул он ни к селу ни к городу, тут же застремавшись такой недостаточно пацанской темы и жалея, что вообще раскрыл рот.

Попов запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в небо.

— И вправду, — согласно кивнул он, наконец отрывая взгляд от небосвода и тут же фыркая своим мыслям. — Знаешь, я когда был маленьким, думал, что звёзды — это что-то вроде пузырьков воздуха в воде, что вся Земля — это дно воздушного океана, и звёзды — пузырьки чего-то ещё более лёгкого и прозрачного, чем воздух, поднявшиеся высоко-высоко. А когда звезда гаснет, она на самом деле не умерла, а добралась наконец до следующего слоя бытия, как пузырёк, добравшись до воздуха, сливается с ним.

— А я как-то видел падающую звезду, — поделился Антон, ничуть не удивлённый странным восприятием друга, к которому давно привык, — но потом оказалось, что это кто-то с балкона окурок выкинул.

Арсений зажал рот, чтобы никого не разбудить просящимся наружу смехом. Немного успокоившись, он убрал руку от лица и на полном серьёзе поинтересовался, не поэтому ли Шастун начал курить — захотелось самому звёзды запускать? Прыснув, Антон ответил, что и поэтому тоже. Они немного поболтали о прочих причинах приобщения к числу курильщиков и замолчали.

— Почему ты так и не позвонил? — снова первым нарушил повисшую тишину Антон, и опять-таки пожалел о своих словах, как только они вылетели: слишком уж в них слышалась претензия обиженной дурочки, хоть он и пытался придать этому интонацию «как бы между прочим».

— Прости, — искренне повинился Попов. — Замотался. Потом бумажку с вашими номерами посеял. Потом бумажку нашёл, но в тот же день опять телефон утопил. Не живёт у меня техника, как ни крути — вечно то теряется, то ломается, то водой заливается без шансов реанимировать.

— А телефон-то взамен очередному утопленнику нашёл? — ухмыляясь, поинтересовался Антон, втихомолку радуясь, что друг не воспринял его вопрос как наезд.

— Нашёл, но снова его посеял, ты представляешь? — Улыбку Попова в темноте можно было перепутать с серпом растущей луны. — Ну я и забил на это дело: не моё — так не моё, как-нибудь и без телефона проживу. Да и звонить мне, кроме вас, как-то даже и некому.

Голос Арсения звучал с обычной лёгкостью и весёлостью, отчего Антону стало как-то не по себе. Он представить не мог ситуации, в которой ему было бы некому звонить, это ж ни родственников, ни друзей, никого… Ему было любопытно, что произошло с близкими Попова, но он понимал, что задавать подобные вопросы было бы верхом бестактности. Чтобы не ляпнуть случайно что-нибудь неуместное, Шастун поспешил перевести разговор на более позитивную и актуальную тему.

— Слушай, а как тогда нам ещё сконтачиться? Неохота как-то тебя второй раз терять, вряд ли снова повезёт на тебя случайно наткнуться.

— Кто знает, может и повезёт, ты у госпожи Удачи явный фаворит, — усмехнулся Арсений, призадумавшись. — Хм, ну можем после работы где-нибудь на набережной встретиться.

— А тебе во сколько удобно?

— Моя профессия хороша тем, что часы работы определяю я сам, так что мне удобно когда угодно, — снова улыбнулся Попов. (Он вообще когда-нибудь даёт отдохнуть улыбательным мышцам, а?)

Они определились со временем — «Ну я где-то в шесть заканчиваю, но пока то, пока сё… В общем, лучше где-то в полседьмого», — и местом — «Ну давай около одного из спусков к воде, там ещё памятник такой дурацкий торчит, и рядом когда-то ларёк с цветами был», — и разошлись в разные стороны: Шастун, выбросив бычок в затухающие угли, направился к машине, а Арсений к выделенному Лясей покрывалу. Уже устроившись поудобней, Антон почему-то вспомнил про звёзды-пузырьки и даже немного пожалел, что в его авто нет люка — было бы приятно засыпать, видя над собой звёздное небо. Как Арсений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не могла устоять перед искушением наделить Серёжу топориком, как в «Суфлёре» с Ромой Жёлудем XD Очень уж идёт Серёже топор!)))
> 
> «шОркаю» — не опечатка, а звукоподражание. Ибо шАркать — это когда ноги от земли почти не отрываешь, а шОркать — это когда даже если колено до самой груди поднимаешь, всё равно из-за травы специфический шорох будет: «шорк-шорк, шорк-шорк».
> 
> Изначально хотела хоть здесь сделать Антона некурящим, но он активно сопротивлялся, не давая музе подойти ко мне, пока я не сдалась и не позволила ему прикурить)))))


	6. Не разлей вода

Они повадились встречаться каждые два-три дня, а то и чаще: по будням — на набережной, по выходным — у озера, куда друзья неизменно приезжали отдыхать при каждой возможности. Попов так и не обзавёлся новым телефоном, так что всякий раз при прощании приходилось договариваться о времени следующей встречи, совсем как в детстве, когда не то что мобильных не было, но и домашний-то телефон далеко не у всякого водился. Пускай это было не всегда удобно, зато дисциплинировало — разок случайно заставив друга прождать минут сорок, Антон испытал неимоверные угрызения совести, сдобренные страхом «А вдруг уйдёт, не дождавшись, и как потом с ним в следующий раз встретиться?». В тот раз Арсений всё же дождался его, приняв опоздание Шастуна с привычным расслабленным стоицизмом: «Ничего страшного. Я тут прошёлся, на уточек посмотрел, с пушистой собакой познакомился — словом, приятно провёл время», но Антону всё равно было дико стыдно, и после этого он неожиданно для себя научился завершать даже очень долгие дела аккурат к концу рабочего дня.

Порой к их прогулкам вдоль набережной присоединялся кто-нибудь из ребят, — то Позовы вспоминали, что ребёнку полезен свежий речной воздух, то работающий по графику «день-ночь-отсыпной-выходной» Серёга решал присоседиться, а как-то совершенно случайно они встретились с пашиным семейством и пошли дальше уже все вместе, причём Арсений так понравился Роберту, что при прощании малыш чуть не разрыдался, — но чаще всего они шли вдвоём, весело болтая и перебрасываясь шуточками. Ребята и раньше были очень дружны, а теперь и вовсе стали не разлей вода, обзаведясь кучей общих воспоминаний и приколов, понятных лишь им двоим. Макар даже шутил, что инопланетянин, маскирующийся под Попова, тайком вживил Шасту в мозг какой-нибудь инопланетный чип, заставляющий человека думать как пришелец, на что Антон обычно начинал ужасно фальшиво напевать «земля в иллюминаторе», а Арсений, многозначительно усмехаясь, приглашал Илью «на чашечку чая, после которого ты тоже начнёшь понимать мои шутки, невежественный земляни…. в смысле, земляк».

Собираясь на первую встречу с Поповым, Антон не подозревал, что станет таким любителем прогулок. Шастун собирался чуток побродить с другом по набережной, а потом перекусить в первой попавшейся кафешке и вернуться к припаркованной машине. Но когда это его планы ничто не нарушало? Соскучившись, друзья сами не заметили, как заболтались и прошли пешком всю набережную, в итоге от их местоположения до дома Шастуна было гораздо ближе, чем до машины, и он решил направиться прямиком домой — подумаешь, назавтра пешком до офиса топать или на маршрутке подъехать, разок можно и обойтись без привычного комфорта автомобиля. Но, видно, аскетичный друг сильно на него влиял: со временем Антон до того привык возвращаться домой пешком, что делал это даже в те дни, когда не встречался с Арсением. Будучи идейным экологом, Попов всячески поддерживал это его начинание — дескать, и организму полезно, и природе хоть чуть-чуть меньше вреда наносится. Сам он всюду ходил исключительно пешком, Антон ни разу не видел его выходящим из какого-либо транспорта. Впрочем, со временем Шастун начал задумываться, всё ли у друга в порядке — слишком уж много странностей, одна к одной.

Во-первых, Антон ни разу не видел, чтобы Арсений держал в руках деньги. Он не ездил на автобусе, не покупал мороженое, никогда не выступал с инициативой посидеть в кафе, а если Шастун сам предлагал — всячески отмазывался: мол, не голоден, недавно поел, не люблю молочные продукты и далее в том же духе.

Во-вторых, он понятия не имел, где Попов живёт. Даже приблизительно. Они всегда встречались в одном и том же месте набережной недалеко от офиса Шастуна, и шли по направлению к дому Антона, прощаясь где-то за квартал до пункта назначения. Арсений как-то неуловимо обходил тему дома стороной, даже случайно не обмолвившись хоть какой-то подсказкой: ни улицы, ни направления, ни оценки расстояния типа «рукой подать» или «туда ещё пилить и пилить». Антон не знал о доме Попова абсолютно ничего: дом это или квартира, собственное жильё или арендованное, никаких упоминаний о вещах, которые бывают дома… Поначалу Шастуну казалось, что у него взыграла паранойя, и чтобы успокоить свои смутные неоформившиеся подозрения, он начал прислушиваться к тому, что другие люди косвенно выдают про свой дом. К примеру, Позов как-то рассказывал, как спросонья долбанулся лбом о край тумбочки, Макар однажды обмолвился, что стол и стулья сделал своими руками, а Серёга порой сваливал пораньше, извиняющимся тоном поясняя, что у него дома пёс негуляный. А Попов не затрагивал тему дома даже косвенно!

Если сложить первое и второе, сам собой напрашивался вывод, что у Арсения не всё в порядке с финансами, и, стесняясь, он всячески скрывает своё неприглядное материальное положение. Но было и ещё кое-что: как-то их путь пролегал мимо остановившихся в тенёчке полицейских, и Арсений всячески старался стать как можно незаметней, негромко ответив на читаемый по лицу друга вопрос: «Документы спросят, а откуда я их возьму, если у меня в шортах карманов нет?». Поразмыслив, Антон откинул версию «Мой друг — скрывающийся преступник», придя к выводу, что сторонятся полиции частенько и абсолютно законопослушные люди — просто на всякий случай. Тем более что за всё время их встреч Антон не видел на Арсении какой-либо одежды кроме той, что друг носил на острове — тоже своего рода косвенный аргумент в пользу версии «стесняется своей бедности».

Как бы то ни было, своими подозрениями Антон ни с кем не делился — не хотелось ставить Арсения в неловкое положение. Он хотел помочь другу, но пока Попов открыто не заявил о своей проблеме, сделать это было невозможно — у бедных тоже есть гордость. Словом, Шастуну оставалось только под различными предлогами типа «Мне премию дали, гуляем!» или «Слушай, так есть охота! Пошли в кафе, я угощаю» подкармливать друга.

Вот и сегодня Антон купил им по большому рожку мороженого, несмотря на вялые отнекивания Попова. Друзья медленно брели по набережной, обсуждая недавно вышедший фильм, который они оба не смотрели, но были весьма наслышаны. Шастун активно размахивал свободной рукой, доказывая собеседнику, что в реальной жизни вполне возможно неподготовленному человеку вот так просто взять и запрыгнуть на что-то там, как это сделал главный герой в трейлере, и порывался продемонстрировать это прыжком с места на высокий бетонный бордюр, что служил границей берега и воды. Арсений же вцепился в его руку, не давая подойти к парапету — дескать, он и на слово верит, нет нужды доказывать своё утверждение делом. Однако в парне взыграло типично шастуновское упрямство. Слово за слово, и они чуть не разругались из-за ерунды, но в итоге таки пришли к компромиссу: на парапет запрыгнет Арсений, потому что он лучше плавает, и если он вдруг не рассчитает и свалится в воду, ничего страшного не произойдёт.

Подойдя к бетонному ограждению высотой по пояс, Арсений остановился, напружинил ноги и одним плавным прыжком очутился на парапете, даже ни на миг не оторвав языка от мороженого, и как ни в чём не бывало продолжил прогулку по нагретому солнцем верху. Антон, подобрав отвисшую челюсть, — Попов проделал всё это с такой лёгкостью, будто подобные прыжки были чем-то обыденным, вовсе не стоящим внимания, — с некоторой заминкой приблизился к ограждению и двинулся бок о бок с ним. Когда он был ребёнком, мама порой подсаживала его на парапет, чтобы маленький Антоша мог по нему прогуляться, а для безопасности шла внизу, держа его за руку, и теперь Шастуну точно так же хотелось на всякий случай подать руку Арсению, но он постеснялся это сделать.

И через несколько минут сильно пожалел.

Раздался громкий хлопок; Арсений вздрогнул, покачнулся и потерял равновесие. Антон сам не заметил, как это произошло, слишком уж резкой была перемена: вот они идут себе, разглагольствуя о какой-то фигне, а потом ХЛОП! — и Арсений, дёрнувшись от неожиданности, утрачивает баланс и клонится к воде, едва не срываясь в падение, а Шастун вцепляется в его ноги, обхватывая их чуть выше колен, и прижимает к себе, удерживая друга в вертикальном положении.

Арсений слегка испуган и озадачен, на щеке и кончике носа отметилось мороженое.

— Спасибо, что удержал. Было бы неприятно упасть в воду и напороться на торчащую со дна арматурину, — говорит он слишком легкомысленным тоном, и Антону сносит крышу.

— Какого хуя ты туда попёрся, если знал, ёб твою мать, что там дно пиздецки хуёвое? — ругается он, когда, перехватив Арсения поудобней, снимает его с парапета и осторожно ставит на землю, не доверяя способности Попова спуститься самостоятельно.

Арсений, вернув привычную невозмутимость, пожимает плечами.

— Лучше я, чем ты.

Шастун от возмущения теряет дар речи, но вскоре обретает его матерную часть.

— Совсем ебанулся! Не смей, блять, рисковать своей жизнью из-за такой хуйни!

— Сказал мне человек, которому однажды вздумалось помочить ножки в штормовом океане, — флегматично заметил друг, и Антон почувствовал, как загораются его уши (почему-то он всегда краснел, начиная с ушей). Пару раз открыв и закрыв рот, парень таки придумал, что сказать.

— По крайней мере, тот случай подарил мне друга, — отводя глаза, заметил он.

Попов не нашёл слов для ответа, и какое-то время между ними висело молчание, оглашаемое лишь рёвом девочки, брат которой нарочно лопнул её воздушный шарик.

***

Вернувшись домой, Антон запоздало ощутил накрывшее его напряжение. Пришлось скурить не одну сигарету, чтобы руки наконец перестали дрожать, а в голове не билась пойманной птицей мысль «А если бы я не успел?!», продолжение которой он боялся додумывать. Когда стало ясно, что это не поможет, он выпил несколько таблеток найденной в холодильнике валерьянки — кажется, немного просроченной, но ему было не до таких мелочей, — и набрал ванну, понимая, что без этого не сможет успокоиться достаточно, чтобы заснуть. Погрузившись в воду, — не целиком, конечно, какая ванна вместит в себя его двухметровое величество? Когда он опускался в воду с головой, над поверхностью двумя гордыми небоскрёбами торчали его коленки, возвышаясь над гладью подобно башням колокольни над затопленной деревней, — он вяло шевелил руками, чтобы слышался приятный умиротворяющий плеск.

К тому времени, когда вода из приятно тёплой стала слишком прохладной, он наконец успокоился достаточно, чтобы заснуть. Было жарко, так что он не стал толком вытираться, только смахнул лишнюю влагу и завалился спать.

_Арсений падал с крыши полузатопленного небоскрёба, внизу виднелись торчащие из воды шпили скрытых водой зданий, а он спешил на помощь другу, с ужасом осознавая, что не успевает._

_— Арсений! — кричал он, срывая голос, как будто это могло помочь._

_— Всё в порядке, я жив, — мягко проговорил Попов, поглаживая его по плечу, и Антон понял, что друг уже не падает, а стоит рядом с ним на пляже, перемазанный мороженым._

_— Ты мороженым испачкался, дай вытру, — не думая, произнёс он и протянул руку к лицу Арсения, стирая следы десерта. Когда он уже собирался убрать руку, Попов вдруг обхватил губами его палец, слизывая остатки лакомства. Антон оторопел, а друг как ни в чём не бывало закончил начатое и облизнулся._

_— Вкусно. Только, кажется, я случайно твоё кольцо проглотил._

Антон перевернулся на другой бок и затих. Абсурдный сон сменился блаженным беспамятством.

Ар-Сино отпустил плечо друга и бесшумно прокрался в ванную, чтобы вернуть в купальный резервуар позаимствованную для материализации воду.

***

Говорят, что за ночь среднестатистическому человеку снится пять-семь снов, а запоминает он в лучшем случае последний. Как бы то ни было, увиденный в начале ночи сон Антон почему-то запомнил, и теперь, отрешённо пялясь в монитор, вместо вникания в суть документа вспоминал детали сновидения.

Ладно падение — он слишком впечатлился вчерашним происшествием, было бы даже странно, если бы ему НЕ приснилось падение друга. Ладно небоскрёб и шпили — думал о них незадолго до сна, вот спящее сознание и намешало всё в кучу. Ладно пляж — их место знакомства. Но мороженое, которое в реальности Попов стёр сразу же, как только Антон ему на него указал… Во сне он не стесняясь нарушил личные границы друга, в то время как наяву постремался даже взять за руку ради его собственной безопасности. Но после того зрелища с поеданием остатков мороженого он вряд ли сможет спокойно смотреть другу в глаза. Зная, что следующая встреча назначена на завтра, Антон попытался заранее натренировать беззастенчивый взгляд, но стоило ему представить лицо Арсения, как тут же перед глазами всплывала картинка, где друг бесстыдно обсасывал его палец, и Шастун вновь заливался краской. Более того, от тренировок только стало хуже — теперь он был абсолютно уверен, что покраснеет как помидор, стоит ему увидеть Арсения.

На следующий день всю прогулку Антон едва сдерживался, чтобы не схватить друга за руку — хотелось постоянно чувствовать, что он живой, что с ним ничего не случилось. Арсений будто чувствовал его жажду прикосновений и слегка расслабил границы личного пространства — то при встрече протянет ладонь для рукопожатия, хотя раньше они приветствовали друг друга на расстоянии, то по плечу похлопает, то ещё как-нибудь невзначай прикоснётся, и Антон сам не знал, это его больше радует или пугает.

Спустя несколько дней на обеде к нему подсела секретарша Анечка и, легонько пихнув его локтем под рёбра, заговорщически прошептала:

— Признавайся, кто она?

— Кто — «она»? — переспросил Шастун, не понимая, чего от него хотят.

— Ты то и дело смотришь в пространство с мечтательным выражением лица, задумываешься, отвечаешь невпопад, порой краснеешь. Все симптомы влюблённости налицо! Ясное дело — влюбился! Ну так что за дама стала объектом твоих грёз, а?

— Да ничего подобного! — Антон офигел от такого предположения, но, к счастью, не настолько, чтобы на эмоциях прокричать это во весь голос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне не доводилось бывать на речных набережных, так что я могу чего-то не знать. Вся моя жизнь прошла у моря, так что многие аспекты я экстраполирую именно из морского опыта. Например, погуглив, я обнаружила, что в других городах набережную от воды отделяет линия ажурных металлических перил. Я же привыкла к массивным бетонным парапетам, и нахожу их более практичными.
> 
> Что касается торчащей со дна арматуры: опять-таки не знаю, как с реками, но в море я такую херню видела своими глазами и трогала своими руками. Понятия не имею, чем были эти куски бетона и арматуры раньше, я застала их уже такими. Даже привычные ко всему местные жители тщательно избегают тех участков, где была арматура; даже после того, как городские власти наконец-то убрали этот ужас, ещё долгие годы в том месте никто не решался нырять — видневшиеся над водой части-то точно убрали, а вот скрывающиеся под водой могли и пропустить. Ар-Сино же, как понимаете, в отличие от людей имеет тесную связь с водой и точно знает, где эта скрытая водой арматура торчит.
> 
> Ну и минутка забавных совпадений: сначала я пишу шуточки про вживление инопланетного чипа в черновиках этой главы, а вскоре мой друг, никак не связанный с фанфиками, выдаёт следующую фразу, вот прям дословно: «Вам инопланетяне вживили свой чип, чтобы подружить со мной» XD


	7. По течению

Ар-Сино всегда отличался наблюдательностью, в конце концов, он был _смотрителем_ озера, предназначение водника — наблюдать за вверенными ему угодьями и хранить их. Любить вместилище родной стихии, заботиться о водоёме и всех его обитателях, от простейшей придонной водоросли до суматошных стрекоз, кружащихся над зарослями камыша в поиске добычи. Наводить красоту и поддерживать гармонию.

Когда он отчего-то поместил Антона — тогда ещё, как он думал, Ан-Тона — в список существ, о которых должен заботиться, Ар-Сино и не догадывался, к чему всё это приведёт. Он не знал, что начнёт использовать свойственную ему наблюдательность в непривычных целях, что будет следить за людьми, изучая их повадки и обычаи, ради того, чтобы лучше понимать единственного человека, до которого ему было дело. Он не ожидал, что накопленные за полгода знания пригодятся ему, чтобы с успехом изображать перед Антоном и его друзьями их сородича, и уж тем более не думал, что так привыкнет к окружающим Шастуна людям.

Однако притворяться человеком было сложно. Ар-Сино то и дело попадал в неожиданные ситуации, когда требовалось быстро принять решение, как поступить, а накопленного опыта наблюдений оказывалось недостаточно, и приходилось действовать наугад, не зная, будет ли это в должной мере _по-человечески_ , или же то, что он отмочит в следующий раз, окажется отталкивающе-странным. Слишком уж неоднозначными оказывались некоторые людские причуды.

У людей было такое понятие, как _дружба_ — оно напоминало солнце: точно так же до него не дотянуться, не потрогать, но можно ощутить его лучи на своей коже, и можно увидеть, как вода играет с его отблесками. Но если солнце для всех едино и одинаково, то дружбу каждый видел по-своему. Так, горе-рыбаки, прибывшие на берег озера не за рыбой, а ради возможности вдоволь напиться _не-воды_ , — Ар-Сино решительно отказывался именовать такую гадость водкой, — называли своим другом всякого, кто согласен с ними выпить. Человеческий молодняк — водник так и не привык к слову «дети» — охотно объявлял о дружбе с любым, кто составит им компанию в играх. Как-то Ар-Сино из интереса материализовался на берегу, чтобы поиграть со стайкой детей в мячик, и они охотно приняли его, окрестив «дядю Алса» своим другом. Он силился понять, по какому принципу каждый человек выбирает, кого назвать своим другом, но никак не мог — слишком уж разные были люди, слишком уж разные были у них понятия о дружбе.

Ар-Сино привык пребывать среди простого и понятного порядка, существовавшего испокон веков. Слаженно действующие группы животных одного вида назывались стаями, потомки и предки — семьёй, два хищника на одну добычу или два самца, заинтересованных одной самкой — соперниками. Все связи логичны и объяснимы. А вот компания друзей — какие в ней связи? Они не стая, потому что у них нет вожака или какой-то иерархии, все равны, каждый по-своему примечателен. Они не семья, потому что не имеют родственных связей, и уж тем более не соперники друг другу: спокойно делят добычу между собой, а единственной не имеющей партнёра женщине в компании молчаливо предоставляют возможность самостоятельно выбирать. И тем не менее всех их — а теперь и Арсения — связывают между собой какие-то узы, от которых становится теплее на душе. Это и есть та неуловимая дружба?

Подобно тому, как Тапи была его любимицей среди всех черепах и прочих четвероногих обитателей озера, в компании друзей Ар-Сино всегда особенно выделял Шастуна — в конце концов, не повстречай водник этого человека, разве заинтересовался бы он людьми, разве обзавёлся бы материальным телом ради общения с, как он их раньше называл, _человеками_? Разве принялся бы наблюдать и анализировать мельчайшие нюансы человеческого поведения, стараясь постичь природу их мировосприятия?

Хотя с нюансами было сложно, ведь люди жили в запутанной системе, состоящей из кучи сложных связей, где каждый аспект зависел от десятка других. Вот, к примеру, прикосновения. В природе всё просто: хищник прикасается к жертве, чтобы убить, мать к потомству — чтобы позаботиться, зверь к дереву — чтобы пометить свои охотничьи угодья, а члены одной стаи друг к другу — чтобы помочь раненому или выразить свою симпатию. Ар-Сино и сам порой поглаживал Тапи по голове и шее, показывая ей своё особое расположение.

У людей же в сто крат сложнее. С одной стороны, люди любят прикосновения — все эти рукопожатия при встрече и похлопывания по плечу при прощании. С другой, в каких-то ситуациях они прикосновения ненавидят: Ар-Сино помнил, как вполголоса ругался Антон, когда вынужден был ехать на работу в плотно набитом автобусе, хотя, казалось бы, чем тесный контакт с сородичами в автобусе отличается от медвежьих объятий того же Ильи?

Из-за сложности всех этих нюансов Ар-Сино старался лишний раз не прикасаться к людям без особой на то необходимости: как он понял из наблюдений, отсутствие ожидаемого прикосновения не столь разрушительно влияет на отношения, как нежеланный контакт, а этими странными — _дружескими?_ — связями с людьми он слишком дорожил, чтобы рисковать. Водник был уверен лишь в одном: когда дело касается болезни или опасности, люди отбрасывают свои странные понятия о прикосновениях, и готовы на любой физический контакт. Личный опыт касаний только подтверждал этот факт: ещё зимой, на острове, Антон охотно ухватился за протянутую руку, когда был не в силах встать без чужой помощи, и позволил себя тащить к домику, когда не мог дойти сам. А уж когда Арсений чуть не рухнул в воду, — всё-таки долгое пребывание в материальном теле наложило свой отпечаток, подарив ненужные воднику рефлексы, обязывающие вздрагивать от любой неожиданности, готовясь к мгновенной реакции «бей или беги», — Антон и сам с неожиданной прытью ухватился за него, стремясь уберечь _сородича_ от губительного для _человека_ падения. И если это прикосновение было вполне объяснимо, то последующие, те, в которых не было необходимости, заставили задуматься. Вот зачем надо было снимать его с бетонной границы между берегом и рекой, как будто он сам спуститься не может? Понимая, что по некоторым параметрам его материальная форма превосходит возможности тела обычного человека, Ар-Сино не был уверен, способны ли люди, лишь по счастливому случаю избежавшие опасности, передвигаться самостоятельно сразу после этого, или им что-то препятствует.

Вообще тот случай подарил ему немало пищи для размышления. Например, Ар-Сино впервые был назван _другом_ , что было крайне странно, так как ни берегов, ни глубины дружбы он толком не осознавал, но приятно. В тот день он, привычно спрятавшись от людских глаз, убрал в тайник одежду и _отпустил_ воду, позволяя ей снова выглядеть простой жидкостью, и даже не вспомнил, что нужно бы вернуться к озеру и проверить, всё ли там нормально, без раздумий устремившись вслед за Антоном. Что-то с другом было явно не в порядке, и Ар-Сино считал необходимым проследить за ним.

Его подозрения оправдались, когда Ар-Сино увидел руки Шастуна, дрожащие, как поплавок при клёве — _неужто заболел?_ — и укрепились, когда друг проглотил таблетки наподобие тех, что принимал когда-то зимой при простуде. Однако дальнейшие действия Антона не вязались с этой теорией, ведь заболевшие люди почему-то избегают воды, предпочитая отложить купание на то время, когда пойдут на поправку, в то время как Антон поступил даже наоборот, заменив привычный короткий душ длительным лежанием в ванной. Подобное поведение хорошо знакомого человека было слишком странным и непонятным, и Ар-Сино не знал, что ему делать. Хотя что он мог, оставаясь бесплотным наблюдателем?

Приняв ванну, его человек кое-как вытерся и лёг спать. Ар-Сино всегда поражался способности наземных существ отрешаться от привычного мира, полностью погружаясь в мир сновидений. Сам он никогда не спал — в привычной бестелесной форме он попросту не нуждался во сне, а если долго пребывал в материальном виде, то, подобно дельфинам и рыбам, лишь частично позволял своему телу и разуму отдохнуть, принимая расслабленную позу и позволяя разуму дрейфовать по поверхности океана мыслей и причудливых видений.

Сон Антона стал беспокойным, друг сучил конечностями и тяжело дышал. Ар-Сино насторожился, ему не нравилась такая _то-ли-болезнь-то-ли-ещё-какая-непонятная-неприятность_ , но, не понимая сути происходящего, он не представлял, как можно помочь. И лишь когда он услышал полный отчаянья полувскрик-полустон Антона, водник понял, что человеку снится кошмарный сон — штука неприятная, но опасности не представляющая. Он уже собирался было вернуться на озеро, но следующий пропитанный болью возглас заставил его остановиться.

— Арсений!..

Он замер, оцепенел, его дух точно на мгновение сковало льдом, но со следующим, ещё более отчаянным зовом словно плотину прорвало. Внутри него будто бушевали ураганные ветры, поднимая волны на обычно ровной глади его спокойствия, а взбесившиеся подводные течения характера вздымали устоявшийся за века ил и песок, делая воду непроглядно мутной, и теперь Ар-Сино сам не знал, что творит. Не думая о последствиях, водник спешно позаимствовал не успевшую стечь из ванной воду и уже в материальном теле вернулся в комнату, склонился над спящим Антоном и осторожно прикоснулся к его плечу.

— Всё в порядке, я жив, — успокаивающе проговорил он, стараясь не выдать собственное волнение, и, вспомнив, что даже Тапи предпочитает поглаживание простому прикосновению, легко провёл ладонью по обнажённой коже человека.

Антон что-то невнятно проговорил, переворачиваясь на другой бок, и расслабился, успокоился, затих. Довольный результатом Ар-Сино беззвучно отступил в ванную, чтобы наконец вернуться на озеро и погрузиться в привычные дела, заодно обдумывая произошедшее.

***

Так и не придя ни к какому глобальному выводу, Ар-Сино решил положиться на волю случая, пустившись в дрейф и позволяя течению судьбы сносить его куда посчитает нужным. Впрочем, у него было несколько мелких, не столь значащих итогов: например, теперь он точно знал, что приходится Антону другом, ведь тот сам его так назвал. Равно как знал и то, что прикасаться к человеческой коже довольно-таки приятно, что она нежная, как черепашья шея, и тёплая, как прогретое солнцем мелководье, а где-то под ней, в глубине, подобно подземным водам радостно текут ручейки крови, разнося по венам жизненную силу. Сложив эти выводы, он решил, что, пожалуй, по человеческим меркам будет вполне правильным немного увеличить частоту прикосновений к другу, к примеру, перейдя на контактный вид приветствия, столь распространённый среди мужчин.

Ар-Сино боялся переборщить, поэтому внимательно следил за реакцией Антона, готовый прекратить при малейшем признаке недовольства. Однако друг не выглядел раздражённым, поэтому водник продолжал изредка касаться его. Правда, иногда от его действий к лицу Антона приливала кровь, окрашивая его нежно-розовым, как лепестки лотоса, цветом, но Ар-Сино всегда нравились приливы. Тем более такие. Раньше он был равнодушен к виду крови, но теперь понял, что прежде видел только пролитую, _умирающую_ красную жижу, в то время как живая, тёплая, благодатно струящаяся внутри живого человеческого тела кровь была в чём-то сродни первозданно чистой воде, вызывая в нём исключительно хорошие чувства.


	8. Нахлынуло

Идиотское предположение Анечки никак не выходило у него из головы, прочно поселившись в черепной коробке и генерируя дурацкие вопросы, которые он предпочитал игнорировать, хоть и не очень-то получалось.

_Разве мне кто-нибудь нравится? Да нет, чушь какая-то. А если не чушь? А если всё же нравится? Бывает ведь так, что ты сам не замечаешь своей симпатии к кому-то, вон вспомнить хотя бы как Поз со своей Катей дружил-дружил и додружился._

_Может, мне Анечка нравится? Нееее, дурацкий вопрос. Она, конечно, хорошая, симпатичная, работает нормально, а не как эта бестолковая Ленка, но как-то… Просто нет. Я же помню по своим детским влюблённостям, что с понравившейся девочкой хочется провести как можно больше времени, так что будь объектом моей симпатии Анечка, я бы наверняка приходил на работу раньше всех и уходил самым последним, а то и провожал бы её или даже по-дружески довозил бы её до дома на машине. Нет, это точно не Аня. Так, стоп, я уже не сомневаюсь в том, что у меня есть симпатия к кому-то, и теперь гадаю, к кому именно? Бред. Лучше бы делом занялся._

_Таааак. Договор. Касатцын Игорь Валерьевич, далее именуемый как Клиент, бла-бла-бла… Дурацкая фамилия какая-то, прям гибрид касатки и сарацина. Или чёрно-белого кита правильно писать через О? Ладно, неважно. Следующий документ. Блин, да что за день дурацких фамилий — Тронутый Евгений Борисович. Видел я того Евгения Борисовича, стрёмный мужик, такого не то что трогать — и смотреть-то лишний раз не хочется. Дальше кто там у нас? Косицына Ольга Николаевна. Помню такую, я тогда чуть не рассмеялся, увидев, что у неё волосы заплетены в длинную косу — интересно, она специально старается соответствовать фамилии, или это просто совпадение? Эх, вернуться бы в первый класс да снова дёргать девчонок за косы…_

Вынужденный сражаться с отвлекающими мыслями, Антон еле дождался конца рабочего дня. На сегодня у него была назначена очередная прогулка с Арсением, и, предвкушая хороший вечер, Шастун постарался смотаться с работы при первой же возможности. Прохладный от близости воды ветерок, радостные крики речных чаек, вкусное мороженое и приятное общество друга — что может быть лучше?

Но, как обычно, идиллия не продлилась долго. Какой-то долбанутый велосипедист, невесть почему ехавший не по велодорожке пятью метрами правее, а по пешеходной зоне, что была ближе к воде, чуть не сбил зазевавшегося Арсения — Антон чудом успел потянуть друга на себя. Удостоверившись, что с Поповым всё в порядке, и вдогонку обложив придурочного водятла изрядной порцией матов, Шастун возвратился в нейтральное расположение духа и собирался уже вернуться к нормальному течению прогулки, но вовремя заметил, что до сих пор держит Арсения за руку.

И что ещё хуже — ему это _нравится!_

Поспешно убрав конечность и запихнув идиотскую мысль на задворки сознания, Антон попытался было возобновить прерванную беседу, но не тут-то было: с неизменной улыбкой Арсений приобнял его за плечи, благодаря за спасение от чокнутого противника велодорожек, и дурацкая мысль вернулась из ссылки, обзаведясь подкреплением, состоящим из серии других не менее дурацких мыслей и вопросов, и все они так или иначе были связаны с Поповым.

Какое-то время он безуспешно пытался слушать очередную историю друга, одновременно сражаясь с одолевающими его сознание мыслями, но вскоре понял, что одно лишь присутствие Арсения придаёт им сил. Вынужденно прервав его рассказ, он распрощался с Поповым под предлогом нехорошего самочувствия, наскоро договорился о дате следующей встречи и бросился к ближайшей остановке, стремясь скорее попасть домой.

~•~

Переживая за здоровье друга, Ар-Сино быстрее обычного нашёл подходящее для развоплощения укромное местечко, тщательно спрятал одежду и спешно понёсся по лабиринту водопровода, безошибочно сворачивая в нужных местах.

Примчавшись на место слишком рано, он еле-еле дождался Антона и, пользуясь невидимостью бесплотного состояния, тщательно оглядел его в поисках симптомов недомогания. Но больным Шастун не выглядел, лишь чуть усталым, растерянным и немало встревоженным. Обеспокоенный отсутствием видимых следов возможной болезни, Ар-Сино решил как следует понаблюдать за Антоном, отмечая малейшие странности в его внешнем виде и поведении.

Первой странностью было то, что вопреки обыкновению Шастун не полез сразу под душ, а ничком завалился на кровать, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Полежав так пару минут, он с тяжёлым вздохом перекатился на спину, подложив руки под затылок, и с отсутствующим видом уставился в потолок. Провалявшись так минут пятнадцать, он возмущённо воскликнул «ДА ЧТО ЗА БРЕД?!» и, резко вскочив с кровати, отправился готовить ужин. Во время приготовления и приёма пищи Антон выглядел вполне здоровым, но, судя по выражению лица, мысли его плавали где-то далеко.

После трапезы он вернулся в комнату и сел за ноутбук, торопливо стуча пальцами по клавишам. Ар-Сино был не слишком уверен в своём умении различать буквы, всё-таки в этом он был самоучкой и мог многое делать неправильно, так что приходилось больше полагаться на картинки. Антон листал фотографии различных мужчин — возможно, искал изображения признаков заподозренной у себя болезни? На всякий случай водник придирчиво осмотрел его лицо, но не нашёл никаких отклонений от нормы: цвет кожи правильный, ничего не распухло, не покрылось какой-нибудь корочкой или сыпью, всё в точности так, как должно быть. Так почему же Антон занервничал сильнее? Почему он закрыл глаза и протянул руку перед собой, а потом, будто ожёгшись, отдёрнул её, прикусив губу? Не является ли это каким-нибудь редким признаком страшного недуга?

Антон ещё какое-то время помучил компьютер, но, так и не найдя ответа, вскоре лёг спать, пробормотав, что по запарке любая чушь могла примерещиться, да и утро вечера мудренее. Ар-Сино, какое-то время посторожив его сон и убедившись, что в этот раз друг обойдётся без кошмаров, вернулся на озеро.

На рассвете дух вернулся к Шастуну и продолжил наблюдения. Вопреки его утверждению, утром ничего не прояснилось, по крайней мере для водника — сам-то Антон ограничился тяжким «Значит, не показалось. И что теперь?». Глубоко задумавшись, парень даже не обратил внимания, что говорит отдельные фразы вслух, а вот Ар-Сино его слова заметил и обеспокоился ещё больше, но вовремя понял, что «Ладно, ещё пара дней осталась, придумаю что-нибудь» относится к назначенной на послезавтра встрече с ним, а не к сроку жизни человека.

Всё оставшееся до следующей встречи время встревоженный водник незримо провёл с другом, отлучаясь только когда он спал или работал, и то не дольше чем на час. Антон всё так же выглядел вполне здоровым, но был непривычно хмур и раздражителен, да и занимался нехарактерными для себя вещами. Например, он мог открыть видео и внимательно просмотреть его начало, а потом психануть, захлопнуть крышку ноутбука, отбросить многострадальный компьютер в изножье кровати, ударить подушку и бессильно рухнуть на неё, а потом, полежав и успокоившись, вернуться к просмотру видео.

Обычно, когда Антон что-то делал за компьютером, Ар-Сино смотрел на него, а не на экран — изучать лицо Антона, читающего забавную историю, с кем-то беседующего или во что-то играющего было куда интересней, чем пялиться на россыпь полупонятных значков или придуманных человеческой фантазией странных тварей. Но в этот раз, видя столь необычную реакцию друга, он нарочно уделил особое внимание тому, что Шастун смотрит.

На экране целовались двое людей — ничего особенного, Ар-Сино тыщу раз подобное видел как вокруг озера, так и в местах, где ему довелось побывать в человеческой форме. С чего бы Антону до такой степени странно реагировать на столь обыденное зрелище?

Изображённая на экране парочка принялась раздеваться, и Антон по непонятным воднику причинам снова захлопнул и отложил ноутбук. Ар-Сино недоумевал: во-первых, ему вообще было непонятно, почему люди считают обнажённое тело чем-то постыдным, а во-вторых, он уже неоднократно видел, как Антон глазел на изображения нагих людей, и раньше друг реагировал на это совсем не так. Быть может, непонятный недуг Антона лишил его потребности к размножению, и теперь друг не может спокойно смотреть такие видео, потому что это напоминает о его потере?

Вскоре Шастун продолжил просмотр видео, и по характерному бугорку на штанах Ар-Сино понял, что потребность в размножении далеко не утрачена. Догадаться, что же тогда с Антоном не так, становилось всё сложнее и сложнее. Лишь когда целующаяся парочка с экрана окончательно разделась, он понял — или, по крайней мере, понадеялся, что понял, — в чём было дело.

Теплокровные создания размножались не откладыванием икры, а посредством тесного физического контакта. Многие животные занимались этим не ради потомства как такового, скорее ради удовлетворения собственной потребности — зачастую им не то что пол партнёра, но даже его биологический вид был не важен.

Люди же были исключением. Они возвели удовлетворение потребности в культ, но утяжелили столь простую вещь грузом всяческих условностей, столь же нелепых, как идея ношения одежды в хорошую погоду. Даже для разовой случки, нарочно проведённой таким образом, чтобы исключить деторождение, они искали в партнёре строго определённые характеристики вроде телосложения, цвета кожи или волос, пола, возраста, расы и тому подобного — хотя, казалось бы, если в результате соития всё равно не появится ребёнок, то какая разница?

Однако для людей разница, очевидно, была. Более того: людское общество отличалось крайне странным подходом к соитию не ради деторождения. С одной стороны, всюду рекламировалась защита от нежелательных последствий, включая незапланированное потомство, а с другой — контакты между представителями одного пола, которые уж точно прибавлением в семействе не грозили, считались чем-то неприемлемым и негласно, а порой и гласно, порицались.

Вот и Антон, ранее предпочитавший смотреть записи, где действующими лицами были парень и девушка, явно порицал собственную тягу к просмотру текущего видео, где парень ласкал парня, и оттого злился на самого себя и вымещал злобу на ноутбуке, а потом, чуть успокоившись, возвращался к своему «неправильному» занятию. И Ар-Сино вопреки своим привычкам увлечённо пялился в экран вместе с ним, тщательно запоминая все детали в надежде, что когда-нибудь это знание ему пригодится. Ему не раз доводилось видеть, как люди удовлетворяют свои половые инстинкты, но раньше для него это было не более захватывающим, чем охотящаяся лягушка или гадящий бобёр — банальное удовлетворение существующих у всех живых созданий потребностей. Теперь же... То ли повлияло длительное пребывание в человеческом облике, то ли излишняя привязанность к человеку, но теперь соитие — хотя люди обычно называют это дурацким словом «секс» — его более чем интересовало. В нём как будто просыпалось нечто изначальное, гораздо более древнее, чем он сам. И если его многовековую жизнь нахлынувшая волна новых чувств и желаний сносила как песчинку, то что же чувствовали люди, жизнь которых столь мимолётна?

Хотелось уже не только видеть Антона и говорить с ним, хотелось прикасаться — и не тайком, невидимой и неощутимой для людей бесплотной сущностью обволакивая его прекрасное поджарое тело, когда он принимал душ или ванну, а открыто, так, чтобы Антон чувствовал эти прикосновения, обвить его, соприкасаясь всем телом, кожа к коже, сердце к сердцу, глаза в глаза. Дышать одним воздухом и осыпать любимое тело поцелуями и ласками, чтобы дыхание сбилось, кровь прилила к щекам, тонкий стан призывно изгибался, а с уст слетали сладкие стоны и мольбы о высшем наслаждении.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ар-Сино, конечно же, не нуждается в дыхании. Но это не мешает ему желать «дышать одним воздухом», потому что:
> 
> 1\. Чтобы что-то сказать, ему всё-таки нужен воздух, так что ради разговоров он дышит (другое дело, что воздух выходит из его водного тела, не изменив своего состава, т.е. в норме он не поглощает кислород и не выделяет углекислый газ).  
> 2\. Он привык маскироваться под человека и теперь, когда молчит, машинально делает вид, будто дышит.  
> 3\. Он хорошо помнит, как спасал Антона из океана, и только сейчас осознал всю интимность моментов спасения — они в буквальном смысле дышали одним воздухом. Словом, Ар-Сино был бы не прочь повторить такую вот интимность, только без риска для своего Антона.
> 
> И да, Ар-Сино уже не раз доводилось прикасаться к Антону, но то были либо прикосновения в рамках спасения, когда разум совсем другими вещами занят, либо робкое касание водной руки во время приёма душа, то бишь толком ничего не прочувствуешь.


	9. После дождичка в четверг

К утру четверга Антон более-менее смирился с изменившейся ориентацией.

Ну как смирился?

Он по-прежнему не мог уложить в голове тот факт, что теперь к нему применимо понятие «гей», «гомосексуалист» или по-простому «пидор». Его всё так же воротило от вида целующихся мужчин. Он, как и раньше, ни за какие коврижки не пошёл бы в гей-клуб. Как обычно, мужские тела и лица не казались ему привлекательными.

Кроме Арсения Попова.

Пожалуй, для его обновлённой ориентации следовало придумать новый термин — арсениесексуал. Или даже арсениепоповосексуал, потому что различных Арсениев в мире немало, но привлекал его только один. И как привлекал!

От вида целующихся парней на экране ноутбука Шастуну хотелось скорее нажать alt + F4, а то и выключить компьютер, но стоило представить на месте одного из них себя, а на месте второго — Арсения, как отвращение куда-то испарялось, руки принимались подрагивать от волнения, сердце стучало как бешеное, а в штанах становилось тесно. Уже не какой-то стрёмный щетинистый чувак целовал второго, чуть ниже ростом — нет, это Антон склонялся над доверчиво поднявшим к нему лицо Арсением, это Шастун целовал красивые тонкие губы, это он наклонялся к безупречной россыпи родинок на его щеке и шее, это он снимал с Арсения майку и проводил пальцами по прекрасной мускулистой груди и подтянутому животу, это он ласкал идеальный член Попова и нежно растягивал его дырочку, это он доводил его до умопомрачительных стонов…

Пускай на это потребовался не один день, но Шастун всё же успел разобраться в себе и своих чувствах до следующей встречи с Арсением.

Понять бы ещё, что с этими чувствами теперь делать…

Зная свою невезучесть, Антон прекрасно понимал, что Арсений почти наверняка гетеросексуален. Вспомнить хотя бы, как к нему липли различные девицы на острове, и сколь галантно он обращается с дамами своих товарищей. Но даже если закон подлости вдруг не сработает, и обнаружится, что в сферу интересов Попова входят парни — какова вероятность того, что ему понравится Антон?

Собираясь на работу, Шастун, помня о назначенной на вечер встрече, дольше обычного прихорашивался перед зеркалом. Он тщательно побрился, три раза причесался, воспользовался хорошим одеколоном, нацепил самые любимые и удачливые свои браслеты, заодно надев наиболее памятные кольца, и долго выбирал одежду, остановившись в итоге на довольно узких джинсах и простой чёрной рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами, хотя в глубине души противный голосок констатировал факт: что бы он ни сделал, Антон недостаточно хорош для великолепного Арсения. Каких бы мужчин ни любил Попов, если он вообще по мужчинам, наверняка Антон на них не похож: недостаточно мужественный, но и не изысканно-холёный, слишком высокий, чересчур тощий, с чрезмерно простыми чертами лица — нелепо изогнутые светлые брови, ужасно оттопыренные большие уши, слишком пухлая нижняя губа, да ещё эта дурацкая родинка на не менее дурацком перекособоченном носу… Словом, он не пара невъебически охуенному Арсению Попову, совершенному лицу и фигуре которого позавидует даже античный бог, такому обаятельному, харизматичному, с потрясающим бархатистым голосом, в общем, идеалу, о котором мечтает немало девушек и наверняка даже парней.

Зная об этой огромной, как бездонная пропасть, разнице между ними, Антон понимал, что шансы его ничтожны, поэтому твёрдо решил изо всех сил скрывать свой романтический интерес — так они хотя бы смогут и дальше проводить время как друзья; всё лучше, чем, переоценив себя, подкатить к нему и получить отказ, разрушающий до основания саму возможность общаться с непревзойдённым Арсением.

Когда он, загруженный своими невесёлыми мыслями, прибыл на работу, Анечка, который день подкалывавшая его репликами насчёт влюблённости в неизвестную ей девушку, заметила приложенные им усилия по наведению красоты и отпустила очередную шуточку про намечающееся свидание, на которую Антон впервые не отреагировал ни смехом, ни ответным приколом, ни возмущённым возгласом.

— Что-то случилось? — сочувственно спросила она, подсаживаясь на край его стола.

— Мне не светит, — машинально пробормотал Антон, вовсе не собиравшийся вступать в беседу.

— Почему? У неё кто-то есть? Она замужем? Расскажи! — блондинка завалила его вопросами и уставилась на Шастуна столь требовательно, но в то же время с огромным сочувствием, что он помимо воли принялся севшим от волнения голосом описывать ей Попова, стараясь подбирать такие формулировки, чтобы не пропалить случайно пол своего объекта воздыхания — к случайному каминг-ауту новоявленный арсениепоповосексуал не был готов.

— Просто совершенство во плоти. Идеал. Потрясающие синие глаза; взмахнёт ресницами, посмотрит в душу — и понимаешь: пропал. Губы, голос, руки, фигура — всё лучше некуда. Удивительное чувство юмора. Свой, порой крайне необычный, взгляд на всё на свете. Мы можем часами разговаривать на любые темы, шутить, слушать истории и рассказывать свои, — то ли от длинной тирады, то ли от того, что всё это время он представлял Арсения, в горле пересохло, и Антон, поднявшись из кресла, достал кружку из ящика стола и направился к кулеру. Анечка проследовала за ним.

— Так и почему же тебе не светит с такой замечательной девушкой? — заглядывая в глаза, спросила секретарь. Антону очень хотелось рявкнуть «Да потому что это мужик!», но благоразумие одержало верх.

— Мы лучшие друзья, — ограничился полуправдой он. — Да и зачем я — на этой фразе он провёл рукой сверху вниз, как бы указывая на своё лицо и фигуру — сдался такому вот идеалу во плоти?

— А почему бы и нет? — надула губы Анечка, обиженная на такое пренебрежение к самому себе со стороны приятеля. — Если ты в её глазах дорос до статуса лучшего друга, это уже говорит о том, что какая-то симпатия у неё к тебе есть. Осталось только разбудить в ней романтические чувства, и дело в шляпе! Ты у нас парень видный, высокий, красивый…

В этот момент пришёл Сидор Иваныч, и разговор пришлось прервать, а потом столько работы навалилось, что не было никакой возможности думать о чём-то ещё. Оно и к лучшему, наверное…

***

Выходя на крылечко, Антон взглянул на затянутое облаками серое небо и пожалел, что не взял с собой зонта. Хотя откуда ему было знать, что к концу рабочего дня прекрасное солнечное утро обернётся пасмурным днём? Хотя вроде бы небо высокое, да и туч не видно, так что, может, ещё обойдётся…

Когда он подошёл к месту встречи, друг уже ждал его там. Завидев Антона, Арсений улыбнулся, махнул рукой и поспешил навстречу. Шастун постарался безмятежно улыбнуться в ответ.

Рукопожатие длилось, казалось, вечность. Или долю секунды. Бесконечно много и в то же время ничтожно мало. Арсений поинтересовался его самочувствием, и Антон, со стыдом вспоминая свою понедельничную реакцию на осознание симпатии к другу, кое-как натянул покерфэйс и заявил, что всё хорошо. Ребята наконец двинулись по маршруту привычного променада, но впервые за долгое время не находили контакта — между ними невидимой стеной стояло неловкое молчание, изредка нарушаемое каким-нибудь вопросом или коротким рассказом, после которого общение снова затухало.

В этом мучительном состоянии они пребывали минут пятнадцать, пока Антон не напомнил себе, что это не дурацкое первое свидание, а обычная встреча с давним другом, знающим его как облупленного, видевшим его в самые неприглядные моменты — барахтающимся в штормовом океане, выблёвывающим воду из лёгких, запутавшимся в собственных ногах и подавившимся куском помидора. И это ещё если забыть тот эпизод с парапетом, когда Шастун очень показательно проявил баранье упрямство и неосмотрительность, которая могла бы оказаться фатальной! А если человек прошёл с тобой через столько идиотских ситуаций и при этом всё ещё рядом, всё ещё считает тебя другом, значит, он не отвернётся от тебя из-за какой-то ерунды.

После этого диалог наконец наладился, друзья оживлённо болтали, перебрасываясь шуточками, и всё снова стало как раньше. Ну, почти всё — как ни крути, а в свете свежеобнаруженной симпатии к Попову Антон просто не мог не замечать милых ямочек, появлявшихся на его щеках при улыбке, и не мог не желать продлить хоть на миг момент случайного прикосновения.

***

Их променад уже подходил к концу, когда сверху вдруг полыхнуло, громыхнуло и как полилось! Казалось, будто гулявший по облакам небожитель с чисто шастуновской грациозностью опрокинул стоящее на краю ведро, и вся вода обрушилась аккурат на них. Как назло, поблизости не было толкового укрытия — ближайшую остановку буквально вчера демонтировали, чтобы построить новую, капитальную, с магазином; область многочисленных кафешек они уже прошли, а под деревьями от грозы прятаться чревато ударом молнии.

Антон ускорил шаг, надеясь, что сумеет добраться до хоть какого-нибудь навеса или козырька подъезда по крайней мере отчасти сухим. Перейдя чуть ли не на бег, он неудачно наступил в лужу и поскользнулся, но Арсений не дал ему упасть, удержав друга за руку, и дальше они так и бежали. Попов не отпускал его руку, наверняка опасаясь, что Антон снова поскользнётся, а сам Шастун втихую наслаждался затянувшимся прикосновением.

Ливень стал ещё сильнее, и, осознав, что они уже промокли до нитки, и торопиться больше незачем, Антон перешёл на шаг. Они с Арсением всё ещё держались за руки, и хоть Антону и было неловко, первым разрывать контакт он не хотел, а Арсений почему-то тоже не стремился его отпускать. Теперь, не торопясь, он мог прочувствовать всю прелесть июльского ливня: тёплые струи дождя, барабанящие по плечам и макушке и щекотно скользящие между лопаток, обострившиеся запахи, яркие краски очищенного от пыли города, которые при беге скакали перед глазами размытой акварелью.

И, конечно, Попов. Даже попавший в ливень, он не растерял своей охуительности. Похоже, Арсению нравился дождь, он охотно подставлял лицо под капли, жмурясь и счастливо улыбаясь, а Антон смотрел на него и не мог оторваться, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти эту картину — блаженно улыбающийся Арсений, облепившая его тело футболка, подчёркивающая красивые линии мышц, и крепкая ладонь, бережно удерживающая его руку.

В обуви хлюпала вода, да и насквозь промокшая одежда не прибавляла комфорта, но Антону хотелось продлить эти мгновения как можно дольше. Он вовремя сообразил, что расхаживать по городу в мокром виде чревато простудой даже для столь закалённого человека, как Попов, поэтому, дойдя до обычного места прощания, он даже не замедлил шаг и уж тем более не отпустил его руку, а в ответ на удивлённый взгляд Арсения пояснил:

— Зайдём ко мне, нам надо высохнуть и переодеться.

Добравшись до дома, они обнаружили, что лифт не работает — то ли сломался, то ли во время грозы отключилось электричество. Пешком поднявшись на шестой этаж и кое-как нашарив в кармане липнущих к ногам джинсов ключи, Антон открыл дверь и завёл гостя внутрь, мысленно порадовавшись тому, что во время недавнего самокопания не устроил дома хаос. Разувшись, он отправил Арсения принимать горячий душ, чтобы исключить вероятность простуды, а сам занялся поиском подходящей сухой одежды, стараясь не думать о том, что прямо сейчас в его ванной стоит абсолютно обнажённый Арсений Попов собственной персоной, предмет его воздыханий и эротических грёз.

К счастью, в комоде нашлись абсолютно новые, даже ещё не распакованные трусы, а уж с футболками проблем и вовсе не было. Укомплектовав всё это махровым полотенцем, гостевыми тапочками и старыми штанами, которые давно стали ему коротковаты, а вот гостю будут в самый раз, Антон оставил всё это на стиральной машинке, установленной неподалёку от двери в ванную, и отправился подготавливать смену одежды для себя, а заодно поставил чайник — надёжней будет не только переодеться в сухое, но и согреться изнутри.

Когда он, распаренный и наконец-то сменивший одежду на домашнюю, вышел из душа, уже предвкушая чаепитие с таким же распаренным и мокроволосым Арсением, ему быстро обломали кайф — позвонил Сидор Иваныч, запоздало вспомнивший, что ещё днём хотел что-то уточнить. Антон был вынужден копаться в памяти, выуживая необходимые подробности, шагая туда-сюда по коридору и мысленно жалея, что к концу разговора вскипячённая вода остынет настолько, что даже нетребовательный к температуре зелёный чай не получится заварить.

Склеротик наконец уяснил что хотел и повесил трубку, а Антон поплёлся на кухню. Там его ждал сюрприз: оказалось, пока он говорил по телефону, Арсений позаботился о чае, необъяснимым образом выбрав правильную кружку, жёлтую с красным рисунком, любимый вид чая, — чёрный, — и добавив три ложки сахара — всё именно так, как он любит. Себе же Попов взял гостевую кружку со смешной надписью, которую ему пару лет назад подарил Позов, и заварил зелёный чай, насыпав так мало заварки, что чай был светло-светло-жёлтым. И наверняка неподслащённым — Антон хорошо помнил, что Арсений не жаловал разнообразные добавки к жидкости, предпочитая свободную от примесей воду.

~•~

Заходить в дом Антона через дверь, а не перемещаться внутрь привычными водными путями, было странно, но приятно. Правда, Арсению пришлось сделать вид, будто впервые видит всё это и не ориентируется в планировке, но эта ложь ему вроде бы удалась.

Принимать душ тоже было странно. Зимой, на острове, он тоже ходил в душ, чтобы не выдать своей нечеловеческой природы, но там он ещё не настолько привык к физическому телу и многого не замечал. Теперь же он по-настоящему вжился в человеческий облик и начал понимать, что люди находят в этом искусственном дождике, тёплые капли которого так приятно барабанят по коже. Правда, в конце пришлось вытереться полотенцем вопреки желанию сохранить влагу на теле, но чего не сделаешь ради маскировки?

Когда раздалась мелодичная трель телефонного звонка, Ар-Сино остался на кухне за старшего и решил проявить инициативу. Насколько он знал человеческие нравы, друзьям вполне дозволяется хозяйничать, если они делают это в целях проявления заботы. Пользуясь тем, что каждодневные наблюдения за Антоном крепко поселились в его памяти, Ар-Сино легко сумел сориентироваться на кухне: он точно знал, где что лежит, из какой кружки Антон пьёт кофе, а какую оставил исключительно для чая, какую кружку он может предложить гостю…

Водник был вынужден заварить чай и себе, ведь чаепитие было задумано с целью прогреть промокшие человеческие организмы, предотвращая простуду. Вообще-то с бо́льшим удовольствием он бы глотнул кипяточку, но это бы вызвало лишние вопросы.

Справившись с приготовлением чая, Арсений сел на стул, — разумеется, выбрав для этого не любимый стул Антона, а соседний с ним, — и откинулся на спинку, задумчиво гоняя ложкой чаинки. Его порой озадачивало человеческое отношение к воде.

С одной стороны, люди боялись воды: отгораживались от неё бетонными парапетами и металлическими перилами, перекидывали через неё мосты, не желая лишний раз взаимодействовать с рекой, прятались от дождя под зонтами, тщательно сушились после купания. А с другой… Сильнее их страха воды была лишь любовь к ней же. Они готовы были ехать за тридевять земель, чтобы искупаться в чем-то приглянувшемся им водоёме, они охотно устраивали водные процедуры, строили бассейны, катались на лодках… Неоднозначно как-то. А чего стоит одна их привычка убивать воду, отделяя от неё абсолютно все примеси, а потом искусственно добавлять в неё те вещества, которые они считали полезными либо вкусными?

Или, к примеру, плотины. Бобры возводят свои деревянные хатки лишь потому, что вода обеспечивает им защиту входа в логово. Люди же строят огромные бетонные сооружения совсем не для жизни в них; нет, они сначала делают воду своей пленницей, чтобы потом пропустить раздражённые вынужденным бездействием потоки через специально сделанные лазейки, где вода толкала бы лопасти турбины, создавая столь ценимую людьми одомашненную молнию — электричество. Они прокладывают металлические русла для электричества в свои дома, чтобы использовать его для своих нужд. Например, ту же воду в чайнике вскипятить. У людей вообще была какая-то особая страсть к нагреву воды. Видимо, недостаток внутреннего тепла сказывается, раз они вечно пытаются согреться: и _не-воду_ пьют «для сугреву», и горячий душ принимают, и жилища свои нагретой водой отапливают… Впрочем, в какой-то мере Ар-Сино мог их понять, прекрасно помня, как ненавидит собственное заторможенное состояние, в которое он впадал в холода, когда озеро покрывалось ледяной коркой, а в особо суровые зимы даже промерзало до дна.

Антон завершил разговор и вернулся на кухню. Отрешённо уставившийся на чайник Арсений поспешил перевести взгляд на него, чтобы понять, правильно ли он поступил, когда решил похозяйничать, заботясь о друге. Подопечные водника редко выражали эмоции, да и предпочитали в основном язык тела, а с людьми было интересней: их лица под действием эмоций менялись, как озёрная гладь от малейшего дуновения ветерка. Вообще-то водный дух давным-давно разобрался в основных эмоциях и их признаках, но, тесно пообщавшись с людьми, понял, насколько в этом деле важны трудноуловимые нюансы. Судя по мимолётной улыбке, беспокоиться не о чем — Арсений всё сделал как надо.

Они пили чай вприкуску с печеньками и неторопливо беседовали, а за окном уютно шуршал дождь, и на душе у Ар-Сино было тепло-тепло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Насчёт описания внешности Антона — лично я считаю и Антона и Арсения ошеломляюще красивыми, и случись мне судить конкурс красоты среди парней, я бы им обоим дала первое место (комп завис, когда было напечатано только «я бы им обоим дала», эдакий негодник! XD ). Но, как вы понимаете, мнение автора и персонажей частенько может не совпадать…
> 
> Насчёт скорости разбирательств в себе — да, это странно: в понедельник впервые осознать симпатию, а в четверг уже быть уверенным, что безнадёжно влюблён. Но когда любовь проклёвывается из давно сложившейся крепкой дружбы, подобное вполне возможно, по личному опыту знаю ;)


	10. Концы в воду

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рекомендуется читать под The Calling – Unstoppable (OST Smallville)

Вот уже девятый день он ходил как в воду опущенный. Не жил — так, существовал по инерции, машинально принимая душ, поедая завтрак, добираясь до работы, возвращаясь домой и проваливаясь в бездну сна. Мысли его словно навсегда остались в том злополучном дне, когда он совершил главную ошибку своей жизни, о которой теперь будет сожалеть беспрестанно.

Если бы он тогда поступил иначе!

***

Девять дней назад был прекрасный вечер. Душная июльская жара сменилась тёплым спокойствием августа, унылый штиль — приятной прохладой ветерка, а деревья подёрнулись сусальным золотом — верным предвестником осени.

Изменения коснулись не только внешнего мира, но и внутреннего. Антон окончательно свыкся с не так давно открывшимся в нём влечением к Арсению, и чувства в нём доросли до того уровня, когда продолжать бездействие становилось невозможным — душа жаждала что-то сделать, как-то повлиять на ситуацию, рискнуть, поставив на карту всё — и, чем чёрт не шутит, выиграть?..

Он ужасно боялся всё испортить, поэтому тщательно продумал всё до мелочей. Сверился с прогнозом погоды, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что ливня не будет. Надел белую рубашку, потому что Анечка говорила, что в белом он словно сияет, а, как известно, сияние затмевает мелкие дефекты — на том же солнце пятна невооружённым глазом и не заметишь. Нацепил все три счастливых браслета и два удачливых кольца — не то чтобы он сильно в это верил, но мало ли что, удача лишней не бывает. Продумал маршрут прогулки — Арсений как-то упомянул, что никогда не бывал на той стороне реки, и Шастун запомнил; а ещё он знал склонность своего друга к созерцанию красивых пейзажей, и потому решил привычную прогулку по набережной немного изменить, направившись не вниз по течению реки, а немного вверх, к мосту, с которого открывался чудесный вид — и к тому моменту, как они достигнут середины моста, как раз начнётся закат, окрашивающий небо и реку огненными переливами. Идеальная обстановка для признания. В таких условиях даже в морду получить не так обидно будет. Хотя он сомневался, что Арсений отреагирует настолько… радикально, но мало ли? Это же непредсказуемый Попов, ему что угодно взбрести в голову может.

Негромко беседуя на отвлечённые темы, они дошли до середины моста и остановились у перил, любуясь закатом. Точнее, любовался закатом Арсений, а Антон смотрел, как золотисто-персиковые лучи засыпающего солнца мягко оглаживают лицо друга, придавая ему такой близкий и родной, до странного _неидеальный_ вид. От великолепия Попова из головы Шастуна напрочь выветривались все мысли, а нынешний, смягчённый несовершенствами облик столь сильным воздействием не обладал — всего-то заготовленные предложения разбились на отдельные слова, хаотично разлетевшиеся внутри головы; собрать их во внятные формулировки гораздо проще, чем придумывать что-то с нуля. Да и потом, главное ведь начать, а потом врождённый талант импровизатора, усиленный практикой в тысячах разнообразных странных ситуаций, в которые он когда-либо попадал, сам подскажет, как продолжить.

Глядя на почти поцеловавшееся с рекой солнце, Антон в десятый раз мысленно повторил начало — _«Знаешь, мы не так давно знакомы, но мне кажется, будто знаю тебя целую вечность»_ — и посмотрел на друга, проверяя, не растеряется ли фраза в этот раз. Почувствовав его внимание, Арсений оторвался от созерцания залитого розовато-оранжевыми лучами пейзажа, перевёл взгляд на него и тепло улыбнулся. Пользуясь подвернувшимся моментом, Антон заговорил, выдавая подготовленную фразу и кое-как переводя речь в нужное русло.

— Знаешь, мы не так давно знакомы, но мне кажется, будто знаю тебя целую вечность. Мы так много пережили вместе, ты столько раз спасал меня от моей же глупости и нелепой смерти, я по гроб жизни буду тебе благодарен! — На этом месте Антон почувствовал, что его несёт немного не туда, и поспешил исправить ситуацию: — Ты замечательный человек, с тобой безумно интересно и невероятно приятно проводить время…

Взгляд Арсения, бессистемно плававший по лицу Антона, резко собрался, стал сфокусированным, холодным и скальпельно-острым. _«Он понял, к чему я веду, и не рад это слышать!»_ — осознание наждачкой чиркнуло по сердцу, и Шастун поспешил отвести взгляд, закусывая губу, чтобы не выдать своего отчаяния.

А потом случилось то, что показало ему всю глубину _настоящего_ отчаяния.

Руки друга с неожиданной силой оттолкнули его, и, сделав неловкий шажок назад в попытке сохранить равновесие, он упал, изрядно рассадив ладонь и предплечье о камни, торчащие из потрёпанного непогодой старого асфальта.

Громкий скрип и ревущий скрежет металла.

Характерный взрывной всплеск, как будто что-то крупное и тяжёлое упало в воду.

Перед его глазами, на том самом месте, где они только что стояли, возник ярко-красный автомобиль, прорвавшийся через ограждение проезжей части и изрядно погнувший металлические перила моста.

А Арсения не было.

Больше не было.

***

Он смутно помнил, что произошло потом; кажется, не желая верить в очевидное, он перегнулся через перила моста, выискивая взглядом друга — ну он же хорошо плавает! — хоть и осознавал, что падение с такой высоты в воду мало чем отличается от столкновения с асфальтом. Не найдя на поверхности воды знакомого цветного пятна футболки Арсения, он был оглушён обрушившимся на него осознанием беды. В его памяти отпечатались отдельные куски окружающей обстановки: номер машины, который с тех пор стоял перед глазами, словно выжженный на обратной стороне век; ничего не соображающий водитель-мажор, явно одурманенный какой-то наркотой; нелепо изогнутое и порванное, будто картонка, металлическое ограждение, об которое он случайно поранил другую руку, — ту, что не пострадала при падении, — когда в дурацкой надежде бросился искать Арсения под колёсами, хотя прекрасно понимал, что от столкновения на такой скорости любого отбросило бы далеко за пределы моста; бьющая по ногам струя проезжающей мимо поливальной машины; потёки крови, пачкающие отполированный красный капот, сложившийся гармошкой от встречи с перилами.

Он помнил, что на автомате набрал номер Позова и каким-то неживым голосом отстранённо оповестил его о случившемся.

Как он добрался домой и вообще что было потом, он не помнил. Его будто кто-то резко выключил, как выдёргивает вилку из розетки для выключения компа старая мымра из бухгалтерии, и возвращалось сознание лишь ненадолго. Он помнил, как Дима с досадой хлопнул по столу после очередного телефонного звонка, разозлённый, что благодаря влиятельному папочке мажор вышел сухим из воды — в судебном разбирательстве было отказано за недостаточностью улик. Нет тела — нет дела, а тела в реке так и не нашли, да и, видимо, не искали особо — что в воду упало, то пропало. Немногочисленных свидетелей произошедшего не то подкупили, не то запугали, а показания одного Антона против почти десятка людей — ничто, капля в море. Вещественных доказательств было с гулькин нос: искорёженные ограждения и перила свидетельствовали только о столкновении, человеческое тело было недостаточно жёстким, чтобы оставить свой отпечаток на металле, а обагрившая капот и асфальт кровь была признана принадлежащей Антону — пиздёж чистой воды, разумеется, ведь таким людям ничего не стоит подкупить экспертов, чтобы те подменили результаты. Был человек — и нет человека, никто ничего не докажет, концы в воду.

Антон помнил, что, выкладывая всё это, Димка жутко злился — так, как эмоциональному Матвиенко и не снилось: краснел, орал, пару раз даже ударил шкаф, чтобы боль привела в чувство. Сам Антон подобной ярости не испытывал — не может злиться тот, кто опустошён и подавлен, кто задушен свалившимся на него горем, как если бы он стоял с головой в петле и из-под него вышибли табуретку. Хотя скорее не табуретку, а целый мир, оставив его одного задыхаться от боли в холодном и чужом космосе.

Особенно больно было осознавать тот факт, что ничего не осталось. Ни тела, которое можно было бы похоронить и хотя бы приходить на могилку, ни совместных фотографий — Антон стеснялся фотографироваться вместе, считая селфи уделом дурочек из соцсетей, ни-че-го, одно лишь мокрое место, залитое кровью, машинным маслом и бог весть чем ещё, да кулон на порванной тесьме, что каким-то чудом зацепился о металлический прут ограды.

Антон очень боялся забыть Арсения, взгляд его пронзительно-синих глаз, его плавный голос, в котором вечно слышалась улыбка… Шастун постоянно перебирал в памяти проведённые с ним моменты, как самые что ни на есть ценные сокровища, а кулон, монетку на верёвочке, повязал на запястье так, чтобы было невозможно снять. В конце концов, именно из-за него Арсений погиб, это **он** потащил друга на мост вопреки привычному маршруту, это **он** выбрал для остановки именно то место, куда угораздило врезаться обдолбанного мажора, это **его** Арсений спас, оттолкнув, отдав взамен свою жизнь — и, не в силах изменить прошлое, Антон принял на себя эту ви́ру, расплачиваясь за невольное убийство самого дорогого человека, подвергаясь постоянным напоминаниям о своей вине. Лучше бы они никогда не встречались, лучше бы он тогда погиб в безжалостной круговерти океанских вод, но зато Арсений был бы сейчас жив!

Возможно, кто-то другой на его месте покончил бы с собой, но Антон слишком себя ненавидел, чтобы вот так просто избавить от заслуженных мучений. Нет уж, раз Арсений выкупил его жизнь ценой своей, он будет жить, ведь именно такой была последняя воля его возлюбленного.

Возлюбленного… Верно говорят: мы не ценим воду, пока не высохнет колодец. Только потеряв Арсения, Антон осознал, сколь глубоко оказалось его чувство к другу. То, что он принимал за симпатию, оказалось как-то незаметно проросшей из дружбы любовью, которую он по нелепости распознал слишком поздно, когда ничего уже нельзя было изменить.

Машинально, как заведённый, вернувшись вечером с работы, Антон безжизненной куклой осел на кровать, прислоняясь спиной к стене, и впал в прострацию, механически полируя кончиками пальцев привязанную к руке монетку, приступая к ставшему обычным за эти девять дней ритуалу самомучения растравляющими рану воспоминаниями.

Раньше он просто воскрешал в памяти облик Арсения, стараясь вспомнить всё до мельчайшей детали, — каждую родинку, каждый перелив оттенков его кобальтово-синих глаз, мельчайшие изменения изгиба вечно улыбающихся губ, — то сейчас, когда он уже немного свыкся с потерей, настал черёд самых болезненных воспоминаний. Разговоры обо всякой ерунде, весёлые розыгрыши, шутки и придуривания, странные мысли, случайные фразы — все эти мимолётные радости жизни, которым никогда больше не суждено повториться, мучительно растравливали раны на душе, в то же время принося странное облегчение.

_«Курить вредно вообще-то»,_ — раздался голос из памяти, когда Антон потянулся было к сигарете, и сердце кольнуло болью.

_«А когда звезда гаснет, она на самом деле не умерла, а добралась наконец до следующего слоя бытия, как пузырёк, добравшись до воздуха, сливается с ним»,_ — кольнуло ещё сильнее, без устали качающая кровь мышца едва не разрывалась от засевшей в ней тоски.

_«Лучше я, чем ты»,_ — теперь уже болело не сердце, а вся грудь, будто он снова чуть не утонул, и лёгкие залило водой, а потом вода превратилась в острые иголочки льда, раздирающие грудную клетку изнутри.

_«Думали, как длинного хоронить будут. А он взял и утонул»,_ — выдал когда-то Арсений в шутку. Помнится, в их компании про пережитое недоутопление свободно шутили только его непосредственные участники, Антон и Арсений — остальные в тот день слишком перепугались за друга. Ещё одна черта, которая сближала их двоих: только они могли смеяться над пережитой опасностью.

Антон расхохотался — громко, раскатисто, долго, до истерического хватания ртом воздуха. В тишине пустой квартиры его безумный смех, наверное, звучал слишком пугающе, так что хорошо, что дома никого не было — с того самого дня кто-нибудь из друзей старался постоянно быть рядом с ним, особенно верный Дима и сочувственно молчащий Илья, сам не так давно похоронивший мать, но ещё вчера Антон попросил, чтобы на девятый день к нему никто не лез, мол, хочется по-человечески погоревать в одиночестве. Друзья не хотели оставлять его одного, подозревая, что он задумал нечто нехорошее, так что Шастуну пришлось вручить им все имеющиеся в доме толстые провода, которые чисто теоретически могли бы выдержать вес такой каланчи, вздумай он повеситься, все таблетки, кроме безобидной дозы валерьянки, все бритвы и ножи (пришлось заранее порезать хлеб и колбасу для бутербродов) и что угодно ещё, если они посчитают это несущим опасность для жизни. Также он клятвенно заверил, что не будет выходить из окна или перегибаться через перила балкона, и не уснёт с сигаретой во рту, подвергаясь риску пожара. Пришлось ещё дать обещание отзвониться в девять вечера, а потом с утра, как проснётся, чтобы друзья уж точно перестали волноваться.

Снова вспомнив всё это, Антон согнулся в новом приступе смеха, как-то незаметно перешедшем в истерику. Сначала это были сухие рыдания, без слёз, но с дрожащей челюстью, с горестными завываниями, которые было невозможно остановить, от которых он едва не задыхался. Кое-как успокоив дыхание, сконцентрировавшись на ощущении рельефа монетки под кончиками пальцев, он сумел взять себя в руки, чтобы впервые за эти бесконечно долгие девять дней произнести самое дорогое слово.

Имя.

— _Арсений,_ — прошептал он, и на глаза навернулись слёзы, обильным градом падая с век. В горле появился комок, будто там застряли все невысказанные любимому слова, и он уже не мог выть — молча плакал, пытаясь не захлебнуться собственными слезами, лишь бессильно поскуливая, когда становилось особенно невыносимо.

~•~

Ар-Сино злился на себя. Если бы не его дурацкая затея притвориться человеком, Антон бы не страдал так от потери друга. Зачем, зачем он полез знакомиться с ним? Спас бы как прежде — тихими, незаметными потоками воды прибил бы его тело к берегу, а там уж о нём было бы кому позаботиться. В конце концов, можно было спасти его в человеческом облике, а потом просто уйти, спрятать одежду и отпустить позаимствованную воду, чтобы никто не смог найти его. Наконец, можно было просто не попадаться ему «случайно» на маёвке! Но нет же, не устоял перед искушением узнать Антона ещё ближе, и к чему это привело? Чем ближе, тем больнее в итоге терять!

Он был рад одному — Антон жив. Пусть ему больно, главное — он жив, ничего непоправимого не произошло. А ведь могло бы…

Ар-Сино представил, будто это не его тело рассыпается на мириады капель, когда от несовместимых с жизнью повреждений его созданные из многократно сжатой и оттого твёрдой воды кости высвобождают заложенную в них мощь. Представил, что было бы не с водным вместилищем души, а настоящим телом, сотворённым из плоти и крови. Как хрустнули бы, ломаясь, кости; как бегущие ручейки живой крови вырвались бы из-под кожи и омертвели, теряя цвет, застывая бурым льдом. Как было бы больно Антону умирать вот так — это он представлял довольно смутно, ведь водные духи неспособны чувствовать боль, ибо в нематериальном виде они неуязвимы, а собранное из воды тело не умело испытывать страдания, игнорируя мелкие повреждения и превращаясь в воду от смертельных. Но когда он об этом думал, Ар-Сино, казалось, понимал, что такое боль, хотя бы отчасти — как иначе назвать странную смесь страха, тревоги и высочайшей степени дискомфорта? И он был рад, что эта боль досталась ему, а не его человеку. Пусть он не способен уберечь Антона от тоски, но хотя бы сумел сохранить жизнь и здоровье друга.

Впрочем, если за физическое здоровье Антона Ар-Сино не беспокоился, понимая, что ненароком разодранная на месте аварии кожа рук срастётся, не оставив даже шрамов, то душевное заставляло поволноваться. Водник был бесконечно благодарен друзьям своего человека, не оставлявшим его одного.

Когда Антон уговорил друзей всё же оставить его ненадолго в одиночестве, водный дух забеспокоился. И даже добровольно отданные вещи, которые теоретически можно было применить для суицида, беспокойства не притушили. Кому, как не ему, знать, как много в окружающем мире способов умереть!

Когда его человек завыл раненым волком, и уж тем более когда из его глаз полилась странная вода, — _«слёзы»,_ — подсказала память, — то, что Ар-Сино определил как боль, многократно усилилось, подстёгиваемое чувством вины. Возможно, не струсь он признаться в своей истинной природе, Антон сумел бы принять его и не горевал бы теперь.

Когда друг, рыдания которого постепенно сменились тихими всхлипываниями, решил набрать ванну, беспокойство водника возросло. В таком состоянии Антон вполне был способен умереть, даже если сам того не желал — истощённый горем, он мог заснуть в ванной и, не заметив, уйти под воду. А в бессознательном состоянии организм, почувствовав недостаток воздуха, попытается сделать глубокий вдох, и лёгкие наполнятся водой, что для любого не-водного существа смертельно…

Антон заткнул пробкой слив, настроил температуру воды и побрёл на кухню. Там он проглотил с полдюжины маленьких жёлтых таблеточек, — тех самых, что друзья посчитали безопасными и даже необходимыми для Шастуна, — запил их огромным глотком воды из фильтра, умылся над раковиной и вернулся на кровать.

Разбушевавшиеся в душе Ар-Сино ветры беспокойства вызвали уже столь высокие волны, что он понял: бездействовать опасно. Он не простит себе, если с Антоном что-то случится. Тем более по его, водника, вине.

Пользуясь тем, что открытый кран более не ограничивал его свободу, Ар-Сино спешно материализовался, заимствуя как воду из полунабранной ванны, так и нарочно ускоренный им поток, мгновение назад струившийся по трубам. Завершив построение тела, он закрыл кран — нечего попусту тратить водные ресурсы — и, не тратя времени на поиск одежды, устремился к Антону.

Пришла пора исправлять свои ошибки.

~•~

Ожидая, пока валерьянка начнёт действовать, а вода в ванне наберётся до нужного количества, Антон придремал. Блаженного забытья он сегодня, как и во все предыдущие дни, не чувствовал — стоило прикрыть веки, как перед глазами вставал Арсений, живой, но недостижимый, и это было мучительно прекрасно и восхитительно больно.

— Антон?.. — очередное видение его воспалённого мозга застыло греческим изваянием на пороге комнаты.

— Арсений… — едва слышно выдохнул он, не в силах оторвать взгляда от его лица, пусть и зная, что это лишь сотворённый воображением образ.


	11. В омут с головой

_— Арсений… — едва слышно выдохнул он, не в силах оторвать взгляда от его лица, пусть и зная, что это лишь сотворённый воображением образ._

— Всё в порядке, я жив, — с неизменной поповской улыбкой проговорил фантом, заставляя вспомнить тот давний сон, где смерть Арсения был лишь нелепым кошмаром, а не обжигающим адом реальности.

— Ты всегда так говоришь. А потом я просыпаюсь и вспоминаю, что тебя больше нет, — голос Антона сорвался на последней фразе, как если бы он был готов разрыдаться. Но слёз не было, лишь горечь и опустошение измученного иллюзиями человека.

— Антон, это не сон. Я настоящий, я в самом деле жив, и хочу объясниться.

Шастун горько усмехнулся.

— Нечто подобное ты утверждаешь в каждом моём сне. Я устал надеяться на невозможное.

Привидевшийся ему образ Арсения подошёл ближе, двигаясь беззвучно, как и подобает порождению фантазии.

— Как мне убедить тебя в своей реальности? — спросил он, окинув Антона сочувственным взглядом.

— Никак, — выдал парень после мига раздумий. — Что бы ты ни сказал, это не повлияет. Если ты скажешь что-то, что я и раньше знал, это ничего не докажет, ведь моё сознание и так владеет этой информацией. А если ты сообщишь мне нечто, о чём я понятия не имею, то где гарантия, что это не шутки подсознания?

— И как нам тогда быть?

Антон пожал плечами.

— Так же, как я теперь живу. Как-нибудь, — бессильно огрызнулся парень, на мгновенье прикрыв веки. Порождение подсознания промолчало в ответ, и Шастун испуганно открыл глаза, боясь, что безмолвный образ Арсения исчез. Убедившись, что мучительно прекрасный глюк всё ещё здесь, он решил воспользоваться ситуацией.

— Раз уж я снова воображаю тебя живым и невредимым, то, может, поболтаем о чём-нибудь? Я… Мне ужасно недостаёт разговоров с тобой, Арсений, — голос его осёкся, и Антон поспешил сжать кулаки в попытке сдержать подкатывающий приступ тоски.

— Ладно, — покладисто согласился фантом и, подойдя так близко, что приходилось задирать голову, лишь бы не отрывать взгляда от его лица, остановился у края кровати, на которой полусидел-полулежал Шастун, и вежливо спросил: — Можно присесть?

— Кому, как не глюку из моей фантазии, знать, что тебе можно всё? — хмыкнул Антон, поджимая ноги, чтобы освободить место для друга. Не то чтобы в этом была необходимость — нематериальному фантому должно быть всё равно, где и на чём сидеть, но даже осознавая нереальность происходящего, Шастун продолжал относиться к видению как к настоящему Арсению, хоть и понимал, что от этого станет лишь больней.

Матрас прогнулся под весом иллюзорного Попова, и Антон поразился силе и детальности своего воображения. Арсений приоткрыл рот, будто собравшись что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал.

— Ты что-то хотел? Не молчи, пожалуйста, Арсений.

— Почему ты всегда зовёшь меня Арсением? — неожиданно спросил фантом. — Твои… наши друзья называют меня Арсом, Арсюхой, Арсюшей, Сеней, а ты ни разу не воспользовался ни одним из сокращений. Почему?

— Порождение моего больного мозга ещё и задаёт вопросы, ответы на которые и так давно известны, — мрачно бросил в пустоту Антон, но под смотрящим в самую душу взглядом любимых синих глаз не выдержал, всё же озвучив ответ. — Ты слишком идеален. Как греческий бог. Можешь себе представить, чтобы Зевса-громовержца кто-нибудь звал Зюшечкой? Или могучего Гефеста панибратски окликал Фестюхой? Или златокудрого Аполлона какой-нибудь смертный нагло называл Апом?

Арсений пожал плечами.

— Вот и я не могу, — подытожил Антон. — К совершенству обращаться следует подобающе, уважительно, не дурацким сокращением, а по настоящему имени: Арсений.

— Ар-Сино, — поправил фантом. — Моё настоящее имя — поо Ар-Сино.

— Сдаётся мне, в таблетки валерьянки кто-то подмешал дурь, без дополнительных стимуляторов я бы такое не выдумал, — саркастично пробормотал парень себе под нос. Только сейчас он нашёл в себе силы оторвать взгляд от лица Арсения и с немалым удивлением обнаружил, что привидевшийся ему объект воздыханий совершенно обнажён. — Кстати, а почему ты голый? Не думал, что моя фантазия настолько распущена.

— Я появляюсь в твоей запертой квартире живым и невредимым, называюсь истинным именем и пытаюсь рассказать тебе, что являюсь бессмертным водным духом, а тебя интересует лишь, почему я голый? — Арсений фыркнул, покачнув головой. Так привычно и болезненно-знакомо. — Так и быть, отвечу: потому что прибыл сюда водными путями, через водопровод, а одежда через кран не пролезла бы.

Антон расхохотался. Вдоволь насмеявшись, он привстал, чтобы дотянуться до лежащего на столе телефона, не вставая с постели.

— Так, есть у меня в контактах номер психушки? Или лучше просто ноль три набрать, а там уж разберутся? Нет, ноль три — это для обычных телефонов, а для мобильных… Ноль ноль три, почти как Джеймс Бонд? Или ноль тридцать? Или три ноль три? Блин, почему у меня такая отстойная память на номера? — негромко бормотал он себе под нос, будто разучившись мыслить не вслух.

Сильные руки легли ему на плечи, пригвождая к кровати, не давая дотянуться до смартфона.

— Не делай этого. Всё это тебе не кажется, это не сон и не видение, это реальность, Антон! Не смей ломать себе жизнь необдуманным поступком! — голос Попова звучал обеспокоенно и в то же время властно, но не это поразило парня.

Арсений. К нему. Прикасался.

Его личная шизофрения окрепла до такой степени, что он чувствовал прикосновения своего видения, как нечто абсолютно реальное.

— Как… Как это возможно? — едва слышно выдохнул изумлённый Шастун. — Раньше, когда я пытался к тебе прикоснуться, ты развеивался, как сигаретный дым.

— Я же говорил, что настоящий.

— И я могу к тебе прикоснуться? И ты не исчезнешь?

— Не исчезну, Антон, — невероятно тёплым голосом заверил его Арсений, улыбаясь мягко и терпеливо, словно маленькому ребёнку. — Делай что хочешь, если от этого тебе станет легче.

Дыхание перехватило. Антон дрожащей рукой потянулся к другу и робко коснулся кончиками пальцев его плеча. Настоящего, тёплого, _живого_ плеча.

Ощутив под подушечками пальцев тёплую бархатистую кожу, Антон захлебнулся накатившими эмоциями. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что от горя он съехал с катушек, и наверняка уже непоправимо, но склонившийся над ним Арсений был столь реален, и так хотелось верить в то, что он здесь, рядом, живой, и в самом деле смотрит на него с такой щемяще-родной улыбкой…

— _Арсений,_ — только и сумел сказать он, постаравшись вложить в интонацию всё, что чувствует. От пронзительности момента на глаза навернулись слёзы, и, не желая, чтобы иллюзорный, но такой реальный друг видел их, Антон притянул его к себе, вцепившись руками крепко-крепко, как умирающий от жажды в стакан воды. Он почувствовал, как Арсений подался вперёд, позволяя ухватиться поудобней, едва ли не ложась на него, и прижался крепче, ощущая, как родное сердце гулко бьётся куда-то в рёбра, а грудная клетка, в которой оно живёт, мерно вздымается и опускается под его руками.

_Такой живой…_

Он не сразу заметил, что слёзы уже не стоят в глазах, размывая зрение, а скатываются по лицу — вбок, по вискам к ушам, и вниз, расчерчивая щёки полосками влажных следов. Всё это он осознал лишь немногим позже, когда он чуть сильнее сжал друга в объятьях, и губы Арсения случайно прикоснулись к его скуле, невольно облизнувшись и бархатным шёпотом подытожив:

— Со́лоно. Как морская вода. Почему же слёзы зовут горючими, если они не горькие?

Губы Антона дрогнули в улыбке — кривенькой, недолгой, но впервые за долгое время не истерической, а настоящей.

— Потому что горючие — от слова горе. Или от «гореть», ведь по-настоящему плачешь только когда так плохо, будто душа сгорает в невыносимой му́ке, норовя превратиться в пепел.

— Прости, что заставил тебя испытать столько боли и горя, — повинился Арсений.

— Прости, что заставил тебя пожертвовать жизнью ради моего спасения, — эхом откликнулся Антон, ослабляя объятья и чуть отстраняя друга, чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я же говорил, что не погиб, — укоризненно заметил Попов. — Всего лишь вода, из которой было создано моё тело, вновь стала водой. Это даже не больно, так что незачем тебе просить прощения.

Антон слушал его, но будто не слышал; всё его внимание было посвящено глазам — ясным, сапфирово-синим омутам, обещавшим избавление от горя и тоски — и губам, о прикосновении к которым он мечтал столько времени… Осторожно, будто боясь, что стоит отпустить, и осязаемое видение исчезнет как прекрасный сон, оторвав правую руку от кожи Арсения, он потянулся к лицу друга. Нежно прикоснувшись подушечками к шее и линии челюсти, он рассеянно погладил большим пальцем его скулу, заворожённый безукоризненной идеальностью его лица, а потом притянул Арсения к себе, прижимаясь своими губами к его.

В первое мгновение это было просто соприкосновением ртов — одного совершенного, с чётко очерченными шелковистыми губами, и второго, совсем непохожего — большегубого, обветренного до красноты, давно не улыбавшегося, истосковавшегося по недостижимой мечте. Но в следующий же миг мечта шевельнула губами, робко отвечая на поцелуй.

Приникнув к устам Арсения, как истощённый путешествием через пустыню путник припадает к звенящему роднику, Антон послал остатки разума куда подальше, решив, что если в этом невозможном сумасшествии он может быть счастлив с Арсением, то не желает излечиваться.

Чувствуя на своих губах трепетно-нежные поцелуи Арсения, Антон жалел лишь о том, что потратил так много времени зря. Возможно, решись он признаться раньше, они бы могли давным-давно уже обрести друг друга.

Поцелуи становились всё откровеннее, от них замирало сердце и тут же пускалось вскачь, а голова шла кругом — то ли от невозможного восторга, то ли от недостатка кислорода. В какой-то момент Антону пришлось мягко отстранить от себя Арсения, чтобы хоть немного отдышаться. Шастун жадно хватал ртом воздух, не в силах оторвать от сбывшейся мечты взгляд и руки, будто если хоть на секунду освободить его из объятий, упустить из поля зрения, Арсений испарится, как роса поутру.

— Как давно я этого жажду, Антон… Антош, — хрипло проговорил Попов, и от звучащей в его голосе невероятной нежности у Антона мурашки по коже побежали. Кое-как восстановив дыхание, он понял, что не может — и не хочет — больше сдерживаться.

— Я люблю тебя! — торопливо выпалил он и трусливо прикрыл глаза, боясь и в то же время невероятно желая увидеть на лице Арсения ответ.

Прошло несколько секунд, но ничего не изменилось: Попов не отстранился, Антон всё так же чувствовал его объятья, согревающие, казалось, не только тело, но и душу. Приоткрыв левый глаз, Шастун осторожно посмотрел на оторопевшего возлюбленного.

Арсений выглядел ошеломлённым, как последний нищий, которому внезапно вручили величайшее сокровище на земле, на его лице читалось по-детски открытое, радостно-доверчивое и в то же время не смеющее поверить выражение, будто ребёнок, широко распахнув глаза при виде нежданного и такого желанного чуда, переспрашивает: «Это правда? Вы действительно решили отдать такое сокровище мне? Я об этом и мечтать не смел, а теперь чудеснейшая драгоценность принадлежит мне, вы не шутите?».

— Арсений, — робко позвал он, пытаясь расшевелить нависшую над ним живую статую.

— Ар-Сино, — машинально поправил мужчина, всё так же не выходя из ступора.

— Ар-Сино, — покорно согласился с ним Шастун, задумчиво произнося непривычное имя, будто перекатывая каждый его звук на языке. Первый слог словно бурлящим водопадом обрушивался с губ, второй лился нежным журчанием прохладного ручейка, а третий будто омывал душевные раны целебными океанскими водами. Любимый Арсений, Ар-Сино, невозможное совершенство во плоти, сейчас смотрел на него как на недостижимое сокровище, и Антон тонул в его взгляде, позволяя себе с головой погрузиться в омут поглотившего их безумия.

Он увидел, как по лицу всё ещё поражённого таким откровением Арсения скользнула слезинка, и поспешил сцеловать её. Солёная капелька скользнула по губам, почему-то не раздражая обветренные ранки и трещинки.

Не зная, как вывести замеревшего друга из этого странного состояния, Антон потёрся носом об его нос и ещё раз позвал.

— Ар-Сино… Арс!

Синие глаза моргнули, Арсений встрепенулся и, на мгновение озарившись ослепительной улыбкой, подался вперёд, срывая с губ поцелуи с такой страстью, что Антону на мгновение показалось, будто его снова сбило с ног разбушевавшимися волнами.

И в этом океане страсти он был готов утонуть.


	12. В пучину

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: контент 18+

Антон тонул в волнах обрушившейся на него страсти, задыхаясь от невыносимой нежности. Его воплощённая мечта, его постыдная фантазия, _его_ Арсений, нереально настоящий и живой, целовал его — жадно, влажно, впиваясь в губы, ураганом врываясь в рот, будто вызывая его язык на странный полутанец-полупоединок, отрываясь лишь когда Антон начинал задыхаться. Позволяя отдышаться, Ар-Сино переключался на его лицо, осыпая поцелуями каждый миллиметр. Шастун судорожно хватал ртом воздух, чувствуя, как под кожей бегают электрические искры, вторя маршруту поцелуев любимого, и бессознательно, хаотично водил руками по его телу, а потом, не выдерживая, обхватывал ладонями его лицо, вновь приникая к таким желанным губам.

Сквозь штаны он почувствовал, как бедра коснулся горячий стояк, и на миг наваждение схлынуло, сменившись стеснением. Насилу оторвавшись от манящих губ, он отстранил от себя Арсения, чувствуя, как уши и щёки заливает краска.

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоился Ар-Сино.

— Мне нужно знать, чего ты от меня хочешь, — выпалил он в ответ, пытаясь перевести дыхание. — Я… боюсь сделать что-то не то, — признался он, вперившись взглядом в чуть съехавшую простыню.

— Что бы ты ни делал, для меня всё будет «то», — прошелестел Арсений, почти касаясь его уха губами, так, что от его бархатистого шёпота по коже проползли мурашки. Его голос, казалось, проникал в самые потаённые уголки разума парня, порождая в них всё новые фантазии. — Я хочу наслаждаться твоим удовольствием.

От столь откровенного признания ещё больше горели щёки. Со стороны он, наверное, выглядел так себе — зардевшийся, смущённый, растрёпанный, тяжело дышащий, с расширенными зрачками и мелкой дрожью нетерпения во всём теле. Арсений же явно счёл открывшуюся ему картину эротичной, поскольку покончил с разговорами, вновь накидываясь на него. Охотно отвечая на его ласки, Антон не заметил, как ловкие руки Ар-Сино принялись расстёгивать пуговицы на его чёрной рубашке. Он осознал это уже позже, когда с застёжкой было покончено, и присел на кровати, помогая снять с себя предмет ненавистного траура, которому не место было в этом чудесном сне наяву. Поддавшись порыву, Шастун торопливо избавился от остальной одежды, уравняв их положение, и спешно, боясь, что ещё миг — и он передумает, набросился на Арсения, подминая его под себя, наконец-то чувствуя его своей кожей, увлекая в беззастенчиво откровенный поцелуй. Ничуть не смущаясь, Попов беспрекословно занял место снизу и, пользуясь тем, что новая поза освободила руки, принялся водить ими по телу Антона, поглаживая, лаская, рассыпая по коже дразнящие искорки щекочущей нежности.

В очередной раз оторвавшись от Арсения, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, Антон осмотрел открывшийся ему вид: под ним призывно изгибался, потираясь о его тело, восхитительно возбуждённый мужчина; его губы распухли от поцелуев, дыхание сбилось, а взгляд синих глаз слегка затуманился.

Антону вдруг захотелось услышать, как Ар-Сино стонет. Для начала он на пробу прикусил его губу, но брюнет покорно принял диковатую ласку, не издав ни звука. Тогда Шастун оттянул зубами нежную светлую кожу шеи, с наслаждением вбирая её в рот и посасывая, а позже зализывая потревоженное место. Уже лучше — полувздох-полувскрик застрял в горле, так и не сорвавшись с губ. Парень перешёл ниже, зацеловывая каждую встречающуюся на пути родинку, втягивая в рот, посасывая, полизывая, осыпая поцелуями едва знакомую с солнцем кожу, сквозь которую отчётливо проступали голубые полоски вен. Дойдя до аккуратного коричневого соска, он был вознаграждён мелодичным стоном, в котором слышалось удивление вперемешку с наслаждением, и довольно мурлыкнул. Антон с удовольствием поигрался с чувствительной горошиной соска, всячески экспериментируя, — целовал, теребил языком, покусывал, дул, втягивал в рот, — и Арсений всякий раз отзывался протяжным стоном. Играясь с одним соском, другой он стимулировал рукой, — гладил, потирал, сжимал, дразнил прохладой колец, даже разок ущипнул, — а потом поменял руку и перешёл ко второму комочку вожделенной плоти.

Вдоволь насладившись его стонами, Шастун продолжил экскурсионный спуск по этому прекрасному телу. Обводя языком контуры мышц пресса, он чуть задержался у пупка, целуя особо приметную родинку, и двинулся ниже, подбираясь к поджидающему своей очереди члену, такому же идеальному, как и его владелец. Достигнув цели, Антон обхватил ствол ладонью и на пробу сделал плавное движение, на что Попов отозвался всем телом, выгнувшись на постели в гортанном стоне.

Легонько, едва касаясь, Антон провёл языком вдоль уздечки, нежно лизнул истекающую смазкой тёмно-розовую головку и вобрал её в рот, наслаждаясь возбуждённым вскриком любовника. Шастун экспериментировал с разными видами ласк, изучая исторгаемые Арсением стоны — невесомо щекотал самым кончиком языка, развратно облизывал, делая язык расслабленным и широким, усиливал нажатие, скользя по гладкой поверхности, пускал в ход губы, бережно обхватывал, посасывал, как леденец, создавая во рту вакуум, менял амплитуду движений руки. Ар-Сино едва ли не плавился от удовольствия, вцепляясь в простыню и издавая стон за стоном — и всё это не сводя с него затуманенного возбуждением взгляда.

— Антоооош, — простонал Попов, призывно разводя ноги, бесстыдно подставляя взглядам и прикосновениям полоску нежной кожи промежности и звёздочку ануса. Шастун не задумываясь скользнул по открывшемуся маршруту и принялся обихаживать языком новый фронт работ, не забывая ласкать рукой возвышающийся где-то за пределами видимости член. Как следует смочив слюной дырочку и расслабив её нежными прикосновениями губ, Антон аккуратно надавил на сфинктер языком, самым кончиком проникая внутрь, на что Ар-Сино двинул тазом вверх, позволяя войти чуть глубже.

У парня устал язык, так что пришлось заменить его тщательно облизанными пальцами — сначала лишь одним и совсем неглубоко, но с каждым движением проникающим всё дальше, а затем и двумя, сняв и отбросив в сторону мешающиеся кольца. Антон думал, что придётся не раз добавлять слюну, чтобы пальцы двигались внутри любовника с максимальным комфортом и удовольствием для последнего, но, видно, его свихнувшийся разум гуманно наградил Ар-Сино способностью вырабатывать естественную смазку подобно женщинам.

Сходя с ума от каменного стояка и нереализованного желания овладеть жертвой своих чувственных пыток, он дошёл уже до трёх пальцев, с развратным хлюпаньем входящих и выходящих из разработанного прохода, когда Арсений наконец-то взмолился о большем.

— Антооооош, — простонал он, скалясь и вскрикивая, когда парень делал особо удачное движение пальцами. — хочу прочууу-Ах!-вствовать тебяаааА! всем тело-оооооу-м…

Рассудив, что отверстие вполне готово к удовлетворению их общих на двоих желаний, Шастун помог любовнику перевернуться на живот, и тот сразу же приподнял таз, упираясь коленями в кровать и прогибаясь в спине, открывая потрясающий вид на упругие ягодицы и призывно приоткрытое колечко мышц. Подведя к нему головку изнывающего от нетерпения члена, Антон мучительно — и в то же время восхитительно — медленно подался вперёд, чувствуя, как растянутые стеночки впускают его, алчно обволакивая. Поглощённый этим потрясающим ощущением, он, кажется, даже забыл как дышать, но когда головка погрузилась полностью, дыхание вернулось вместе с усилившимся искушением, и он, не выдержав, резким движением подался вперёд, вонзаясь в его плоть на всю длину, выбивая из Арсения громкий вскрик.

— Аааарс, — охрипшим от страсти голосом прорычал он, лишь после этого осознав, что, вероятно, причинил любимому боль. Безумно хотелось продолжить двигаться, но, опасаясь нанести Ар-Сино вред, он замер, склонясь над уткнувшимся в подушку партнёром и вперемешку с извинениями осыпая поцелуями его лопатки и шею.

— Антооош, хорошооо, ещёооо! — чуть ли не взвыл Арсений, пытаясь хоть немного сползти с члена, чтобы снова на него насадиться. — Мне невозмо-ожно причинить боль или вред.

Поцеловав на прощанье расположенную под лопаткой родинку, Антон, успокоенный заверением возлюбленного, вернулся в прежнее положение и медленно-медленно, испытывая собственное терпение, вышел целиком и вновь вошёл, на этот раз плавнее и не столь быстро. Внутри было охуительно тесно, влажно и горячо, что напрочь сносило крышу, вышибая из разума всё, кроме упоительной картины распластавшегося под ним стонущего Арса, что лишь заводило ещё больше, побуждая продолжать двигаться, покидая желанное лоно лишь затем, чтобы вновь вернуться.

Он жадно толкался внутрь, непроизвольно издавая низкий стон, смешивающийся с мелодичными постанываниями Ар-Сино, что ещё сильней кружило голову, и сдавал назад, оставляя в этой невероятной заднице лишь головку, но и этого казалось мало. Хотелось полностью обладать Арсением, всей кожей чувствуя одурманивающее тепло его гибкого тела, хотелось чувствовать вибрацию его оглушительных стонов, целовать и обнимать, сплетаясь с возлюбленным в одно целое. С сожалением выйдя из откровенно облегающего его стояк отверстия, он бережно помог Ар-Сино перевернуться лицом к нему и снова медленно, будто дразнясь, проник в него, наслаждаясь сочетанием потрясающих ощущений с великолепным видом. Картина его взору представилась неимоверно откровенная и чувственная — расхристанный Арсений, с взлохмаченными волосами и подёрнутыми томной поволокой глазами, с припухшими губами и выражением блаженства на лице, с эрегированным членом, подрагивающим в такт ударам сердца, и обхватившей ствол любовника растянутой дырочкой. От такого зрелища просто сносит башню, Антон лишь на миг сдерживается, чтобы запечатлеть все подробности этой восхитительной сцены, и тут же прижимается к груди Арсения, опираясь на локти по бокам от него и просовывая ладони между измятой простынёй и совершенным телом любимого, обвивая его руками и приникая к губам. Разница в росте как раз позволяет без особых неудобств продолжить фрикции, не разрывая горячего мокрого поцелуя.

Они движутся всё быстрее и быстрее, бесстыдно постанывая прямо в поцелуй, член Арсения трётся меж их животами, а задница развязно хлюпает от избытка смазки, но и этого как будто мало, они слишком изголодались друг по другу, им нужно что-то большее, нечто, что окончательно сольёт их воедино. Антон перемещает одну руку на зад Попова, сжимая до синяков, а вторую переплетает пальцами с ладонью активно подмахивающего Арсения, и безостановочно целует-целует-целует его в губы. Дошедший до предела накал желания наконец взрывается феерией страсти, и Антон, в последний раз вскрикивая протяжное «Ааааарс!», изливается в жаркую глубину, на что Ар-Сино, до боли вцепившись пальцами в его руку и плечо, отвечает особо громким и ярким стоном, орошая живот любовника горячими каплями.

Несколько мгновений они так и лежат, не в силах разорвать объятья. Антону нравится чувствовать себя единым целым с возлюбленным, но усталость уже давит на плечи, а наваливаться на Арсения своими восемью десятками килограммов он считает неправильным, так что неохотно отстраняется от него, выходя и бессильно валясь на кровать рядом с ним. По-хорошему надо бы в душ, да и сбившуюся простыню не мешало бы перестелить, а лучше и вовсе заменить на новую, но у него сейчас не хватит сил, чтобы поднять себя с постели — ни моральных, ни физических.

Ар-Сино смотрит на него с какой-то ошеломлённой нежностью, если такое вообще бывает, и робко тянется к нему. Шастун не понимает причин подобной нерешительности — всего минуту назад они касались друг друга в самых интимных местах, так чего же теперь стесняться? Он перехватывает руку брюнета и, следуя импульсивному порыву, целует, тут же прижимая её к груди, не то желая спрятать её как драгоценность за пазухой, не то наоборот вручить своё сердце.

— Двигайся сюда, Арс, я тебя обниму, — хрипловато произносит Антон, и тот охотно подчиняется. Арсений не совсем понимает всей его задумки, так что Антону приходится ещё и просить его повернуться на бок, но в итоге у них получается уютно устроиться. Они лежат в позе ложек, — Антон прижимается к испещрённой родинками спине Ар-Сино, повторяя контуры его тела, обхватив любимого руками и уткнувшись носом в его затылок, теперь уже Арс прижимает его руку к своей груди, — и Шастун, кажется, ещё никогда не был так счастлив.

Впервые за эти девять дней он с удовольствием погружается в пучину сна, и его сновидения легки и безмятежны.


	13. Точка кипения

Громкая мелодия ввинтилась в уши, истязая многострадальные перепонки сочетанием резких звуков с дребезжанием вибрирующего на столе мобильника, заставляя Антона с мученическим стоном открыть глаза. Ему смутно казалось, что он ожидал проснуться как-то иначе, но мозг не желал включаться, так что он забил на попытки самокопания, вместо этого потянувшись за телефоном.

— Алё, Дим?

— Славатебегосподи, живой! — в ворчливом голосе Позова, как ни странно, слышалось облегчение.

— Ну да, а что? — не врубился Шастун.

— А то, что ты в девять вечера отзвониться обещал, а сам этого так и не сделал! Я вчера ночью с ума сходил, гадая, то ли ты просто наконец-то смог крепко заснуть, то ли ты решил свести счёты с жизнью и нужно мчаться тебя откачивать! Мы тут, между прочим, волнуемся за тебя, — укоризненно пояснил друг, и Антону стало стыдно: друзья искренне переживают за него, а он… А что он, кстати, вчера делал, почему забыл позвонить, как договаривались?

Сонный мозг неохотно подключал память, так что парень с большим трудом сумел вспомнить, что попросил друзей оставить его одного, что довёл сам себя до истерики с неконтролируемым хохотом и рыданиями, что выпил валерьянку и поставил набираться ванну…

— Блять, ванна!!! — выпалил Антон, хватаясь за голову — со стороны двери доносилось подозрительное шипение. — Короче, я живой и потом перезвоню, Поз, пока!

Нажав на отбой, Шастун бросился в ванную, морально готовясь увидеть там потоп и подсчитывая, во сколько ему обойдётся покрытие убытков затопленных соседей снизу.

Однако в ванной было сухо — краны закрыты, в самой ванне ни капли воды.

Антон попытался понять, как так могло произойти: он прекрасно помнил, как открывал кран, чтобы набрать ванну. Либо он принял ванну, слил воду и почистил резервуар, но отчего-то совсем этого не помнит, либо он бессознательно выключил кран. В обе версии как-то, если честно, не верилось, но других не было.

Предприняв очередную попытку вспомнить, что же было дальше, Антон сумел воскресить в памяти тот факт, что, дожидаясь, пока наберётся вода, он прилёг на кровать, но то, что было потом, никак не вспоминалось.

А потом резко вспомнилось.

Мучительно прекрасный сон, в котором Арсений был жив, в котором он пришёл к нему, обнажённый и полный нежности, счастливое видение, в котором Антон наконец-то смог к нему прикоснуться, созданная измученным мозгом иллюзия, в которой они любили друг друга до умопомрачения и заснули в одной постели… В сердце будто кинжал вогнали — так больно было осознавать, что всё это лишь несбыточная мечта, что Арсений мёртв и никогда не…

В желудке заурчало — со стороны кухни донёсся аппетитный запах яичницы, сопровождаемый характерным шкворчанием. «Наверное, от соседей через вентиляцию донеслось», — подумал было Антон, но тут послышалось такое знакомое мурлыканье какого-то мотивчика, что Шастун, едва не выронив зачем-то прихваченный телефон, который он машинально продолжал сжимать в пальцах, помчался на звук.

На его кухне стоял у плиты Арсений Попов собственной персоной, одетый лишь в фартук, жарящий яичницу и тихонько напевающий что-то себе под нос.

Антон потёр глаза. Кожу неприятно укололо кристалликами соли, оставшимися от вчерашних слёз, но нереальное видение так никуда и не исчезло, продолжая пританцовывать в такт своему мурлыканью, сверкая полукружиями задницы.

— Арс… — чтобы выдохнуть это имя, Шастуну потребовалось собрать всю свою решимость.

— Антош? Ты уже проснулся? — с улыбкой обернулся к нему Попов. Только сейчас Антон заметил, что тот держит раскалённую сковородку прямо за металлическую ручку, не пользуясь прихваткой. Либо Шастун окончательно сошёл с ума, либо…

— Так это… не сон?

— Как видишь, — пожал плечами Ар-Сино.

Антон проморгался, пощипал себя за руку (больно, блин!), сосчитал пальцы на руках и на всякий случай даже на ногах, мысленно составил три предложения на корявеньком английском, вспомнил девичью фамилию каждой из своих бабушек, включая двоюродных, крепко зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Ничего не изменилось: на его кухне всё так же стоял живой, здоровый, совершенно голый — не считая фартука — и крайне жизнерадостный Арсений Попов.

— Это всё реальность?.. — выдохнул Шастун, пытаясь нашарить спинку стула — отрывать взгляд от чудесного видения всё ещё было страшно: а вдруг пропадёт?!

— Ты теперь каждый день меня об этом спрашивать будешь? — с весёлым любопытством откликнулся Арсений.

— До тех пор, пока не сумею окончательно убедиться, — честно признал Антон. — То есть… подожди, всё, что было вчера, действительно было? Это мне не приснилось?

Арсений пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею, что тебе снилось, а вот что на самом деле было, перечислить могу. Тебе было так тоскливо, что я не выдержал и пошёл тебя успокаивать. Ты принял меня за видение и попросил поговорить с тобой. Потом…

Антон хорошо помнил, что было потом: попытки поступить разумно и вызвать бригаду психиатрической помощи, осознание, что к Арсению можно прикоснуться и он не исчезнет, и все вытекающие из этого последствия… Кажется, его лицо по цвету уже сравнялось не то что с помидором, а с запрещающим движение сигналом светофора.

— …а потом ты обнял меня и заснул. Через некоторое время я смотался на озеро, проверил, всё ли там в порядке, и вернулся сюда. А потом вот подумал, что тебе будет приятно, если я приготовлю завтрак, — подытожил Арсений, в отличие от него ничуть не покрасневший во время упоминания постельных эпизодов. — О, чайник вскипел. Тебе чай или кофе?

Шастун приземлился на стул, отстранённо наблюдая, как Попов хозяйничает на его кухне, безошибочно выбирая именно ту посуду, которую обычно использовал он.

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросил Арсений, прихлёбывая всё ещё слегка бурлящий кипяток из гостевой кружки.

— Я… я пытаюсь всё это осознать, но как-то не получается, — выдохнул Антон.

— Не стесняйся спросить, если тебе что-то непонятно, — посоветовал Арсений. — Кстати, приятного аппетита.

Антон подцепил вилкой кусок глазуньи и отправил в рот. Яичница оказалась точь-в-точь такой, как он любил: не сыроватая, не пережаренная, с мелкими кусочками колбасы (правда, порванными вручную, а не нарезанными, поскольку все ножи оставались у Позова) и зелёным луком, да ещё и солёная ровно настолько, как ему нравилось.

— Если ты не Арсений Попов, а водный дух Ар-Сино, то откуда ты знаешь, как готовить яичницу? — браво, Антон, ну конечно же это самый важный вопрос, который нужно первым делом задать сверхъестественному существу и по совместительству своему любовнику.

— Много раз видел, как ты её готовишь, — мягко улыбнулся Арс. — Ещё вопросы?

— Много раз видел? Как?

Арсений открыл и закрыл рот, чем-то напомнив рыбу.

— Просто видел, — наконец он нашёлся с ответом.

— Как видел? Ты был у меня дома лишь однажды, когда мы попали в ливень, и тогда мне точно было не до готовки! — Антону всё больше казалось, что это продолжение его не то сна, не то галлюцинации.

— Антош, водные духи потому и зовутся духами, что обычно незримы и неосязаемы. Мне не нужно иметь тела, чтобы находиться там, где пожелаю. Главное, чтобы рядом было достаточное количество воды.

— Так, давай с самого начала, а то я ничего не понимаю, — нахмурился Шастун, отпивая кофе, в котором, кстати, была именно такая пропорция сахара, как он всегда любил: три с половиной ложки на одну ложечку растворимого «Nescafe Gold».

— С самого начала? — переспросил Арсений. — Ладно. Итак, вспомни день, когда ты чуть не утонул.

— И ты бросился в океанские волны и спас меня, — добавил Антон, поднося ко рту очередной кусок яичницы.

— Нет, раньше. Вспомни тот вечер, когда у тебя свело ногу в озере и вам пришлось заночевать на берегу, — мягко поправил Ар-Сино.

— Ты и тогда был там?

— Я _всегда_ был там. С самого первого мига своего существования. И до тех самых пор, пока впервые в жизни не покинул озеро, чтобы проследить за тобой.

— Это когда?

— Точно не помню, в то время я не следил за датами. Знаю лишь, что это было уже после того, как ты подарил мне это, — ответил водник, прохладными пальцами касаясь запястья Антона, где всё ещё поблескивала привязанная на манер браслета монетка с дырочкой. — Узнав, где ты живёшь, я обрёл возможность быстро перемещаться из озера к тебе домой и обратно, и, так как с приходом холодов жизнь на озере замирает, всё больше времени проводил здесь, у тебя.

Антону стало как-то не по себе.

— То есть ты следил за мной, — подытожил он, внутренне закипая. — Может, и тот шторм тоже ты устроил?

— Вообще-то да, но не нарочно, просто не учёл, что с солёной водой всё немного не так… — отвёл взгляд Арсений, но Антон был не в том состоянии, чтобы слушать его отговорки.

— Убирайся, — тяжело выдохнул он.

— Что?

— Убирайся. Видеть тебя не хочу. Вали отсюда, чтоб и духу твоего здесь не было! — каждая фраза звучала всё громче.

— Но почему… — начал было Арсений, — или как там его, Ар-Сино? — но Шастун рявкнул во всю мощь своего голоса:

— ВОН!!!

Плечи Арсения поникли, сам брюнет как-то съёжился и потух. Бросив прощальный взгляд, он удалился в ванную.

Когда Антон последовал за ним, чтобы проверить, точно ли тот ушёл, в ванной уже никого не было, лишь плавающий в ванне фартук печально покачивал завязками, мерно колыхаясь в убывающей воде.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Кожу неприятно укололо кристалликами соли, оставшимися от вчерашних слёз» — такое вполне реально, соль из слёз вполне способна остаться в виде крохотных белых кристаллов прямо на области кожи вокруг глаз, но для этого нужно действительно горько и безутешно плакать. Просто от рядовых неурядиц или грустного фильма так не расплачешься. В частности, лично я за всю жизнь испытывала подобное два раза: когда умер папа (кстати, сегодня, 16.06.2017, ему исполнилось бы 65 лет) и когда не стало моего пса Бумки (а вот ему было бы почти три с половиной года).


	14. Океан человечности

Вернувшись на озеро, Ар-Сино привычно принялся за работу: командовал водной живностью, отзывая её подальше от баламутов-людей, помогал илу и песку осесть, снял глупенькую черепашку с крючка чьей-то закидушки, волнами выбросил на берег мусор, возвращая его бескультурным людям, удачно направленным потоком воды помог маленькой девочке найти потерянную серёжку… Словом, всё как обычно.

Почти.

Потому что впервые за много веков его занятие, его смысл жизни, наведение красоты и поддержание гармонии, не делало его счастливым.

Про человека бы сказали, что он делает что-то «без огонька», но водник даже в метафорах не употреблял чуждую ему стихию. Пожалуй, так погано ему не было даже в ту лютую зиму, когда озеро промёрзло до дна, убив множество его подопечных и невыносимо замедлив самого духа. Сейчас, в прогретый солнцем августовский день, тёплые воды озера кишели жизнью, как местной, так и пришлой, вроде людей и собак, но в душе у Ар-Сино будто замёрзли все горячие ключи, питающие внутренний водоём его сущности, оставив его разум нелепым человечком скользить по ледяной поверхности, мечась в непонимании.

Что он сделал не так? Почему Антон его и видеть не желает? Всё ведь было так хорошо!

Было же?

***

Идя в комнату Антона, Ар-Сино почему-то думал, что ему достаточно будет просто показаться на глаза друга, чтобы тот утешился. Ан нет, с людьми, как оказалось, просто не бывает: камышонок ему попросту не поверил. К подобному раскладу водник вовсе не был готов, пришлось импровизировать, на ходу продумывая дальнейшую стратегию поведения. В этот момент он, пожалуй, понимал тех детей, которых учили плавать методом внезапного швыряния в озеро: он захлёбывался в непривычных нюансах человеческих условностей, пытаясь не только удержаться на плаву, но и помочь Антону выбраться из горя, страшной корягой тянувшего его вниз, к гибели.

Хоть Антон и принимал его за какое-то наваждение, всё же он охотно шёл на контакт, вступая в разговор. Наверное, так проявлялась в нём присущая каждому существу тяга к жизни и гармонии, которую люди отчего-то окрестили инстинктом самосохранения.

Камышонок — от горя Антон исхудал, став ещё больше похожим на длинную камышину, и оттого воднику то и дело приходило на ум данное парню прозвище — попросил его поговорить с ним, признавшись, что ужасно соскучился по их беседам, и Ар-Сино, кажется, впервые почувствовал своим водным телом боль. В груди, где-то там, за изгородью созданных из многократно сжатой воды рёбер, где бил закольцованный поток, гоняющий заменяющую ему кровь воду по телу, как будто что-то защемило, потянув к Антону. Не выдержав тяжести этого нового ощущения, он поддался воле непонятной волны, гонящей его к парню, и подошёл так близко, как только мог. Из-за того, что Антон всё ещё полусидел-полулежал на кровати, ему приходилось почти по-черепашьи задирать голову, чтобы просто посмотреть Арсению в лицо, и водник, понимая, что от нехарактерного положения частей тела живые существа обычно испытывают дискомфорт, да и на пользу здоровью это тоже не идёт, попросил разрешения присесть. Вдобавок вспомнилось, как Паша, знакомя Арсения со своим сынишкой, сначала держал ребёнка на руках, чтобы их лица располагались примерно на одном уровне, да и потом, отпустив Роберта порезвиться, присаживался на корточки всякий раз, как малыш к нему подбегал, показывая отцу очередное своё открытие — красивый листик, спасённую с тротуара улитку, интересный камешек или одуванчик, на который они дули вдвоём, радостно улыбаясь при виде разлетающихся паутинных парашютиков. Что уж там, даже животные любят быть на равных, а в возвышающемся над ними живом создании видят нависшую угрозу.

Ар-Сино осторожно присел на краешек кровати, боясь нарушить какой-нибудь нюанс — насколько он знал, все сухопутные животные очень ревностно охраняли те места, где они любили спать, а у людей, на каждый чих выдумывающих условность, связанных с постелью нюансов наверняка целый ворох. Уже усевшись, водник запоздало хотел было спросить, не нарушает ли его поступок каких-либо важных людских правил, но передумал: если он спросил и Антон согласился, значит, всё в порядке. Друг, однако, заметил его замешательство, заинтересовавшись его причинами, и Арсению пришлось вместо этого глупого вопроса выловить другой, более подходящий, благо различных вопросов у него было море.

Ответ был довольно неожиданным. Его назвали идеальным, как греческий бог, что бы это ни значило — Ар-Сино никогда не был силён в мифологии чужих краёв, да и в славянской-то знал лишь связанные с водой аспекты. Так толком и не поняв, что это за боги такие и почему к ним нельзя обращаться по-свойски, он всё же уловил суть про совершенство, и задумался — если его считают столь безукоризненным человеком, хорошо это или плохо? С одной стороны, он очень старался походить на людского сородича, значит, вроде хорошо, а с другой — люди ведь не идеальны, у них есть изъяны, именно это отличает все естественные творения от человеческих: в созданиях природы нет ни абсолютно белого цвета, ни непроглядно чёрного, нет идеально ровных линий и совершенно круглых шаров, в них торжествует гармония первозданного хаоса жизни, и именно этим они и прекрасны.

Задумавшись об этом, Ар-Сино немного отвлёкся и потому, услышав что-то про настоящее имя и это вечное «Арсений» с чуть протянутым «е», машинально поправил друга. А Антон почему-то удивился этому больше, чем его появлению, да ещё и впервые за разговор заметил, что собеседник обнажён, отчего его милые оттопыренные уши чуть порозовели.

Дальше Антон отчего-то стал смеяться, и водник впервые за долгое время общения с ним не понимал, в чём юмор, а уж потом, когда друг потянулся к телефону с намерением сообщить врачам о своей мнимой ненормальности… Ар-Сино сразу вспомнился давний компанейский разговор о чьём-то общем знакомом, дух тогда мало что понимал, но хорошо запомнил, что попадание в некую «психушку» способно сломать человеку жизнь и лишить его всяческих приятных перспектив. Испугавшись за будущее Антона, водник впервые за долгие девять дней со своей мнимой «смерти» наконец прикоснулся к нему, придавив к кровати.

Результат оказался весьма неожиданным. Антон распахнул глаза и как-то неестественно сделал вдох через рот подобно выброшенной на берег рыбёшке, а потом на грани слышимости переспросил, действительно ли это возможно, всё ещё не смея поверить в настоящесть Арсения. Ар-Сино впервые за этот странный разговор задумался о природе человеческих снов и видений: быть может, людям частенько снится осуществление их несбыточных желаний, вот они и боятся верить, когда одно такое желание претворяется в жизнь?

— И я могу к тебе прикоснуться? И ты не исчезнешь? — с такой тоской и надеждой прошептал его камышонок, что водному телу снова стало почти больно в том месте, где у людей находится сердце, и на него внезапным ливнем обрушилось понимание того, что ради счастья Антона он пойдёт на что угодно.

Кончики пальцев друга приятно коснулись его плеча, и Ар-Сино не мог не улыбнуться: кажется, всё наконец-то начало налаживаться.

— _Арсений,_ — от интонации Антона в водном сердце опять что-то потянуло и защемило, а потом тёплые человеческие руки потянули к себе всё его созданное из воды тело и крепко прижали к скрытой слоем ткани груди, согревая будто не только физическую оболочку, но и душу. Ар-Сино и без того тянуло к другу, как океанские волны тянет к луне, порождающей приливы и отливы, и теперь, когда помимо внутреннего стремления появился ещё и внешний фактор в виде вцепившегося в него Антона, водник не мог и не хотел сопротивляться.

Объятия с самым дорогим человеком отчасти напоминали полное единение с водоёмом: он чувствовал пульсацию главного ключа его жизни — сердца, что не позволяло водам крови застаиваться, создавая течения для каждой части организма, слышал гуляющий в его лёгких ветер, и всё наконец-то было правильно, как надо, как должно быть, как задумано природой.

Капля влаги коснулась губ Ар-Сино, и он машинально слизнул её, лишь потом осознав, что это была слеза. Но почему Антон плачет, у него ведь больше нет причин горевать? Страшась спросить об этом, — люди отчего-то не любили говорить о некоторых своих эмоциях и их причинах, — Арсений привычно заменил неудобный вопрос на более безобидный, и Антон впервые за все эти дни улыбнулся почти как раньше. И, отвечая на его вопрос, ненароком признался в том, как плохо ему было.

Сотканное из воды сердце будто сжало неведомой рукой, и это ощущение лишь усилилось, когда он попросил прощения и услышал в ответ слова о своей «гибели». Ар-Сино смотрел в эти зеленоватые, как воды его родного озера, глаза и видел, что его увещевания не достигают цели.

А потом Антон коснулся его губ своими.

Водный дух много раз видел, как люди проделывают нечто подобное: как Ляйсан целует сына в щёчку, как Дима прижимается к губам своей Катеньки, как парочки, которых он в избытке видел на берегах озера в тёплое время года, сливаются в поцелуях так тесно, что сложно разобрать, где чей язык. Но даже открыв в себе влечение к Антону, он и надеяться не смел, что когда-нибудь они разделят поцелуй. Мечтал, желал, жаждал — но не надеялся, понимая, что их разделяет слишком много непостижимых человеческих условностей. Поэтому, когда к его губам прижались другие, совсем реальные, из крови и плоти, он на миг оторопел от удивления, лишь долей секунды позже сообразив, какой от него требуется ответ. И, видя, как охотно Антон принимает его неумелую ласку, он целовал и целовал его, втайне боясь, что стоит ему оторваться, как очередная человеческая условность встанет между их губами непреодолимой преградой.

В какой-то момент увешанные браслетами руки деликатно отстранили его, не отталкивая в отказе, а лишь безмолвно прося взять паузу, и Ар-Сино с некоторым замешательством вспомнил, что его Антон вообще-то нуждается в дыхании. Давая возможность отдышаться и чуть успокоить течение мчащейся по венам крови, водник вдруг запоздало осознал, что люди склонны называть близких ласково изменёнными именами, а он даже в мыслях называет своего камышонка полным именем. Но ведь теперь-то, наверное, можно?

— Как давно я этого жажду, Антон… Антош, — он и сам не заметил, как вода в его теле взволновалась, и даже голос получился какой-то не такой, как обычно. Он ещё подумал, как может воспринять это изменение голоса его человек, как вдруг…

— Я люблю тебя!

Пожалуй, он не был бы так потрясён, даже если бы лютой зимой его озеро вдруг закипело и испарилось. Он знал, знал, что любовь — то редкое исключение, которое и водники, и люди считают невообразимой ценностью, пусть сухопутные и не всегда понимают её истинную силу. О том, что его полюбит человек, да не абы какой, а самый лучший, самый близкий, самый родной, самый его камышонок Антоша, Ар-Сино даже мечтать не смел.

Антон. Его. Любит?

Теперь он понимал Антона, боявшегося поверить в настоящесть своего гостя: слишком уж несбыточным было это желание, слишком уж больно было бы понадеяться, всей своей сутью поверить в то, что это возможно, и вдруг столкнуться с разочаровывающей реальностью. И он медлил, боясь, что ему лишь показалось.

В глазах откуда-то появилась _неподчиняющаяся_ вода, и Ар-Сино даже не сразу понял, что это слёзы, что он… плачет?

А потом Антон поймал губами его слезинку, мягко коснувшись его щеки, и вновь позвал его истинным именем. Но лишь услышав ласковое короткое «Арс», он наконец-то позволил себе поверить в чудо.

Ар-Сино наслаждался каждым мгновением, каждым касанием Антона, каждым его биением сердца. Он не знал, что будет дальше, хоть и осмеливался уже надеяться на осуществление остальных желаний, прежде казавшихся несбыточными.

Но в какой-то момент Антон отстранился, точнее, аккуратно отстранил от себя тело водника, отчего-то покраснев. Испугавшись, что он в чём-то ошибся, позволил чему-то пойти не так, Ар-Сино всё же нашёл в себе смелость задать столь тревожащий его вопрос. Он был морально готов ко всему, а услышал лишь смущённое признание в точно таком же, как у него, страхе: его камышонок боялся сделать что-то не то. Ар-Сино поспешил заверить своё сокровище, что для него всё будет «то», если это приятно самому Антону, и парень по неизвестной причине зарделся ещё больше.

Воднику безумно нравилось видеть, как к коже его возлюбленного приливает кровь, причём не просто так, а именно из-за него, от этого где-то в низу живота становилось горячо и приятно. Раз уж этот вечер подарил исполнение желаний, Ар-Сино решил осуществить ещё одно, давно терзавшее его своей невозможностью, а теперь вдруг ставшее достижимым. Он принялся раздевать Антона, и тот, осознав происходящее, не воспротивился, а помог, оставшись полностью обнажённым, а после и вовсе повалил водника на кровать, отчего Ар-Сино на миг почувствовал себя человеком, на которого обрушилась волна, вот только эта волна желала того же, что и он. Единения.

Когда-то давно, на острове, делясь дыханием с Антоном, он и не догадывался, что те же самые губы, к которым он прикасался, способны принести столько эмоций и ощущений, что те самые зубы, которые Шастун охотно демонстрировал в широкой улыбке, будут нежно покусывать его кожу, что тот самый язык, который можно было увидеть, когда его камышонок облизывался или ел мороженое, сумеет подарить ему столько удовольствия, что из горла сам собой вырвется стон, от звука которого Антон лишь довольно прищурится, ещё усердней лаская его.

Раньше Ар-Сино изучал Антона, наблюдая за ним и порой робко вмешиваясь. Теперь же настал черёд партнёра изучать его и реакции его тела на всю скопившуюся в человеке нежность и страсть. Антон будто погрузил его в океан _человечности_ и показывал неопытному дайверу все невиданные диковинки, что только были. Ар-Сино стонал и извивался от удовольствия, казалось, каждая капля воды, из которой было создано его тело, нетерпеливо дрожит, стремясь закипеть, хоть на самом деле температура оставалась вполне человеческой, и это ощущение лишь усилилось, когда его возлюбленный наконец дошёл до своей цели — средоточия желания водника.

Прикосновения рук, губ и языка сводили с ума, а сам вид того, с какой охотой Антон его ласкает, умножал удовольствие в невообразимое количество раз, однако в его затуманенном желанием сознании всё ещё были какие-то остатки разума, подсказавшие, что люди, в отличие от его водного тела, слишком хрупки и подвержены боли, а потому, понимая, что всё идёт к соитию, Ар-Сино решил взять на себя принимающую роль. Он и так причинил Антону немало душевной боли, пусть и не желая этого, так хотя бы от физической оградит.

Партнёр легко понял его намёк, перейдя к требующейся, по его мнению, подготовке отверстия, и Ар-Сино, вспомнив о необходимости смазки, отдал воде, из которой состояло его тело, соответствующий приказ. Дальше оставалось лишь положиться на инициативу Антона — _Антоши_ — и наслаждаться единением их желаний и ласк.

Антон действовал осторожно и медленно, по привычке считая его человеком и боясь причинить ему боль, и эта нерасторопность сводила с ума, истощая последние остатки его терпения. Когда красивые длинные пальцы, непривычно лишённые колец, наконец перестали терзать его нутро дразнящими ласками, сменившись горяченным от прилившей к нему крови членом, Ар-Сино чуть не застонал от предвкушения, но, будто испытывая его, Антон погружал его медленно-медленно… К счастью, парень и сам не устоял перед искушением и вскоре резко толкнулся в него на всю длину, так долгожданно и приятно, что водник невольно вскрикнул.

Сорвавшееся с его губ громкое «Аах» слилось с протяжным «Аааарс», от которого по коже будто пузырьки забегали, но Антон отчего-то замер, склонился к нему и принялся целовать, шепча извинения за причинённую боль. Всё это, конечно, было приятно, но не до такой степени, как если бы он продолжил двигаться внутри него, и Ар-Сино, чуть ли не плача, взмолился о снисхождении, напоминая, что боли для него не существует, жалея лишь о том, что в этой позе он не властен над происходящим.

Успокоенный его словами, Антон наконец-то возобновил движения, вновь испытывая его терпение своей медлительностью, но вскоре отбросил всякую осторожность, полностью отдавшись охватившей их страсти. Ар-Сино было неимоверно хорошо, он и не знал, что такие ощущения вообще существуют, и жалел лишь о том, что не видит лица своего возлюбленного. Однако его восхитительный, совершенно потрясающий человек как-то догадался, чего он хочет, и вскоре водник уже лежал на спине, запечатлевая в памяти то, с каким жаром и жадностью Антон разглядывал его, прежде чем вновь проникнуть в его алчущее тело и возобновить движения, сплетаясь с ним в единое целое, опьяняя страстными поцелуями, тесно сжимая в своих жаждущих объятьях и неистово любя, любя, любя до звёздочек перед глазами, до исступлённого «Ааааарс!» в ушах и выплеснувшейся внутри горячей влаги, до сорвавшегося в поцелуй громкого стона и непередаваемого, откровенного, умопомрачительного взрыва наслаждения.

Ар-Сино ошарашен, ошеломлён, оглушён, потрясён испытанным невероятным ощущением, на миг расплавившим их, слившим воедино, обжигающим гейзером вознёсшим, как пушинку, на недостижимую вершину. Во всём теле такая лёгкость, будто оно состоит из пара, хоть водник точно знает, что это невозможно. Изумлённый новым опытом, он даже не сразу замечает, что Антон уже лежит не на нём, а рядом, вроде и близко, но совсем не касаясь, и от этого в заливающей его нежности вдруг шевелится невесть откуда взявшаяся тоска. Ар-Сино не знает, что надо делать после соития, в жизни и в роликах, которые он когда-то тайком смотрел вместе с Антоном, он видел много разных вариантов, но понятия не имеет, по какому принципу люди выбирают нужный. Он нерешительно тянется к любимому, не зная, правильно ли поступает, не нарушает ли какие-нибудь неписаные правила, и Антон, одарив его мимолётной улыбкой, ловит его руку своей, подносит к губам, целует и прижимает к груди, позволяя услышать кожей, как бьётся его сердце. Подозвав его к себе, — от нежного «Арс» уже не обдавало волной страсти, но веяло чем-то родным и свежим, как воздух после дождя, — Антон как-то по-особенному уложил его, и водник подчинился, не зная его задумки, но всецело доверяя.

Ар-Сино лежал на боку, утопая в захлестнувших его трепете, нежности и любви, чувствуя, как лёгкое дыхание касается его затылка, где-то за спиной бьётся родное сердце, всё тело согревается теплом самого важного для него человека, а любимые длинные руки обвивают его, держа крепко и в то же время бережно, как самое ценное в мире сокровище.

Только теперь он по-настоящему осознал и прочувствовал настоящее счастье.


	15. Дыхание прибоя

Ар-Сино ещё долго лежал в объятиях, наслаждаясь мерным, отчасти похожим на звук прибоя, дыханием спящего человека. _Своего_ человека, любимого и любящего, невероятного Антона. _Антоши_. Даже сама мысль о том, что теперь они могут называть друг друга так ласково, уже согревала его сердце, не говоря уж об осознании всего произошедшего с ними чуда.

Незадолго до рассвета водник вспомнил, что в эту пору рыбаки как раз приступают к своему занятию, и вынужден был на короткое время вернуться на озеро, чтобы проследить за порядком. На удивление быстро справившись с этим делом, он устремился обратно, и, материализовавшись, какое-то время просто смотрел на спящего Антона, ни о чём не думая. Затем его всё же осенило, что надо бы зашторить окно, ведь вчера вечером Антон забыл это сделать, а людям, и особенно его Антоше, для хорошего сна требуется отсутствие яркого освещения.

Тихонько справившись с плотной занавеской, Ар-Сино ещё какое-то время стоял у окна, любуясь разметавшимся на постели Антоном, и оторвался от сего увлекательного занятия лишь когда по освещению стало ясно, что его камышонок уже достаточное время проспал и скоро проснётся. В каком-то фильме из того бесчисленного множества, коим Антон зимой занимал своё свободное время, Арс видел, что мужчина, став любовником девушки и проснувшись раньше неё, решил позаботиться о ней, приготовив для неё завтрак. Рассудив логически, водник пришёл к выводу, что независимо от пола забота будет приятна любому, а уж тем более его отзывчивому Антоше, и потому решил заняться кулинарией.

Радуясь своей безупречной памяти, Ар-Сино легко воссоздал картину приготовления разных блюд и, сопоставив имеющиеся продукты и примерную сложность работ, принял решение сделать яичницу. Надел фартук, почти не запутавшись в процессе завязывания узла, тщательно помыл яйца, удовлетворённо кивнув сам себе, когда они предсказуемо утонули в мисочке с водой, — он не знал, почему Антон так делал и отчего выбрасывал всплывшие, так что, не имея возможности спросить, просто в точности повторил его действия, — достал из холодильника колбасу, растительное масло и зелёный лук. С поджиганием газа было сложновато, он сумел высечь нужную для спички искру лишь с пятого раза, да и с огромной опаской подносил её к конфорке, но если уж его хрупкий человек справлялся с этим без повреждений, то и неуязвимому воднику негоже бояться!

С измельчением продуктов возникли проблемы, ибо все ножи по условиям уговора забрал Позов, поэтому пришлось сымпровизировать, порвав перья лука и заранее нарезанные кружочки колбасы на мелкие кусочки.

Когда капля воды, испаряясь, забегала по чёрной поверхности, Ар-Сино понял, что сковородка достигла нужной температуры, и с любопытством ткнул в неё пальцем, желая прочувствовать и запомнить нужную степень тепла. Вода, из которой он состоял, от соприкосновения с раскалённым металлом начала нагреваться, и он знал, что рано или поздно она закипит и начнёт испаряться, но хранителя озера это ничуть не пугало.

Налив масло и повертев сковородкой, чтобы оно как следует смазало жарящую поверхность, Ар-Сино приступил к обжарке колбасных кусочков, а когда они достигли нужного цвета, разбил яйца о бортик, сам удивляясь, как умудрился не пролить белок мимо и не растревожить шарики желтков. Правда, в сковородку попало несколько осколков скорлупы, но убрать их было совсем легко. Заодно и чайник поставил, предварительно очистив воду из не слишком-то хорошего — предыдущий был лучше — фильтра.

Подражая отпечатавшимся в памяти движениям Антона, Ар-Сино взял солонку и очертил ею спираль над сковородкой, легонько встряхивая, а потом усеял поверхность блюда радостно-зелёненькими кусочками лука. Хотя, наверное, цвет был вполне обычный, просто ему самому было так тепло на душе, что всё вокруг казалось радостным, даже всплывший из глубин памяти мотивчик, который он неосознанно принялся напевать, и доносившиеся со стороны спальни знакомые звуки телефона.

Увлёкшийся делом водник даже не сразу понял, что телефон разбудит его Антошу чуть раньше, чем он планировал — осознание настигло его лишь когда камышонок, посвежевший и в то же время слегка помятый после сна, застыл в дверях, обалдело хлопая глазами и сжимая в руке телефон, и окликнул его, вновь назвав не человеческим именем и не истинным, а таким непривычным и в то же время полюбившимся «Арс».

Ар-Сино боялся надолго отвлекаться от готовки, всё-таки дело непривычное, вдруг что испортит, так что несмотря на огромное искушение не сводить взгляда с Антона всё-таки пялился не на него, а на радостно шкворчащую на сковородке яичницу. Его камышонок всё никак не мог поверить в реальность происходящего, боясь перепутать настоящие события с приснившимися, и потому водник охотно просветил его, поведав обо всём, что случилось за эти вечер, ночь и утро. К концу своей речи Ар-Сино завершил процесс приготовления первого в своей жизни блюда и с удовольствием перевёл взгляд на своего человека. Заметив, как тот раскраснелся, водник испытал прилив желания повторить произошедшее с ними ночью чудо, но решил отложить это хотя бы до тех пор, пока Антон подкрепит силы его недосюрпризной яичницей.

Неожиданный завтрак, похоже, пришёлся его камышонку по вкусу — Антон не только выглядел довольным, но даже поинтересовался, откуда он знает, как готовить яичницу. Слово за слово, и речь свернула к руслу их знакомства, точнее, обоих их знакомств, так или иначе связанных с недоутоплением Антона.

И вот тут что-то пошло не так.

Вместо приятного продолжения утра он получил лишь ледяное «Убирайся», проморозившее его до глубины души. В надежде, что Антон подразумевал необходимость прибраться на кухне после готовки, Ар-Сино переспросил, но услышал лишь повторное «Убирайся» и кучу жестоких слов, подразумевающих рьяное нежелание иметь хоть какую-то связь с ним: Антон не хотел ни видеть его, ни даже давать водному духу возможность наблюдать за собой. Оторопевший смотритель озера попытался было спросить, чем заслужил такую немилость, но был яростно изгнан.

Напоследок взглянув на любимого — несмотря на непонятное отторжение водника, всё ещё любимого — человека, Ар-Сино поплёлся в ванную, чтобы уныло обрушиться кучей брызг в водосток и исчезнуть, покинуть не желающего видеть его человека, подчиняясь столь ненавистному приказу того, кого просто не мог не послушать.

***

За водными хлопотами прошёл весь день, но легче Ар-Сино так и не стало. Даже наоборот: ночью жизнь на озере замирала, большинство его обитателей спали, да и людей вокруг было гораздо меньше, и теперь даже не получалось отвлечься от тоскливых размышлений посредством работы.

Ар-Сино продолжал изводиться вопросами, на которые не мог найти ответа. Почему Антон его прогнал? Что он сделал не так? Чем рассердил своего человека?

Может, ему не понравилось их соитие? Но вроде в процессе и сразу после него Антон выглядел весьма довольным, так с чего бы ему утром внезапно сменить мнение? Или причина в том, что Ар-Сино не его вида? Но он честно сообщил об этом камышонку ещё в самом начале, и не его вина, если тот не воспринял, не поверил. Или опять сыграли роль эти дурацкие человеческие предубеждения насчёт пола партнёра? Но если бы Антон не хотел его, он бы просто отпихнул от себя водника ещё в тот момент, когда Ар-Сино принялся его раздевать, разве не так?

Или он что-то сделал не так? Нарушил какое-то неписаное человеческое правило, о которых люди никогда не говорят, но каким-то непостижимым образом знают все эти бесконечные «можно», «нужно» и «нельзя». Но ведь, зная о его нечеловеческой природе, Антон ведь мог бы догадаться подсказать ему, если что не так, верно? Или не мог бы? Или подсказывать о нюансах всех этих непонятных условностей тоже запрещено каким-то неизвестным ему правилом?

От обилия предположений, ни одно из которых не казалось ему достаточно весомым, голова шла кругом. Вернее, шла бы, будь он в человеческой форме, и наверняка в глазах бы зарябило, а так просто сознание поплыло и дурные мысли размазывались по его поверхности тонкой плёночкой, вязкой и противной, словно нефть. Ар-Сино впервые за долгое время совершенно не знал, что делать, и делать ли вообще, ведь Антон не желает иметь с ним ничего общего, и кто знает, как отреагирует, если водник вновь покажется ему на глаза.

К утру стало чуть легче, как будто взбаламученный песок вновь осел на дно, оставив после себя прозрачную воду. Однако яснее от этого не стало, Ар-Сино всё так же не понимал, в чём причина столь странной реакции Антона и что ему теперь делать. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он материализовался, оделся и побрёл вокруг озера — человеческое обличье помогало забить голову другими вещами, например, нужно было постоянно держать в уме, что в этой форме люди его видят и принимают за сородича, а потому следует помнить все их непонятные правила, да не просто помнить, а придерживаться их!

Окрестности озера были изучены им вдоль и поперёк: прибрежную полосу территории он всегда чувствовал, так как она ещё входила в границы его водоёма, а всё, что подальше, он успел исследовать за последние три месяца, когда сюда чуть ли не каждые выходные приезжали _их_ друзья. Так что, обнаружив на одной уединённой полянке, удачно скрытой от чужих глаз с одной стороны холмом, в низине которого она находилась, а с остальных — бурно разросшимися кустами, палатку, обитатели которой издавали слишком характерные звуки, Ар-Сино ничуть не удивился. Это местечко прямо-таки притягивало любителей провести романтическую ночь на природе, многие из них даже за тканевыми стенками палатки не прятались.

Воднику вдруг пришло в голову, что можно просто спросить у людей. И вправду, чем он рискует? Друзья как-то упоминали в разговоре эффект попутчика в поезде, отметив, что человек способен мимолётно довериться тому, с кем, скорее всего, ему больше никогда не предстоит увидеться, чьё мнение его не будет особо волновать, потому что не повлияет на его дальнейшую жизнь. Почему бы и в этот раз не поступить по-человечески?

Подождав, пока парочка закончит, — не нужно было быть человеком, чтобы понимать, как было бы досадно быть прерванным посреди столь увлекательного процесса, — он приблизился к жёлто-синим стенкам палатки и, вспомнив, что вежливость всегда к месту, для начала пожелал доброго утра.

Перешёптывающаяся парочка испуганно затихла, а потом одетый лишь в шорты парень резко отдёрнул полог, служивший своего рода дверцей.

— Блять, ебанат, нахуй съебись!

Подобная реакция не входила в число стандартных ответов на приветствие, что несколько озадачило водника. Впрочем, вспомнив, что у людей есть обычай отвечать матом на мат, Ар-Сино решил придерживаться известных ему человеческих правил, а потому вежливо предложил собеседнику заткнуть ебало чьим-нибудь немытым хуем и отправиться в пизду на сбор мудоблядских мандавошек (в ненормативных выражениях водник не разбирался, а потому использовал подслушанную некогда у Антона конструкцию), после чего искренне признался, что ему очень нужен совет касательно отношений.

Парень с прифигевшим видом заткнулся, переваривая информацию, а вот его спутница, скрытая тканью палатки, хихикнула и закопошилась, видимо, одеваясь, потому что вскоре она вылезла наружу, поправляя съехавшую по плечу футболку с широкой горловиной.

— Ну рассказывай, что там у тебя за проблема, — решительно приступила к делу коротко стриженная блондинка, усаживаясь на валяющееся неподалёку брёвнышко.

Ар-Сино хлопнул губами, собираясь с мыслями: идея спросить совета у людей пришла к нему столь спонтанно, что он не успел продумать заранее, что сказать.

— Нууу… Я переспал с самым важным для меня человеком, и вроде всё было хорошо, но с утра этот человек непонятно почему меня выгнал и даже видеть больше не желает, — поведал Ар-Сино, кое-как подобрав слова.

— Так, давай по порядку, — кажется, девушка и вправду решила ему помочь. — Ты ей изменял?

— Ему, — машинально поправил водник и только потом вспомнил, что люди не слишком-то хорошо относятся к однополым отношениям. Однако девушка, кажется, подобными предрассудками не страдала, поскольку лишь повторила вопрос об измене. — Нет, конечно! Мне только он нужен.

— Хм… Тогда, может, ты причинил ему боль?

— Отчасти. Он по ошибке думал, что я пострадал в аварии, но я пришёл к нему и дал понять, что это не так, — честно признался Ар-Сино.

— Да нет же, — перебила она. — Я про секс! Может, ты… эээ… был недостаточно аккуратен с ним?

Водник наконец понял, к чему она клонит, — ох уж эти люди с их манерой завуалированно говорить о столь естественных процессах! — и заверил девушку, что его партнёр был в активной роли и во время соития выглядел весьма счастливым.

Девушка нахмурилась, прикидывая, что ещё могло пойти не так.

— А с утра ты себя как повёл? Небось быстренько умотал куда-то, а?

— Если честно, я ненадолго отлучился… по работе, — с некоторой заминкой произнёс Ар-Сино. — Но к его пробуждению я снова был у него дома, даже завтрак приготовил.

— Что-то я уже завидую твоему парню, — со смешком призналась блондинка, забавно сморщив нос. — Если ты ещё скажешь, что в том разговоре признался, что любишь его и хочешь быть с ним всю жизнь, я вообще, наверное, позеленею от белой зависти.

Ар-Сино не совсем понял, причём здесь цвета и как от чего-то белого можно позеленеть, но это колыхало его в последнюю очередь.

— А надо было?!

— Ну, если ты действительно любишь и хочешь быть с ним, то да, надо, — пожала плечами девушка. — Мы же видим только поступки людей, а о причинах можем лишь догадываться. Мало ли, может, он думает, что ты с ним переспал лишь потому что больше не с кем было, или ещё что-нибудь в том же духе. Вот я своему Сане вечно говорю: в отношениях нужно всё об-го-ва-ри-вать! А этот чурбан молчит-молчит, а потом ещё и возмущается, что я его не понимаю, видите ли. А как я могу его понимать, если он молчит? Мыслей читать я не могу и не обязана.

— Так, ладно, что-то я опять о своём, давай к твоей ситуации вернёмся, — сама себя остановила девушка после пары минут ворчания на своего «чурбана неотёсанного» и «пенька бесчувственного», который, к счастью, в это время отсутствовал, отправившись на поиски дров для костра. — Опиши подробней, что было с утра, может, получится понять, почему он всё-таки тебя послал.

Ар-Сино рассказал ей про завтрак, про их разговор, про вопросы Антона и про воспоминания об их знакомствах. Девушку особенно заинтересовало упоминание знакомств во множественном числе, и пришлось в общих чертах поведать, что впервые он увидел Антона больше года назад, но официально познакомились они только зимой.

— Как-то криповатенько звучит, прям по-сталкерски, — заявила Алина (имя водник узнал из её речитатива о себе и своём древообразном парне), правда, Арсу от этого яснее не стало: такие слова он слышал впервые. Попросив сформулировать ту же мысль другими словами, он прислушался к её ответу и внезапно узнал много нового. Так, например, он и понятия не имел, что свойственная любому хранителю водоёма привычка наблюдать может показаться людям пугающей и даже отталкивающей. И что, возможно, нелюбовь быть объектом чьего-то внимания происходит ещё с пещерных времён, когда за людьми столь пристально могли следить лишь опасные хищники, и пусть в наше цивилизованное время это уже давно неактуально, но встроенным в психику инстинктам это не объяснишь. И что есть у людей такая штука, как личное пространство, и большинство людей ненавидит, когда их личные границы нарушают. Ар-Сино робко поинтересовался насчёт этих самых границ личного пространства, и на него тут же обрушилась лекция с кучей наглядных примеров. Вернувшийся с дровами Саня посматривал на него с явным сочувствием — видимо, и сам регулярно становился жертвой водопада слов своей девушки.

— Вот смотри: Саня меня любит. Но он так устроен, что не переносит обнародования чувств. Ща я к нему подойду, сам увидишь.

И вправду, когда Алина подошла к своему парню, как раз закончившему с костром, и начала всячески к нему прижиматься и привставать на цыпочки, пытаясь поцеловать в губы, Саня смутился и принялся отворачиваться, выразительно поглядывая на третьего лишнего и бормоча что-то вроде «Ну Алин, ну не при нём же, ну что ты опять это самое, ну?»

Когда девушка наконец сочла демонстрацию достаточной и вернулась на бревно, Ар-Сино, несколько ошеломлённый от попыток экстренно осознать весь обильный поток информации, которым его так щедро снабдили, спросил лишь, что ему теперь делать. Алина заверила водника, что его парню наверняка нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать и понять, как быть дальше, и что если тот его по-настоящему любит, то вскоре выйдет на связь, нужно лишь немного подождать.

Если честно, Ар-Сино не совсем верил ей. Точнее, боялся поверить и разочароваться. Но терять ему было уже нечего, а впереди была целая вечность, так что почему бы и не последовать совету?


	16. Последняя капля

Убедившись, что Ар-Сино действительно испарился, — или что он там делал для того, чтобы исчезнуть? — Антон вернулся на кухню, чтобы продолжить завтрак, но от избытка чувств аппетит пропал. Чертыхнувшись, он залпом допил ещё тёплый кофе, убрал остатки яичницы в холодильник, почистил зубы и принялся собираться на работу, старательно игнорируя лежащую на полу чёрную рубашку, поскольку от одного взгляда на неё перед внутренним взором вспыхивал образ расстёгивающего её Арсения, вызывая странную смесь гнева, желания и страха.

Выйдя из дома и уже направившись было в сторону работы, до которой было всего минут двадцать, если идти быстрым шагом, он вдруг вспомнил, кто его отучил от частого использования автомобиля, и назло не то Арсению, не то самому себе свернул, чтобы в этот раз добраться до офиса как раньше — на машине.

Вскоре он уже сидел за своим столом, не зная, чем заняться — за эти несколько месяцев с Арсением он так привык приходить на работу пешком, что, по привычке выйдя в то же самое время, но вместо этого использовав более быстрый транспорт, в результате припёрся слишком рано и теперь страдал от скуки. Самое противное, что из-за отсутствия загруженности рабочей информацией в голову постоянно лезли размышления обо всём, что случилось с ним за эти сутки, да и вообще за, как выяснилось, более чем год их знакомства. Подступаться к этому гордиеву узлу ядовитых змей у него не было ни малейшего желания, так что пришлось заниматься всякой фигнёй типа заточки карандашей и раскладывания их на столе в порядке возрастания.

Однако с началом рабочего дня легче не стало. Антон старался сконцентрироваться на важных задачах — звонках, документах, договорах… Но окружающий мир будто сговорился всячески напоминать ему об Арсении. Одни только сегодняшние фамилии чего стоили! Кубышкина, Майский, Водопьянов и последней каплей — **Ар** тур **Син** ельников. Вот просто «заебись вода». Чёрт, опять, опять эти ассоциации!

Ещё и Аня ненароком по больному прошлась, заявив, что он наконец-то выглядит отдохнувшим, а не убитым горем «после трагической потери кузена». Ну да, ей-то откуда знать, что всё это время он убивался по мёртвому, как он считал, человеку, который оказался живым, мать его, духом, который всё это время просто играл с ним? Нарочно подстроил их знакомство и «героическое» спасение, лгал, притворялся, заставил восхищаться, и всё ради невесть каких непостижимых для человеческого разума целей! Откуда ей знать, что тот, кого он считал другом, всё это время следил за ним, выведывая всю подноготную так, как не смог бы ни один человек? Откуда ей знать, что его чувствами просто играл неведомый, чуждый разум, нарочно влюбляя в себя и «не замечая» его чувств, разбивая сердце этой мучительной, как казалось тогда, и нелепой, как он понимал сейчас, «смертью», доводя едва ли не до нервного срыва своим невозможным и отчаянно желанным «воскрешением», пользуясь его состоянием, тем, что он был в шаге от безумия, чтобы с какими-то своими целями затащить в постель… Милосердней было бы просто утопить, ей-богу. Антон уже пару раз немножко тонул, и сейчас бы охотно променял весь этот цирк, устроенный бесчеловечным разумом порождения природы, на тихое спокойное утопление.

Пытаясь успокоиться, оторваться от мыслей о странной игре Ар-Сино, он вдруг поймал себя на том, что теребит всё так же привязанную к запястью монетку.

_— Арсений, а что это за монетка у вас на шее? — спросил Артём, длинной палкой вороша угли в костре._

_— Это подарок, — лаконично ответил Попов, но любопытному мальчонке этого было мало._

_— А от кого этот подарок?_

_— От кое-кого очень важного в моей жизни, — заговорщицки понизил голос Арсений, и малой с нескрываемым интересом придвинулся ближе, ожидая, что ему сейчас поведают какую-то тайну. — От того самого озера, на берегу которого мы сейчас находимся._

_— Ну так не интересно, — уныло протянул Хвылинков. Арсений вскинул брови._

_— Почему же не интересно?_

_— Озеро не могло вам ничего подарить, оно же… Оно же просто вода!_

_— Вода когда-то подарила жизнь всему живому, так почему бы ей не подарить монетку усталому смотрителю озера? Помнится, в тот день у меня многое пошло наперекосяк: на берегу было много людей, они активно шумели, распугивая всю живность в округе, распивали алкогольные напитки, распевали песни, раскидывали мусор — словом, совершенно неподходящие для работы условия. Для успокоения я решил искупаться и, ныряя, нащупал на дне что-то интересное…_

Остаток истории Антон не стал вспоминать, понимая, что слишком многое там выдумано. Конечно же, Арсений — _Ар-Сино,_ — поправил его внутренний голос — лгал в тот раз. Как и всегда, впрочем. Если раньше Антон думал, что у Арсения попросту такая же монетка с дырочкой, как была у него, — мало ли в мире одинаковых монет? — то теперь был уверен, что это _именно та_. Хотя на кой чёрт она сдалась водному духу, он так и не понял.

***

Вернувшись домой, он позвонил Позову в надежде вернуть ножи и прочие изъятые у него предметы, но Дима почему-то не брал трубку — то ли обиделся, что прошлым вечером Антон не позвонил, то ли телефон выключил, то ли мобильный оператор в очередной раз решил повыёбываться. Немного расстроившись, Шастун поплёлся к холодильнику, прикидывая, чем бы таким поужинать, для чего ножи не нужны.

И, открыв дверцу, встретился с укоризненным взглядом желткового глаза яичницы.

Поморщившись от вновь накативших воспоминаний, с которыми он не желал иметь дела, Антон всё же взял остатки завтрака и, понимая, что столь малым количеством не наестся, соорудил что-то вроде бутерброда с глазуньей и залип в интернете, зная, что лишь бурлящая жизнь соцсетей способна выветрить из его головы навязчивые мысли.

***

На следующий день он, как ни странно, проснулся за пару минут до будильника, чего с ним не случалось где-то… Со времён отдыха на острове, пожалуй. Теперь, сутки спустя, было чуть легче думать обо всём этом, узел будто перестал быть таким затянутым, не став, впрочем, от этого понятней.

Холодильник предсказуемо разочаровал — за ночь в нём не появилось ничего нового, так что, скептически повертев в руках консервную банку, которую было нечем открыть, и погремев контейнером с ничтожным остатком макарон, которых хватило бы разве что на четверть нормальной порции, Антон был вынужден приготовить яичницу.

Следуя привычному алгоритму, он чиркнул спичкой, поджигая газ, и поставил сковородку на плиту. Перед глазами вдруг всплыла картина вчерашнего утра: одетый лишь в фартук Ар-Сино, голой рукой держащий раскалённую ручку сковороды, прихлёбывающий ещё бурлящий кипяток, улыбающийся… Антон попытался отогнать неуместные видения, но не смог: в каждый момент готовки, разбивая ли яйца, разрывая ли колбасу на мелкие кусочки, посыпая ли солью и луком, он не мог отделаться от представления, как всего сутки назад усеянные родинками руки Арсения проделывали всё это для него.

Зачем?

Антону хотелось бы надеяться, что дух делал всё это ради него, но позволить себе поверить в это было непозволительной роскошью.

***

В этот раз он прибыл на работу вовремя, поскольку уже точно знал, что воспользуется машиной, а не пойдёт пешком. Однако день выдался на удивление тяжёлым: то Антон поскользнулся на только что вымытом полу, то обжёгся сбежавшей по боку электрочайника струйкой кипятка, то Сидор Иваныч, пребывая не в духе, сорвал злость на ни в чём не повинном Шастуне… Антон утешал себя воспоминанием о том, как зимой босса обрызгало кипятком из кофемашины, и тут его вдруг осенило, что это было не просто удачным совпадением. Поражённый нечаянным открытием, он углубился в свои мысли, напрочь забыв про всё ещё орущего на него шефа, вспоминая, что ещё он мог раньше принимать за волю случая.

Получалось немало.

С той самой поездки на остров все его удачи так или иначе были связаны с водой. Случаи с шефом, с Ленкой, с тем, что он перестал поскальзываться и обжигаться, даже то происшествие, что познакомило с Артёмом, Ильёй и Соней — всё это объединяло неощутимое тогда, но абсолютно ясное сейчас благоволение водного духа. Стоило ли воспринимать это как заботу, или это было лишь бережным отношением к приглянувшейся игрушке, Антон не знал. Он вообще уже ничего не знал, запутавшись в собственных мыслях.

— Слишком нифига не понятно, — пробормотал он себе под нос, пытаясь работать за компьютером, и тут же ловя себя на мысли, что выразился в духе Арсения. Забив на работу, — всё равно ничего срочного не было, а с остальным он и позже справится, тем более что в порыве горя он и так работал на износ, так что вполне заслужил хоть пару часиков безделья, — Антон принялся черкать карандашом на бумажке, пытаясь разобраться.

С Арсением было интересно, причём интерес определённо был взаимным — даже гениальный актёр не сумел бы так долго играть, ни разу не проколовшись. Но как трактовать этот интерес? Было ли это стремлением личности узнать ближе другую личность, или чем-то сродни любопытству экспериментатора?

Ар-Сино его спасал, это факт. Даже если не учитывать момент, который Антон считал их знакомством, всё равно получалось прилично: водный дух определённо помог ему не провалиться под лёд, когда он полез вытаскивать Артёма, остановил его в тот глупый эпизод с парапетом, оттолкнул его с пути мчащегося автомобиля… Всё это он никак не мог подстроить, слишком уж много факторов, включая свободу воли других людей — того же Артёма, какого-то хрена решившего сократить путь, перебежав через замёрзшую речку, не говоря уж про того неадеквата за рулём крутой тачки — и непредсказуемый идиотизм самого Шастуна. То есть, как бы то ни было, пусть даже водник ничем не рисковал, даже если спасал его из каких-то своих мотивов, всё равно факт оставался фактом: Антон до сих пор жив только благодаря Арсению.

Далее. Чувства. Как бы Антон ни сердился на водяного, как бы ни обвинял мысленно в том, что Ар-Сино нарочно его влюбил в себя, банальная логика подсказывала, что невозможно заставить влюбиться того, кто сам этого не хочет. Арсений даже не флиртовал с ним, не приглашал на свидания, да вообще не делал ничего такого, что могло бы настроить на романтический лад, ничего не обещал, не соблазнял, не признавался в любви… Он просто был рядом, составлял компанию, поддерживал, беседовал, шутил, улыбался… Хотя, пожалуй, его улыбка безотказней любого приворота.

Разобрав часть мыслей, Антон приступил к самой сложной задаче: обдумыванию того вечера. Дело и вправду было непосильным, поскольку в этом случае было замешано столько эмоций, что от их влияния логика попросту отключалась: горе, проросшая сквозь страх разочарования надежда, ощущение сбывшейся мечты, страсть, нежность, непонимание, ярость… Как во всём этом разобраться?

Поразмыслив, Антон решил пойти от обратного: взять теорию и поискать факты, которые могли бы её доказать или опровергнуть.

На роль теории он выбрал утверждение «Я для него что-то вроде игрушки или эксперимента». Ну а что, почему бы бессмертной водной сущности не захотеть прикинуться человеком, изучить людской быт, обычаи, попробовать типично человеческие вещи типа секса или кулинарии?

Антон ощутил себя использованным и почти уже обиделся на водника ещё сильнее, как вдруг вспомнил, что именно он, по сути, был инициатором — первый поцеловал, первый признался в любви, первым возжелал секса… _«А вдруг он ничего этого не хотел, лишь из жалости позволил мне делать что хочу?»_ — вдруг пронеслось у него в голове, но он тут же отмёл эту мысль: слишком искренне ему отдавался Ар-Сино, слишком уж явное желание читалось в каждом его взгляде, стоне, действии…

Шастун поспешил оборвать мысль, пока некстати вспыхнувшее в мозгу воспоминание не наградило его столь неуместной в стенах офиса эрекцией.

По всему выходило: что бы ни двигало водным духом, зла Антону он определённо не желал, и даже если использовал его, то умудрялся делать это так, что парень лишь был рад. Звучало странно, но вполне сносно. По-настоящему напрягала лишь одна вещь: сталкерство. Антон однажды столкнулся с незначительным проявлением подобного со стороны человека, когда ненароком упомянул в диалоге с одним новым знакомым свой никнейм, и буквально на следующий же день этот человек заявил, что нашёл и зафоловил его в твиттере, фэйсбуке, инстаграме и бог весть где ещё. Шастун никогда не считал нужным особо скрываться в сети, но до такой степени чрезмерное внимание к его персоне напрягало, заставляя вспомнить все известные фильмы о маньяках. Здесь же ситуация была ещё хуже: дух имел возможность беспрепятственно следить за ним, где бы он ни был и что бы он ни делал: на работе, дома, с друзьями, во время любого, даже самого интимнейшего или ужасно дурацкого процесса. Он наверняка слышал, как Антон поёт в душе, бездарно перевирая знакомые мотивы и не попадая ни в одну ноту, видел, как он ходит в туалет (оставалось только надеяться, что водник не избирал при этом вид снизу), как он пускает слюни на подушку, вступает в идиотские дискуссии с телевизором… Шастун вдруг вспомнил, как высмеивал логику Бэллы из «Сумерек» — мол, проснулась, увидела в своей спальне одноклассника, и вместо того чтобы испугаться, закричать, позвать на помощь папу-шерифа или ещё что-нибудь типа того сделать, завела разговор с этим гламурным недоманьяком и вообще выглядела чуть ли не довольной, что за ней следили. Латентная эксгибиционистка она, что ли?

А теперь он сам оказался в шкуре героини подросткового фильма: его терзало пытающееся пробиться через страх, гнев и обиду желание увидеть Арсения.

Из ни к чему не приводящих размышлений его вырвало появление Анечки, громко разговаривающей по мобильному.

— Нет, Марусь, look for — это «искать», просто look — «смотреть», а тебе в этом предложении определённо нужно look after, которое переводится как «заботиться, следить, присматривать». Так, это последнее предложение, больше вам ничего не задали? Да как так-то? С чего вдруг в шестом классе так много задают? — возмутилась девушка и продолжила помогать своей племяннице с уроками, пока босс не слышит, но Антону уже не было до неё дела.

Он вдруг понял, что, если он верно истрактовал сказанное Ар-Сино, тот является _хранителем и смотрителем_ озера.

Глупо ведь обижаться на то, что рождённый наблюдать и беречь делает то, для чего предназначила его природа.

***

Кое-как дождавшись окончания рабочего дня, Шастун чуть ли не бегом бросился к машине и направился по выученному наизусть маршруту, отклонившись от него лишь затем, чтобы заправиться.

В рекордные сроки прибыв на озеро, он растерялся. Что, если водник на него обижен? Или того хуже — что, если всё это было его личным безумием, и никакого Ар-Сино не существует, а его друг Арсений Попов и вправду погиб в тот злополучный вечер?

К счастью, привычная поляна у бережка была как обычно пуста, удачно скрытая от чужих глаз. Антон медленно подошёл к воде, не зная, видит ли его дух, слышит ли, рад ли его видеть или наоборот зол. Просто подошёл и отчётливо произнёс имя.

— Арсений!

Ничего не изменилось: всё так же квакали лягушки, где-то вдалеке играла музыка, резвились на мелководье дети…

— Ар-Сино, я бы хотел с тобой поговорить, — чуть тише добавил он.

Ни шелеста камыша, ни всплеска воды поблизости, ничего, что могло бы сообщить о том, что водник его слушает.

— Арс… — совсем тихо позвал Антон, всё больше поддаваясь пугающей мысли о собственном сумасшествии. — Прости, что прогнал тебя. Я растерялся, испугался, был измотан горем и ошеломлён твоей реальностью. Я не понимал происходящего, да и, если честно, до сих пор не понимаю. Пожалуйста, давай поговорим?..

Голос его перешёл в едва слышный шёпот. Подождав минутку и не получив никакого знака, Антон нашарил в кармане мелочь и, размахнувшись, зашвырнул её в озеро, загадав, чтобы отсутствие ответа означало лишь обиду хранителя водоёма, а не поехавшую крышу.

Уже идя к машине, он запоздало услышал какой-то странный плеск и обернулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Забавный факт: эта глава была на волоске от того, чтобы быть названной «Заебись вода» XD


	17. Всплеск

На берег одна за другой набегали волны, хотя денёк был безветренный. Более того, если обычно, обрушившись на сушу, волны отступают, откатываясь обратно, то здесь вопреки всем законам физики ничего подобного не наблюдалось: волны всё прибывали и прибывали, постепенно обрисовывая на земле очертания… тела?

С каждой новой волной слой неестественно возвышающейся над землёй воды всё отчётливей принимал форму ничком лежащего на берегу человеческого тела, абсолютно прозрачного, но знакомого до мельчайших деталей. Антон потрясённо смотрел на него, не в силах отвести взгляд, только теперь понимая, с _какой_ силой он ненароком связался. Тем временем внутри тела сформировались мутно-белёсые, как готовящаяся вскипеть вода или как лёд, кости, и фигура постепенно налилась цветом, теряя прозрачность. Ещё пара мгновений — и Арсений легко поднялся с земли и, ничуть не стесняясь своей обнажённости, шагнул к нему.

— Ты вроде хотел поговорить?

Антон смотрел на него, пытаясь в полной мере осознать, что перед ним не человек Арсений, а водник Ар-Сино, что именно _вот это_ необычайное существо спасало его, что _могущественный дух_ отвечал на его поцелуи и целовал сам, что именно он стонал от ласковых _проделок_ Антона, что именно он плавился от страсти в его объятьях и таял от нежности, именно он с утра заботливо приготовил яичницу, даром что никогда в жизни ничего подобного не совершал, только лишь видел, как это делает Антон.

— Да, — голос едва его слушался, совсем тихий и хриплый, да и глаза не подчинялись, то и дело соскальзывая по представшей перед ним фигуре. — Ты не мог бы… одеться? Несколько… отвлекает.

Водник пожал плечами и пересёк поляну, скрывшись в зарослях какого-то колючего кустарника и через несколько мгновений выйдя оттуда с вещами в руках. Одевшись, он прошёл к поваленному бревну, привычно присаживаясь на самое далёкое от кострища место, и Антон последовал его примеру.

— Почему ты начал всё это? — начал Шастун, но, услышав собственную фразу, поморщился расплывчатости формулировки. — Я имею в виду, почему ты следил за мной, начал со мной общаться, спасал? _Что_ я для тебя?

— Ты спас Та́пи-Ла, — пожав плечами, ответил водник таким тоном, будто это всё объясняло. — Мою любимицу, старейшую черепаху в озере. В тот день Серёжа поймал её и грозился съесть, а ты отнял мою Тапи и отпустил.

— То есть всё это лишь благодарность за черепаху? — офигел Антон с нечеловеческой системы ценностей.

Арсений так _по-человечески_ фыркнул в ответ, что пришлось напомнить самому себе, что, как бы он ни походил на человека, сколь бы мастерски ни копировал людские привычки, перед ним всё же олицетворение силы природы.

— Нет, конечно. Но сам факт того, что ты отнял у сородича его законную добычу просто чтобы отпустить её на свободу, привлёк к себе моё внимание.

— А дальше?

— А дальше ты вернулся на озеро и сделал мне подарок, — улыбнулся Ар-Сино, мимолётом касаясь привязанной к руке Антона монетки. — И заинтриговал ещё больше. С каждым твоим возвращением на озеро, с каждым непонятным словом, с каждой подаренной монеткой мой интерес всё возрастал, потому я проследил за тобой до дома. И по той же причине впервые за много веков материализовался и выдавал себя за человека — хотел узнать тебя и понять.

Пока что всё сказанное Арсением укладывалось в теорию о чисто научном любопытстве, своего рода эксперименте нечеловеческого разума. Правда, немного сбивало непонятное выражение во взгляде небесно-синих глаз.

— И как, узнал, понял? — задал вопрос Антон, сам не зная, какой ответ хочет услышать.

— Выяснил, что для постижения всех человеческих нюансов потребуется целая вечность, — усмехнулся Ар-Сино. — Привязался к тебе и твоим друзьям, и всякий раз, общаясь, ужасно боялся совершить ошибку в чём-то, что вы считали само собой разумеющимся, и тем самым сделаться неприятным для вас. Для тебя.

Дух замолчал, уставившись в зеленоватые воды озера. Нервно сглотнув, Антон собрал всё своё мужество, чтобы рискнуть задать самый тревожащий его вопрос.

— Почему той ночью ты… — голос всё-таки осёкся, заставив Шастуна нервно выдохнуть и оборвать фразу.

— Я боялся, что ты умрёшь. Было мучительно видеть тебя таким… будто мёртвым изнутри. Хотелось снова увидеть, как ты улыбаешься, — в голосе Ар-Сино сквозила грусть, ему явно было неприятно вспоминать тяжёлые мгновения, и Антон всё же рискнул уточнить.

— Почему, когда я поцеловал тебя, ты ответил? И дальше… Почему?

К ногам водника подползла черепаха, и тот, бережно устроив её на своих коленях, принялся аккуратно гладить любимицу по голове и шее.

— После поцелуя ты озвучил причину своих действий, — Ар-Сино не отрывал взгляда от своей питомицы, продолжая поглаживать её пальцем. Тапи-Ла, а Шастун был готов поспорить, что это была именно она, ничуть не пугалась водника, охотно подставляя ему нежную кожу шеи и горла. — Как бы сильно духи и люди ни отличались, в некоторых вещах мы до странности похожи.

Антон завис, вспоминая, что вообще говорил тем вечером. На ум шли только дурацкие фразы про психушку, греческих богов и ожившую фантазию.

А потом от внезапной догадки у него задрожали руки.

— Ты… ты м-меня любишь? — подавляя пронизывающую всё тело дрожь, переспросил он, чувствуя себя так, будто, разбежавшись, прыгает с обрыва в ледяные волны.

— Люблю, — просто, как если бы говорил о погоде, произнёс Ар-Сино и наконец поднял на него глаза, в которых плескалась щемящая, искренняя, невероятная нежность. — Люблю, Антош.

Обветренные скалы обрыва сменились невысокими мостками, ледяные волны — ласковой тёплой водичкой, находящийся перед ним чуждый разум — привычным любимым Арсом.

Подрагивающей рукой, браслеты на которой мелко позвякивали, Шастун потянулся к знакомой до последней родинки руке Арсения, сам не зная, чего больше боится — того, что водник оттолкнёт его, или что кисть пройдёт сквозь созданный безумной фантазией мираж. Но ни того ни другого не произошло, подушечки пальцев встретили тёплую живую плоть, откликнувшуюся на его касание уже знакомым движением любимых пальцев, переплетающихся с его собственными.

— М-можно я тебя сфотографирую? — не к месту выпалил Антон, боясь окончательно поверить в реальность самой желанной мечты, всего несколько дней назад казавшейся абсолютно недостижимой. Всё-таки следовало проверить, видят ли Арсения другие люди, действительно ли это всё происходит на самом деле.

Ар-Сино ответил согласием. Сделав снимок, Антон тут же кинул фотографию в их беседу вконтакте и с замиранием сердца увидел, как Матвиенко начинает что-то печатать. Спустя несколько секунд смартфон разразился целой серией сообщений.

Катя прислала плачущий стикер, Илья — дружеское «держись, Шаст», Артём — несколько строк грустных скобочек, а прокопавшийся дольше всех Серёжа — длинное «Ты всё-таки нашёл его фотографию?»

На миг его захлестнула волна головокружительного счастья: Арс реален! Он действительно жив и даже, кажется, бессмертен, он отвечает взаимностью на его чувства — всё даже лучше, чем он мог мечтать!

Но острое, яркое, бурлящее счастье схлынуло, оставив после себя толщу радости, подёрнутую рябью сомнений: а что теперь?

— А что теперь? — озвучил он крутившуюся на языке мысль, выключая интернет и убирая телефон в карман.

— Хочешь её погладить? — невпопад ответил водник вопросом на вопрос. Растерявшись, Антон кивнул, и Ар-Сино, мягко перехватив его руку, направил её на черепаху, пояснив, что так Тапи будет больше доверять ему.

— Так что теперь? — переспросил Антон чуть позже, осторожно поглаживая черепашку по чуть скользкому панцирю и с удивлением отмечая, что она и не пытается прятаться, вжимаясь в своё природное убежище.

— Я не совсем понимаю суть вопроса, — с извиняющейся улыбкой признался Арсений. — Точнее, совсем не понимаю. Что именно ты хочешь знать, какого рода ответ тебе нужен?

Кажется, из них троих только черепаха понимала всё, что ей было необходимо понимать, и была абсолютно довольна сложившейся ситуацией. Ещё бы: греешься на солнышке, восседая на тёплых коленях владыки озера, да ещё и массажем в четыре руки наслаждаешься — просто сказка!

— Попробую объяснить, — вздохнул Антон. — Мы вроде прояснили ситуацию: теперь я точно знаю, что ты водный дух, понимаю причины твоих поступков, больше не злюсь и не обижаюсь на тебя. А ещё выяснилось, что мои чувства взаимны.

На этом месте Антон почувствовал характерное для покраснения ощущение тепла под кожей — всё-таки говорить о любви было ещё слишком непривычно. Он запоздало задумался, почему Арсений никогда не краснеет: из-за прозрачной воды вместо крови или из-за того, что этому непосредственному созданию чуждо стеснение как таковое, но сейчас ему важнее было понять, как быть дальше, поэтому он отбросил это несвоевременное любопытство.

— Так вот, теперь, когда всё это стало мне известно, я понятия не имею, как быть дальше! Так, как было раньше, уже не будет, а будет что-то новое, и мы сами должны определиться, что именно.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, — признался Ар-Сино, опуская черепаху на землю. — Объясни на примере.

— Ладно. Вот как выглядел мой распорядок дня недели две назад? Проснулся, пошёл на работу, после работы прогулялся с тобой, пришёл домой, пострадал фигнёй, заснул. А как теперь будут ощущаться попытки повторить точно такой же день? Принимая душ, я весь изведусь, гадая, подсматриваешь ты или нет. Встречаясь с тобой после работы, я буду мучиться от невозможности поцеловать тебя когда захочу, ведь вокруг люди. А к концу прогулки мне будет в сотню раз тяжелее с тобой расстаться!

Хранитель озера вновь переплёл с ним пальцы.

— Как бы ты поступил, будь я человеком, Антош? — мягко спросил он, и Антону безумно захотелось придвинуться к нему и обнять, останавливал лишь тот факт, что их разделял неудачно торчавший из бревна сучок, который ни у кого руки не дошли спилить.

— Не знаю. Я никогда не думал, что буду испытывать что-то к человеку своего пола. И уж тем более к нечеловеку. Но попробую представить, — честно признался Антон и задумчиво продолжил: — Наверное, продолжил бы дружеские встречи с тобой, и мы бы украдкой целовались, пока никто не видит. Ты бы часто оставался у меня на ночь… Или, может, мы даже стали бы жить вместе…

— Мы и так можем делать всё это, камышонок, — улыбнулся Ар-Сино.

— Камышонок? — озадаченно переспросил Антон.

— Люди ведь дают своим близким ласковые прозвища? Или я чего-то не учёл? — переполошился водник.

Тапи-Ла тем временем шустро преодолела расстояние до кромки воды и скользнула в родную стихию.

— Ну да, — подтвердил Антон. — А почему камышонок?

— Когда я впервые тебя увидел, не зная ещё ни имени, ни того, какой ты удивительный, я выделил основные две черты, отличающие тебя от остальных, и мысленно назвал тебя сообразно им. Ты высокий и тонкий, — изящным жестом руки Ар-Сино провёл в воздухе вертикальную линию снизу вверх, иллюстрируя свою мысль, — а ещё ты всё время улыбался, отчего напомнил мне лягушку. — Замолчав, водник, видимо, вспомнил, что для людей это вовсе не комплимент, и, спохватившись, тут же добавил: — Красивую лягушку. Лягушонок-камышонок.

Антон не знал, что и сказать. С одной стороны, прозвище было немного дурацким, или даже не немного, а с другой… Ар-Сино произносил это так нежно, в его голосе будто уютно шуршал камыш, и потому вовсе не хотелось возмущаться.

— Надо будет и для тебя какое-нибудь прозвище придумать, — нашёлся он. — Говоришь, мы и так можем делать всё это? А как же твоё озеро, тебе ведь нужно за ним присматривать?

Воды озера согласно плеснули. Или просто показалось?

— Озеро — моё предназначение и смысл жизни, но это не значит, что я к нему прикован цепями, — одарив его стотысячной, наверное, улыбкой, пояснил Арсений. — Достаточно будет уделять ему несколько часов в день, равно как ты уделяешь время работе. А всё остальное время я вполне могу находиться рядом с тобой, если захочешь.

Шастуна возмутило это робкое «если захочешь», но он вовремя вспомнил, какими неуверенными дураками они оба были до этого, и не стал возникать, вместо этого решив в кои-то веки поступить как мужчина.

— Два правила отношений с Антоном Шастуном: быть честным и не бояться обговаривать любой тревожащий тебя вопрос, — уверенно произнёс он, вскакивая с бревна, становясь перед водником и протягивая ему руку. — Арс, хочешь поехать со мной? Домой?

— Хочу, — откликнулся дух, хватаясь за его ладонь своей и лёгким плавным движением поднимаясь на ноги.

— Тогда поехали!

***

Пожалуй, это возвращение домой было самым радостным и сумбурным за всю его жизнь. В нём было столько нелепых, но пропитанных счастьем мелочей! Ар-Сино, залезая в машину, чтобы сесть на переднее пассажирское сиденье, с непривычки стукнулся головой и очень _по-человечески_ ойкнул. Хоть созданное из воды тело и не чувствовало боли, Антон всё равно притянул Арса к себе и поцеловал место ушиба. За этим следовало длинное объяснение про связь травм, боли и поцелуев, и водник признался, что, несмотря на неуязвимость и отсутствие чувствительности к боли, поцелуй всё равно лишним не будет, и старт движения пришлось отложить ещё на десяток-другой поцелуев. Сейчас, когда Арсений уже не казался чудесным миражом и воплощением откровенных фантазий, Антон не решался так сразу переходить к страстному сплетению языков, ограничившись простым касанием губ — в конце концов, им ещё домой ехать.

Затем, пристегнувшись — умом Антон понимал, что даже в случае жутчайшей аварии Ар-Сино ничего не грозит, но почему-то было спокойней видеть его пристёгнутым, — они наконец-то тронулись с места. Водник с интересом осматривал салон и проносящиеся за окном виды, в итоге прокомментировав, что такой вид передвижения пусть и не столь хорош, как водные пути, но определённо лучше полёта на самолёте.

Получив карт-бланш на все проявления природной любознательности, Арс принялся с неиссякаемым интересом задавать вопросы и выслушивать ответы на них, и порой это перерастало в столь увлекательный диалог, что они и вовсе забывали, что послужило его началом. Антон тоже не отставал, стремясь лучше узнать типичные для водных духов вещи. К примеру, он с удивлением открыл для себя многообразие водных обитателей: помимо всяких рыбок-птичек-черепашек-лягушек и невидимого глазу планктона, о котором он помнил из учебников биологии, в воде жила уйма живности: разнообразные моллюски, тритоны, насекомые — как «детские» стадии, так и взрослые, вроде жука-ныряльщика или водяного паука-серебрянки, который, по сути, мог бы с честью быть назван первым в мире аквалангистом, ведь именно этот вид пауков нашёл способ пронести запас воздуха под воду задолго до того, как до аналогичной идеи догадались люди. В школьные годы Шастуну не слишком-то нравилась биология, но Арс так увлекательно рассказывал о водной жизни, что Антон мысленно пообещал себе как-нибудь купить энциклопедию, чтобы долгими зимними вечерами рассматривать её, сравнивая научные названия с теми, что дал подопечным водник, и выслушивать истории о них, коих наверняка окажется немало…

Совершенно случайно они перешли к теме возраста — Ар-Сино упомянул что-то из своего прошлого, Антон заинтересовался, и в результате выяснилось, что духу самое меньшее тысяча лет, ибо он помнил как времена язычества, так и связанные с крещением обряды. От сей неожиданной новости Шастун настолько офигел, что вынужден был сбавить скорость, опасаясь не справиться с управлением, но на удивление быстро пришёл в себя. Наверное, за последние несколько дней привык справляться с шоком. Сердце Антона сделало странный выбор, когда решило полюбить мужчину, да ещё и нечеловека, да ещё и неуязвимого и бессмертного, так что сотней лет больше, сотней меньше — на общую странность ситуации это всё равно не повлияет. Да и не чувствовались эти годы, не стояли между ними непреодолимой преградой опыта и знаний: в привычных Антону вещах Ар-Сино был неопытен, наивен и любопытен, как ребёнок, при этом обладая интеллектом и логикой взрослого человека.

Вовремя вспомнив, что в холодильнике хоть шаром покати, Антон свернул к первому попавшемуся на их пути гипермаркету. Разумеется, Ар-Сино отправился за покупками вместе с ним — воднику хотелось как можно больше времени проводить с Антоном, да и было интересно изучить непривычное место, он-то привык лишь к уличной торговле, хоть на острове, хоть во время прогулок.

К машине они вернулись с полной тележкой всякого добра, обогащённые новыми знаниями. Причём оба: не только водник, но и Антон узнал немало нового. К примеру, когда они вместе перерывали молочку в поисках самой свежей ряженки, выяснилось, что Ар-Сино немного путается в цифрах и буквах (Антон был удивлён, что дух вообще что-то из этого знает, ведь его никто не учил!). В ряду с рыбой и морепродуктами Арсений старательно отводил глаза, поясняя, что понимает законы природы, по которым хищники едят добычу, но не находит в себе сил употребить в пищу останки тех, кто мог бы оказаться его подопечным (Антон из солидарности не стал класть в тележку ничего подобного, зато они взяли аж десять банок морской капусты, да и на мясо личное табу водника почти не распространялось). В отделе с конфетами и прочими сладостями, пока Антон наполнял пакеты любимыми лакомствами, Ар-Сино перекладывал «отбившиеся от стаи» (ей-богу, так и сказал!) конфеты к «сородичам», пояснив слегка удивлённому Антону, что основное предназначение водных духов — поддерживать гармонию, и пусть гипермаркет вовсе и не водоём, но немножко улучшить обстановку всё равно не повредит.

Когда они доставали пакеты с покупками из багажника припаркованной у дома машины, Антон поразился тому, с какой слаженностью получается двигаться: Ар-Сино действовал синхронно с ним, то и дело предугадывая, что он сделает дальше. И к подъезду они шли в ногу, наравне, перестроившись друг за другом лишь у самого крыльца, чтобы пропустить выходящую на прогулку с собакой соседку — опять-таки синхронно, причём Антон даже не наступил шедшему впереди Арсу на пятки, а ведь такое сплошь и рядом случалось с любым, кто при меньшем росте шёл перед Шастуном, то бишь практически со всеми. И когда выяснилось, что лифт опять не работает, они оба одинаково повели плечами, хоть воднику и не нужно было разминать мышцы, и опять-таки в ногу начали подъём по ступенькам, сохраняя на удивление удачную дистанцию — достаточно близкую, ибо ни один не желал далеко отходить от другого, но при этом дающую свободно двигаться без страха столкнуться друг с другом или ещё как-то помешать.

Зайдя в квартиру, они — опять-таки синхронно! — опустили покупки на пол и немедля кинулись друг к другу, будто до того их разделяли не один-два шага, а тысячи километров… Хотя, наверное, ссора и боязнь людского осуждения были преградой посуровей, чем любое расстояние. Обнявшись, они потянулись друг к другу, столкнулись носами, обменявшись неловкими улыбками, счастливо вздохнули и наконец-то поцеловались, лаская друг друга не только губами и языками, но будто даже самой душой.

Донёсшееся с кухни ворчливое «Ну наконец-то ты пришёл!» Позова застало их врасплох. Ни Шастун, ни Ар-Сино не успели ничего предпринять, от неожиданности так и замерев в поцелуе, а в коридор уже вышел сам источник голоса.

— Я думал, ты хотел побыть один, а ты бабу привёл? — выйдя в тёмный коридор после яркого кухонного освещения, Дима не сразу разглядел, что в объятьях Антона застыла вовсе не женская фигура.

Сняв очки и протерев их краем футболки, Поз понял, что ему не показалось, и вопросительно изогнул бровь, обычно прячущуюся за оправой очков.

— Мне казалось, ты хотел по Арсению погоревать, а ты привёл какого-то мужика и сосёшься с ним, ну что за фигня, Шаст, а? — укоризненно проговорил Дима и похлопал Арса по плечу. — Эй, молодой человек, не соизволите ли вы оторваться от рта моего друга, чтобы он мог объясниться?

Арсений выпучил глаза, показывая, что понятия не имеет, как поступить, и Антон ответил ему точно такой же гримасой: никаких толковых мыслей на тему «как объяснить другу, почему я сосался с мужиком вместо траура» не было, не говоря уж о том, что за всё время дороги они так и не придумали, как преподнести друзьям невероятное возвращение Арсения из мёртвых.

Кажется, молчаливый момент синхронного охреневания продлился слишком долго: Позов, так и не увидев хоть каких-то изменений, с силой потянул Ар-Сино за плечо, разворачивая его к себе таким движением, будто открывает заедающую дверь, и с грозным «Так, я предупреждал!» надвинулся на них, умудряясь несмотря на всю разницу в росте выглядеть не сердитым коротышкой, а действительно опасной силой, с которой следует считаться.

В следующий же миг он вытаращил глаза, придвигаясь ближе и решительно тыкая пальцем в грудь мужчины.

— Арсений?!

Водник коротко кивнул.

— А-ху-еть! — по слогам протянул Дима, приобретая совершенно нечитаемое выражение лица.


	18. Грозовая атмосфера

_— А-ху-еть! — по слогам протянул Дима, приобретая совершенно нечитаемое выражение лица._

Повисшее молчание нарушилось шуршанием целлофана — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Антон случайно задел пакет с покупками. Его тихое «Упс!» подействовало на Диму как стартовый выстрел для бегуна и красная тряпка для быка: Позов налетел на Арсения, хватая того за грудки и чуть ли не впечатывая в стену.

— Живой, значит? — прорычал он, и Антону стало страшно, ведь такого тона от обыкновенно спокойного и рассудительного друга ему слышать не доводилось.

Ар-Сино опять-таки кивнул, не догадавшись, что вопрос был риторическим.

— Ну ты и тварь! Не знаю, в какие игры ты играешь, но Тоха тут, думая, что ты мёртв, чуть ли не подыхал с горя. Извёлся весь из-за тебя, похудел, осунулся, из жизнерадостного парня превратился в сломленного потерей человека! Мы боялись его оставить в одиночестве даже на минуту, всей компанией по очереди нянчили, приглядывали, как бы он от отчаяния ничего с собой не сделал — а теперь ты объявляешься, весь из себя жив-здоров и невредим?!

Прижатый к стене водник молча съёжился, и всё в Антоне всколыхнулось, требуя защитить Ар-Сино от необоснованных упрёков.

— Дим, не надо, — Шастун попытался успокаивающе коснуться ладонью спины друга, но тот лишь досадливо дёрнул плечом.

— А ты, Шаст, тоже хорош: завидев живого Арсюху, от радости напрочь забыл, сколько боли он тебе причинил, и тут же к нему на шею кинулся. Но ты-то ладно, что с тебя такого взять, а вот этот хрен какого рожна всё это провернул, а? Нервишки чужие пощекотать захотелось?! Голливудщину решил устроить?!

Антон поймал растерянный и чуть испуганный взгляд Арса и, понимая, что водник опасается случайно усугубить ситуацию, пришёл на выручку.

— Поз, отпусти его, — спокойно проговорил Шастун, удивляясь, что голос прозвучал так уверенно, ведь на самом-то деле он понятия не имел, как выкручиваться. — Арс мне уже всё объяснил, и я, хорошенько обдумав ситуацию, понял, что у него не было другого выхода. И простил.

— Так, может, и мне всё объясните, чтобы я тоже обдумал-понял-простил? — в голосе друга всё ещё звенели опасные нотки, но Антону показалось, что их стало чуть меньше.

— Это сложно, Дим. Лучше просто поверь мне на слово, — вздохнул Антон, не имея ни малейшего представления, как объясняться в такой ситуации.

— Я атеист и дипломированный учёный, без пяти минут доктор биологических наук! Верить — это не моё, я предпочитаю проверять, чтобы точно знать, — категорично отрезал Позов.

— Если мы продолжим так стоять, у нас мороженое растает и мясо на жаре протухнет. А ещё, кажется, у тебя на кухне что-то подгорает уже, — зная, как Поз ненавидит порчу продуктов, Антон нарочно апеллировал к хозяйственности и домовитости друга. — Давай мы быстренько разберёмся с едой и уже после этого приступим к объяснениям.

Поджав губы, очкарик всё же отпустил Ар-Сино, возвышающегося над ним едва ли не на голову, и спешно отбыл спасать пригорающий ужин. Антон, мимолётно коснувшись любимого и ободряюще прошептав «Мы что-нибудь придумаем», подхватил пакеты и направился на кухню.

Рассовывая покупки по полкам холодильника, Антон лихорадочно перебирал варианты оправданий, но все они казались ему слишком недостоверными и оттого неубедительными. Вскоре все продукты были спасены, и теперь уже в кухне воцарилась всё та же грозовая атмосфера, а Шастун так ничего и не придумал.

— Может, скажем как есть? — робко предложил Арсений, переглянувшись с Антоном.

— Да уж извольте сообщить мне правду, а не лапшу на уши вешать, — ворчливо откликнулся вместо него Поз.

За неимением более подходящих идей Антон кивнул и указал взглядом на закипающий чайник и сковородку с шкворчащими на ней котлетами, пробормотав, что лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать. Видимо, Ар-Сино находился с ним на одной волне, поскольку без дополнительных уточнений понял, что от него требуется — подошёл к плите и схватился за раскалённую металлическую рукоять сковородки, продержал её секунд десять и плавно, в противовес ожидаемому для человека отдёргиванию, отпустил, чтобы продемонстрировать ничуть не повреждённую ладонь.

— Ну и что это за фокус и как он связан с твоим возвращением из мёртвых? — скептически прокомментировал Дима.

Питьё бурлящего кипятка Позова тоже не впечатлило, как и демонстративные попытки порезаться ножом, чтобы показать, что вместо крови течёт вода — Дима счёл всё это уловками, на которые при должной подготовке способен будет любой, и уже начинал злиться, что вместо нормальных объяснений ему тут шоу устраивают.

Вот уж чего-чего, а того, что его жизнь превратится в какую-то дурацкую комедию из-за упорного материалиста, Антон точно не ожидал. Он уже было отчаялся, но тут его осенило.

— Арс, а что если показать, _как_ ты уходишь и возвращаешься?

Судя по озарившей лицо Арсения улыбке, воднику предложенный вариант понравился. Не говоря ни слова, он прошёл в ванную, а Шастун с Позовым проследовали за ним. Если честно, Антону было очень интересно посмотреть, как дух теряет материальность, да и снова увидеть ~~рождение Афродиты из пены морской~~ превращение обычной воды в самого что ни на есть настоящего и живого Арсения он бы тоже не отказался.

Когда они все втроём запёрлись в крохотную ванную, от тесноты стало неуютно. Хорошо ещё, что Ар-Сино уже стоял в ванне, абсолютно одетый, но босой — шлёпанцы были скинуты куда-то под раковину.

— Понятия не имею, КАК вы будете мне всё объяснять посредством торчания в ванной, — Поз скрестил руки на груди.

— Просто смотри, — шепнул ему Антон, видя, что необходимые приготовления уже сделаны: Ар-Сино закрыл слив пробкой и налил воды по щиколотку, видимо, собираясь заодно пополнить запас жидкости в организме.

А потом его фигура превратилась в столб воды, моментально обрушившийся в чугунную ванну и обдавший их брызгами.

Будучи скептиком, Позов первым делом проверил, не спрятался ли Арсений за шторку душа, сиротливо сдвинутую к самой стенке, хотя Ар-Сино бы за неё не поместился, даже будь он дистрофиком. Переведя взгляд на закрытую дверь ванной, Дима убедился, что никто не мог проскочить через неё незамеченным, тем более что Антон вечно ленился смазать петли, а потому они заметно скрипели. На всякий случай Поз ещё пошарил в воде, заодно вытащив из неё и повесив на бортик ванны футболку и шорты, и даже не поленился сдвинуть панель, прикрывающую обратную сторону ванны, и лишь ничего не обнаружив, изумлённо воззрился на друга.

— Что это такое вообще?

— Мы потом расскажем, — улыбнулся Антон. — Арс, возвращайся.

Вид того, как плещущаяся вода постепенно обретает форму скрутившегося в ванне человеческого тела, даже на уже знакомого с подобным зрелищем Антона подействовал завораживающе, что уж там говорить о Позове, который смотрел на всё это, раскрыв рот и выпучив глаза так, что они, казалось, вот-вот превысят по размеру его очки.

Когда водяная фигура Ар-Сино начала наливаться красками, Антон спешно задёрнул шторку — с любимого бесстыдника сталось бы нагишом перед Позом разгуливать, а Шастуну хотелось быть единственным, кто имел счастье лицезреть Арсения обнажённым.

Несколько секунд спустя знакомая рука утащила за пределы видимости развешанную на бортике ванны одежду, а чуть позже шторка вновь отправилась к стенке, и взорам друзей предстал Арсений. Позов протянул руку, чтобы пощупать край его футболки, и, кажется, абсолютная сухость ткани его добила, вконец разбив все предположения об иллюзиях и фокусах: не знал он технологии, которая могла бы за пару секунд без громоздких приборов и какого бы то ни было шума сделать промокшую до нитки одежду идеально сухой.

— Познакомимся заново? Я поо Ар-Сино, водный дух того самого озера, куда вы так любите ездить отдыхать, — улыбнулся Арс, вышагивая из ванной (стало совсем уж тесно, но Антон не жаловался, ведь благодаря этому водник приятно прижался к нему всем телом) и протягивая Диме руку. — Кажется, еда уже готова, так что давайте обсудим все детали за ужином?

***

Уплетая котлеты (даже почти не пригоревшие, так, чуть сильнее прожаренные с одной стороны) с гречкой, друзья оживлённо переговаривались: Антон уже в общих чертах поведал самое главное (ибо было у него такое подозрение, что Ар-Сино понятия не имеет, о каких деталях личной жизни лучше промолчать), и теперь они решали, как объяснить остальным «воскрешение» Арса.

Предложение Арсения точно так же рассказать и показать им всю правду было отвергнуто на полуслове — Антон, чуть покраснев, признался, что несмотря на всё доверие к друзьям не хочет делить с ними эту тайну, и Позов с ним согласился, заявив, что чем меньше людей знает что-либо, тем легче хранить это в секрете. А то налетят всякие там учёные или спецслужбы и никакой жизни не дадут!

Вариант с чудесным спасением тоже был отброшен как неподходящий — каждый в компании знал все подробности трагедии, и не было ни одного достоверного способа вписать в такие условия невероятное избежание смерти.

Таким образом, оставалось взять за основу версию с нарочной инсценировкой смерти, но как следует продумать все детали, чтобы получилось максимально достоверная история, а потом как следует запомнить все нюансы, дабы не путаться в своих рассказах.

— Для начала определимся с причиной, побудившей тебя так поступить, — основательно начал Позов. — Ну, всю эту ерунду про злейших врагов оставим для снятых по комиксам блокбастеров, в реальной жизни подобное слишком редко встречается, а уж тем более в такой степени, чтобы пришлось играть в игры со смертью.

— Я в каком-то фильме видел, что должники всячески укрываются от кредиторов, может, и здесь это будет уместно? — Ар-Сино старался не быть бесполезным балластом, а тоже принимать участие в решении столь важного дела.

Антон поморщился.

— Задолжать _столько_ , чтобы потребовалось притвориться мёртвым? Сложно представить, зачем бы тебе понадобилось столько денег: на любителя красивой жизни ты не похож, скорей уж наоборот, на аскета, разве что на какие-нибудь жизненно важные вещи типа накопления денег на операцию больной маме… Эм… У тебя вообще есть родственники? — почему-то Антону представилась целая орда родни Ар-Сино: родители, братья и сёстры, дедушки и бабушки, многочисленные племянники…

— Родственники? — переспросил водник. — Не просто другие водные духи, а именно чтобы тесно связанные, как Артём и тот малыш, которого уже носит в себе Соня?

Внезапную тишину не нарушали даже звуки уплетаемой еды — от неожиданного известия ребята даже перестали жевать.

— Соня беременна? Как ты это узнал? — видимо, свойственное многим учёным любопытство помогло Диме раньше прийти в себя.

— Даже в человеческой форме я чувствую воду. Почти не могу ею управлять, но чувствую, — приступил к объяснениям Ар-Сино, и Антон в очередной раз поразился тому, сколько в нём необычностей. — Когда внутри людей и животных зреет потомство, это легко почувствовать, потому что оно окружено водой. Не абсолютной, а с примесями, но всё же водой.

— Амниотическая жидкость? Хм, любопытно… — задумчиво откликнулся Позов, определённо решив как-нибудь на досуге как следует изучить возможности Антонова избранника. — Так что там с родичами? Есть у тебя родители, братья, кто-нибудь?

— Нет. Я один, — водник сказал это так просто, лишь констатируя факт, но не вкладывая в него никаких эмоций. Человек бы, наверное, даже против собственной воли показал прорезавшуюся в голосе горечь одиночества, а для Ар-Сино, кажется, это было в порядке вещей.

— То есть твои родители мертвы? — влез с уточнениями Дима. Антону тоже было интересно, но он молчал, пытаясь думать над возможными объяснениями инсценировки смерти, предоставив расспросы Позову.

— У меня нет и не было родителей. Я просто появился, — спокойно пояснил водник.

— Да что ж ты за Лунтик такой, «Я родился» есть, а родителей нет! — эмоционально воскликнул Поз, и Антону стало смешно — судя по всему, другу недавно опять пришлось вместе с дочкой долго смотреть мультики, его после подобных марафонов всегда клинило на цитатах и персонажах.

Выплеснув первичное недоумение, Дима спокойно продолжил:

— Так, раз родственников у тебя нет, значит, вполне можно соврать, что ты взял кредит на лечение больной сестры или мамы, но не помогло, она умерла, а ты остался капитально должен и решил проблему вот таким образом.

— Мне не нравится, — наконец-то подал голос Антон. — Слишком мрачная история получается. Может, лучше пускай Арс случайно стал свидетелем чьих-нибудь тёмных делишек?

После этой фразы Шастун глянул на Ар-Сино, однако тот лишь пожал плечами — ему было в принципе по барабану, какое объяснение его «гибели и воскрешению» в итоге примут, всё равно он недостаточно хорошо ещё разбирался в человеческих нюансах.

— Хм, а это мысль! — поддержал Поз. — Ты ж у нас типа не то эколог, не то работник рыбнадзора, или кто там ещё вокруг водоёма шастает и присматривает за ним? Вот, к примеру, во время очередной своей дежурной прогулки у озера ты стал свидетелем преступления какой-нибудь крайне влиятельной персоны. Был замечен, убежал, но тебя нашли и угрожали. Испугавшись за себя и близких, решил выйти из положения таким вот образом. По-моему, вполне подходит.

— По-моему, тоже, — согласился Антон, с сожалением дожёвывая последнюю котлету. — И можно даже не придумывать детали типа конкретного имени злодея, потому что любой нормальный человек не станет о таком распространяться, даже когда беда уже позади. А ещё можно сказать, что Арсений сообщил об увиденном в полицию, и ему сказали не отсвечивать до тех пор, пока этого преступника не возьмут с поличным, и именно к этой дате приурочено его «воскрешение»-возвращение.

— Ну, что скажешь? Это всё-таки твоя история, тебе решать! — после этих слов Димы они оба выжидающе посмотрели на водника.

Ар-Сино развёл руками.

— Я ещё не настолько хорошо разбираюсь во всём этом, поэтому просто положусь на ваше мнение. Антон всегда отзывался о тебе, как о самом рассудительном в компании, и раз вы оба считаете, что это удачный вариант, то, видимо, так оно и есть.

На щеках польщённого Димы проступил едва заметный румянец. Антон даже удивился тому, как не слишком-то опытный в общении водник умудрился парой предложений подчеркнуть и ум Позова, и его, Шаста, дружбу с ним, и своё доверие избраннику.

Утвердив так понравившийся им вариант, друзья с удвоенным энтузиазмом принялись прорабатывать все детали.


	19. Прогретое мелководье

С некоторых пор привычная полянка на берегу ассоциировалась у Антона исключительно с объяснениями, заставившими понервничать до и вздохнуть с облегчением после. И дело не только в том, что именно там, на поваленном бревне, они с Ар-Сино расставили всё по своим местам, выяснив мотивы поступков и обретя уверенность в возможности совместного будущего.

Именно на этой поляне Антон с Димой поведали друзьям сочинённую ими легенду об Арсении, ставшем свидетелем страшного преступления и вынужденном имитировать гибель, чтобы спасти и себя, и всех, кто ему близок. Они старались не указывать точные детали придуманной ими истории, сославшись на то, что чего-то не знают и знать не должны, а что-то им слишком тяжело вспоминать. Пояснили только, что лишь Антон, будучи лучшим другом Арсения, знал о том, что Попов жив, но знал также, что даже при таком представлении он очень сильно рискует, и потому безумно переживал, ведь для безопасности затеи им приходилось отказаться от любых способов связи, и Шастун до последнего не знал, всё ли вышло у Арсения и жив ли он вообще, или где-то в процессе исполнения плана что-то пошло не так.

В объяснениях им сильно помогла Катя, своей эмоциональной реакцией направляющая мысли огорошенных новостью друзей в нужное русло. И ведь никто не догадался, что она уже была в курсе дела. Позов опасался сообщать беременной жене такую новость слишком резко, мало ли что — пусть и радость, а всё равно стресс, поэтому по секрету поведал ей эту версию сразу, как вернулся домой после вечера продумывания легенды, причём не в лоб, а постепенно подготовив её к этому. Разумеется, она расплакалась от избытка чувств, но Дима, чутко отслеживающий её состояние, не переживал — из-за вырабатывающихся при беременности гормонов Катя могла расплакаться по любому поводу, неважно, увидела она миленького голубя на подоконнике или заметила в книге надорванную страничку. Правда, Позову пришлось поклясться всем чем можно (и чем нельзя тоже), что он ни сном ни духом не ведал о том, что Арсений жив, но это были мелочи, он ведь и сам был абсолютно согласен с тем, что знать столь важный факт и не сообщить его любимой беременной жене — кощунство и чуть ли не смертный грех.

Антон всегда считал Катю замечательной подругой, очень доброй и понимающей, и в тот вечер убедился, что это действительно так. Впрочем, все Позовы были необычайно милыми людьми, вспомнить хотя бы так легко принявшего их с водником отношения Диму…

***

_Несколько дней назад._

Поужинав и закончив с проработкой легенды, Антон испытывал нестерпимую потребность поговорить с Димой наедине. Озадачив Ар-Сино мытьём посуды («Видел, как я это делаю? Сможешь повторить? Тогда, пожалуйста, займись этим вопросом, ладно?»), он прикрыл за собой кухонную дверь.

— Дим… — немного нерешительно позвал он, пока Позов, чертыхаясь, выуживал из-под шкафа свои кеды — наверное, в процессе коридорных разборок кто-то об них споткнулся и отфутболил, даже не заметив.

— Чего? — ворчливо, но довольно, потому что наконец-то вытянул и второй кед, откликнулся друг.

— Спасибо, что так легко принял, что мы… Что я… Нууу… — Антон почувствовал, как щёки заливает краской.

— Что вы с Арсением не просто друзья? — проницательно подсказал Дима, и Шастун, потупившись, кивнул. Сейчас он чувствовал себя школьником, признающимся маме в страшном преступлении в виде ненароком разбитой тарелки, и получившим вместо громов и молний утешающую полуулыбку, «посуда бьётся к счастью» и полный заботы вопрос, не порезался ли он, когда собирал осколки. Тем временем Дима продолжил:

— Вообще-то Катя давно подозревала, что между вами что-то эдакое. Мол, не бывает настолько тесной мужской дружбы, слишком уж восхищённо ты на него смотришь, да и он с тебя глаз не сводит, и всё прочее в том же духе. Ты же знаешь, женщинам только дай повод поговорить о чьей-нибудь личной жизни, тем более когда дело касается друзей семьи, тут уж никак невозможно отказаться от соблазна вынести мозг любимому мужу, вынужденному всё это выслушивать, — усмехнулся Поз. — После её монологов я уже не мог перестать замечать всякие нюансы, какие обычно видно только между влюблёнными. И, если честно, мне абсолютно пофиг, что там у вас, главное, чтобы у тебя было всё в порядке. И у твоего Ар-Сино. Как-никак, он ведь тоже наш друг.

Грудь распирало от гордости за такого замечательного друга, как Дима, и Антон, не выдержав, кинулся его обнимать.

— Ну блин, Шаст! — пробурчал Позов, недовольный тем, что из-за обхватившего его Антона вынужден стоять на одной ноге, балансируя зажатой в руке обувной ложкой, поскольку не успел надеть второй кед, а на невесть сколько времени немытый — в депрессии Антону было совсем не до уборки — пол наступать не хотелось.

Скрипнула дверь, и в прихожей появился Ар-Сино.

На какое-то мгновение Антон испугался, что водник всё неправильно поймёт, и новообретённой гармонии придёт конец, но реальность оказалась куда приятней.

— Я закончил с посудой. Вроде получилось как надо, но ты всё равно на всякий случай проверь, мало ли что, — неуверенно заявил дух, и у Антона отлегло от сердца.

— Чуть позже, нужно же попрощаться с Димой и закрыть за ним дверь, — произнёс он, а уже отпущенный на свободу и обувшийся Позов, хлопнув себя по лбу, достал из кармана запасной комплект ключей, который давным-давно достался ему по праву лучшего друга и «не такого разини, как ты, Шаст».

— Держи, Арс, тебе определённо нужнее, — Дима бросил ему ключи, которые водник поймал с небрежным изяществом. — В общем, хорошо, что у вас всё хорошо, я пошёл. Мне ещё надо в магаз заскочить за фруктами для Катюши, пока не закрыли, время-то позднее…

После ухода Позова Ар-Сино задумчиво спросил:

— С тобой он обнимался, а со мной нет. Почему? Как вы, люди, вообще разбираетесь в этих условностях?

— Не парься, Арс, всё гораздо проще, чем кажется. Я сам обнял Диму в благодарность за то, что он легко принял как то, что я люблю мужчину, так и тот факт, что этот мужчина не человек, а водный дух, — поспешил прояснить ситуацию Шаст, поскольку опасался, что где-нибудь в глубине своей водной души Ар-Сино его всё же приревновал.

— А его отношение ко мне как-то изменилось после того, как он узнал о моей сущности? — с беспокойством спросил Арсений, так по-человечески поправляя на себе одежду — не то, чтобы в этом была реальная необходимость, видимо, водники тоже от нервов не знают, куда девать руки, вот и занимают их бессмысленной ерундой.

Антон пожал плечами.

— В целом, наверное, нет. Димка вообще не склонен к резким суждениям и с трудом меняет своё мнение. Конечно, ему потребуется время, чтобы полностью осознать и принять твою неординарную природу, но глобально, думаю, ничего не изменится, — успокоил его Шастун и, приблизившись, обнял Арсения. — Но хватит о нём, я весь вечер безумно хотел тебя поцеловать…

***

Вспомнив весьма откровенное продолжение того вечера и утро, так похожее на то, в которое они поссорились, и в то же время так приятно отличающееся от него отсутствием разборок и наличием не только завтрака на двоих, но и восхитительного повторения их ночного занятия, из-за которого он даже немного опоздал на работу, Антон расплылся в довольной улыбке. Хотя ещё более довольным его делал тот факт, что он уже почти отпилил торчащий из бревна противный сучок, а значит, теперь можно будет сидеть, едва заметно соприкасаясь друг с другом бёдрами. Мелочь, а приятно.

— Ой, Шаст, а можно я тоже немножко попилю? — несмотря на свой возраст, Артёмка был полноценным членом компании, а потому ко всем обращался по именам или прозвищам. Кроме собственной мамы, разумеется.

— Можно, Тёмыч, можно. Даже нужно. Настоящий мужчина должен уметь как можно больше, мало ли что в жизни пригодится, — наставительно заявил Антон, зная, что из всей компании только он пользуется особенным авторитетом в глазах пацана. Ну и отчасти ещё Макар…

Кстати о Макаре. Вспомнив случайно оброненную Арсом новость о беременности Сони, Антон понял, что ему необходимо переговорить с будущим папашей. Как-никак, один её ребёнок уже вырос без отца, хорошо бы хоть второму повезло больше…

Вручив малому пилу и показав, как следует держать вторую руку, чтобы случайно не пораниться, Шастун выпрямился во весь рост и огляделся: идеальным вариантом было бы подловить Илью сейчас, когда все разбрелись кто куда и заняты своим делом. Девчата обустраивали полянку: кто-то собирал оставшийся от предыдущих отдыхающих мусор, кто-то накрывал на стол, а Катя сидела в тенёчке, сложив руки на прилично выпирающем животе, и ныла, что тоже хочет быть полезной, на что Позов заявлял ей, что она и без того занята невероятно важным и нужным делом, а именно удовлетворением потребностей растущего в ней братика или сестрички Савины. Сам же Дима был занят нанизыванием мяса на шампуры, поскольку в их компании это считалось традиционно мужской работой. Паша присматривал за резвящимися на прогретом мелководье детьми, стоя по колено в воде, чтобы они не дай бог не зашли на глубину, Ар-Сино притащил очередной сухостой и теперь придерживал его, помогая Серёже разделать ствол дерева на дрова, а Макар… Да где ж он? Вроде совсем недавно был здесь, доставал из багажника раскладные стулья, поскольку бревна на всю компанию не хватало, всякие тяжести переносил… А, вот и он! Ишь, кусты как разрослись, год назад из-за них ещё можно было увидеть человека, а сейчас уже никак. Здоровяк как раз принёс из машины оставшийся баул с едой, на который тут же стервятниками налетели девушки, и направился на соседнюю маленькую полянку, куда ребята обычно удалялись, чтобы покурить подальше от детей и беременных женщин.

Нащупав в кармане сигареты, — Ар-Сино хоть и огорчался, что эта привычка подрывает его здоровье, но уважал его свободу воли и не пытался запрещать ему курить или ставить ультиматумы, — Антон проследовал за ним, готовясь к разговору. Шастун не имел ни малейшего понятия, что сказать, ему даже в фильмах не попадалось никогда подобных сцен, но он понимал, что от результатов беседы зависит будущее Сони, и чувствовал свою ответственность, ведь именно он послужил причиной их знакомства друг с другом и с остальной компанией.

Остановившись на полянке, Антон привычно прикурил от протянутой Макаром зажигалки. Какое-то время они молча стояли, затягиваясь дымом и глядя на спокойные воды озера. Нарушать такую идиллию не хотелось, но было необходимо.

— Слышь, — решительно начал он, не зная, что сказать дальше.

— А? — лениво откликнулся Илья.

— Тут такое дело… — продолжил Антон, внутренне паникуя и остро сожалея, что нельзя сказать как есть — мол, мой парень водный дух и почувствовал, что твоя девушка залетела, прикинь, нежданчик, а?

— Какое? — Макар продолжал флегматично созерцать зеркальную гладь озера.

«Сейчас или никогда», — подумал Шастун и, сделав глубокий вдох, выпалил:

— Насколько у тебя всё серьёзно с Соней?

Илья наконец оторвал взгляд от воды.

— Что, Тёмыч попросил прощупать почву?

Не желая врать другу в глаза, Антон состроил неопределённое выражение лица, которое при должной фантазии можно было истолковать и как согласие, и как отрицание.

— Смышлёный малец, весь в маму, — одобрительно усмехнулся Макар, видимо, расшифровавший его гримасу как подтверждение своей догадки. — А с Сонечкой у нас серьёзней некуда. Я уже уточнял в инете, можно ли усыновить ребёнка своей супруги, если ему уже стукнуло четырнадцать.

— Ого, — не нашёлся с ответом Антон.

— Ага, — подтвердил бородач, туша окурок о землю. — А то что он будет как неприкаянный, мать с одной фамилией, а он с другой? Нет уж, семья так семья. Только ты это, не говори пока никому. Хочу Софьюшке сюрприз сделать в памятную дату. Если она согласится, свидетелем будешь?

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — оторопело отозвался Шастун, тоже гася почти дотлевшую до фильтра сигарету. — Разумеется!


	20. Тростниковая заводь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: контент 18+

Некоторые новости невозможно принять так просто, к ним приходится долго привыкать, приучать себя, приспосабливаться… Обычно требующие времени для полного осознания новости связаны с семьёй — рождение нового члена семьи, чья-то смерть, женитьба… Что ж, в какой-то мере Арсений и был его семьёй, так что неудивительно, что Антону, несмотря на всю любовь к нему, понадобилось немало времени, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что его возлюбленный вовсе не человек, как он раньше считал.

Конечно, это было непросто. Всё-таки для основных жизненных ситуаций есть немало дельных статей в интернете, к примеру, о разнице менталитетов многих стран: понравилась тебе, допустим, китаянка — погуглил, узнал основные отличия, традиции, обычаи, уже хоть как-то легче привыкать, ибо знаешь, чего ждать. А где найти мануал по обращению с водными духами?

Безусловно, Ар-Сино видел затруднения Антона и старался объяснять мотивы своих поступков, в то же время задавая ворох вопросов, чтобы постичь свойственную людям логику. Но порой его действия попросту обескураживали.

Нет, Антон давно знал, что его возлюбленному чуждо стеснение, но чтобы настолько?

***

Вскоре после того, как Антон выяснил планы Макара, ребята разбрелись кто куда: полянка уже была максимально благоустроена, для шашлыков пока рановато — нужно, чтобы костёр прогорел, оставив после себя пышущие жаром угли, так что каждый нашёл себе занятие по душе: несколько человек играли в мяч, вымотанный после стрессов рабочей недели Дима валялся в тенёчке, посапывая во сне в унисон с прикорнувшей на его животе дочкой, часть девчат отправилась на поиски ягод… Шастун и сам не заметил, как и когда из его поля зрения исчез Арсений, а когда всё же осознал его отсутствие, ничуть не переживал — мало ли, может, нужно ему по своим водным делам испариться, и какой смысл тогда его искать? Как освободится — сам найдёт. Так что Антон какое-то время попинал мячик с друзьями, но потом стало слишком жарко, и он решил искупаться в озере — впервые с тех пор, как ему открылась истинная сущность Ар-Сино.

Надо сказать, он и раньше любил воду, никогда её не боялся, хоть и уже дважды чуть не утонул. Он любил утренние туманы, превращающие обычный городской пейзаж в таинственные очертания средневековых башен, обожал дождь, причём не только дистанционно, сидя в тёплой сухой квартире, но даже и когда ему самому доводилось промокнуть до нитки и чувствовать хлюпающую в обуви воду и подступающую к горлу простуду, с огромным удовольствием плавал и нырял… Да уж, неудивительно, что среди столь любимых им разномастных проявлений воды затесался и водный дух, пожалуй, было бы даже странно, если бы Шастун в него не влюбился.

Антон забрёл в воду по пояс, привыкая к мягкой прохладе тихонько плещущегося озера, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и нырнул, полностью погружаясь в царство воды и чувствуя, как запутавшиеся в волосах пузырьки воздуха щекочут кожу, пытаясь вернуться в родную стихию. Он не знал, сколько проплыл — может, два метра, может, пять или все семь, без ориентиров не понять, а вокруг была лишь непроглядная муть, зеленоватая с голубым и сизым. Вынырнув на поверхность, он отфыркнулся от попавшей в нос воды и нащупал ногами дно. Самое то, любимая его глубина — по шею: и не барахтаешься, как дурак, на мелководье, и не рискуешь на глубине, можно и поплавать, и понырять в своё удовольствие, и просто полежать на воде, если вдруг резвиться лень…

Шастун вспомнил, что Ар-Сино говорил ему о рельефе прибрежных участков озера, и саженками погрёб направо, огибая шелестящие заросли камыша, ведь именно за ними скрывался довольно большой участок ровного дна и оптимальной глубины. Поначалу он плыл стремительно, будто стараясь как можно скорее достичь цели, но потом заметил среди качающихся в такт ветерку камышин двух лягушек и утку и, усовестившись, замедлил темп, чтобы не беспокоить местных обитателей.

Добравшись до искомого участка, он понял, почему Арсений заявлял, что вода там самая чистая: этот идеальный для плаванья район не имел доступа к берегу, его наглухо закрывала стена непролазного камыша, пряча не только со стороны земли, но и с боков, так что попасть сюда можно было только вплавь, и то лишь через неприметный узкий просвет среди тростника — не знай он о нём, мог бы и не заметить. Должно быть, это местечко давно не знало человеческого присутствия.

Надо отметить, камышовая бухта, как про себя прозвал её Антон, и вправду была на диво живописна: обрамляющие её объятия тростника были украшены жмущимися к ним радостно-жёлтыми кубышками и нежно-белыми кувшинками, и их яркие цвета подчёркивали всю чистоту воды, такой бирюзово-прозрачной, какую и не ожидаешь увидеть в озере. Под ногами вместо серого марева ила, дымными всполохами взметывающегося от любого неосторожного движения, мягким ковром расстилался тяжёлый речной песок, не мутящий воду. Здесь хотелось плавать, нырять, ходить по дну, просто лежать на воде или стоять, наслаждаясь безмолвным созерцанием окружающей спокойной красоты и ощущением того, как движение воды ласкает тело, а песок нежно массирует ступни.

Что-то коснулось его ноги, и он вздрогнул всем телом, инстинктивно отдёргиваясь, хоть и знал из достовернейшего источника, что никаких кроющихся в толще воды монстров не существует. На миг исчезнув, прикосновение вернулось лёгким поглаживанием, в котором Антон запоздало опознал ласку своего озёрника — как он и ожидал, Ар-Сино его сам нашёл.

Знакомые тонкие пальцы нежно очертили впадинки по обе стороны ахиллова сухожилия, скользнули по икре, послав волну к тонкой чувствительной коже под коленями, играючи, будто лёгким дождём, осыпали прикосновениями бёдра, мимолётно и по-хозяйски прихватили за ягодицы, короткими ногтями нарисовали волны на его спине, послав по телу мурашки удовольствия, поднялись до основания шеи… И вновь опустились, словно потоки воды стекая по его плечам и рукам. Он почувствовал, как к спине прижалось родное, изученное до последней родинки горячее тело, как любимые губы принялись осыпать его кожу поцелуями, а обвившие его торс руки перешли к игривым действиям спереди, то проводя щекотно-приятные линии вдоль ключиц, то чертя разводы на его груди, отвлекаясь от сего процесса лишь чтобы дразняще приласкать напрягшиеся от водной прохлады соски, то горячими ладонями оглаживая его живот. Антон попытался перехватить руку спрятавшегося за его спиной озёрника своей, чтобы хоть как-то вернуть ласку, но тот ускользнул, словно вода сквозь пальцы, и Шастуну больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как принять правила сей безмолвной игры.

Он стоял истуканом, по горло в воде, и не смел даже лишний раз двинуться, не то что повернуться. Зеркальная гладь камышовой бухты, едва заметно колыхающаяся от движений духа, будто была границей: выше неё Антона ласкал лишь лёгкий ветерок, перебирающий короткие прядки высыхающих волос, а ниже располагались владения хозяина озера, где он творил с ним что пожелает, властно и в то же время деликатно. Его руки, казалось, были везде, лелея каждый соприкасающийся с водой участок кожи, и, не знай Антон возможностей своего любовника, наверняка решил бы, что тот создал из воды ещё несколько рук, чтобы не обойти вниманием ни единую клеточку тела, кроме жаждущего внимания члена, давно уже переставшего помещаться в плавки.

Спине стало прохладно — водник перестал прикасаться к ней как своим торсом, так и поцелуями. Шаловливые руки начали стягивать с него плавки, и Антон оторвал ноги от дна, повисая в воде, чтобы решивший перейти к делу Ар-Сино смог осуществить свою задумку в полной мере. Любовнику владыки озера не подобает бояться утери столь важного предмета одежды. Обдав подводной волной, ничуть не всколыхнувшей поверхность, Арсений обогнул его, наконец-то появляясь в поле зрения, и Шастун ещё успел полюбоваться на его ладную гибкую фигуру, но миг спустя распалённые губы накрыли изнемогающий от возбуждения член, и от остроты ощущений перед глазами запрыгали звёздочки. Жаркий язык юркой рыбкой мелькал вдоль напряжённой плоти, то ласково перебирая яички, то прослеживая вены, а разгорячённые близостью руки оглаживали его тело, уделяя особое внимание ставшим непривычно отзывчивыми соскам. Наконец вместо прохладной воды чувствительная головка попала в жаркую глубину Арсова рта, губы алчно сомкнулись вокруг ствола, а язык, дразняще скользнув по уздечке, мягко обнял снизу, будто лучшее в мире ложе. Водник приступил к активным действиям, посасывая и облизывая его член, то вбирая столь глубоко, что почти утыкался носом в лобок, то выпуская на свободу, оставляя в томительном плену лишь головку, и Антон задохнулся в тихом стоне, непроизвольно зарываясь пальцами в его колышущиеся волосы. От сорвавшегося с его губ звука Ар-Сино на миг замер, вскинул на него глаза и, не разрывая контакта взглядов, продолжил сосать с ещё большей страстью, не забывая, впрочем, и про ласки руками. Шастуну сносило крышу от контрастов: прохлада воды и жар прекрасного тела, чистый наивный взгляд и бесстыдство, с которым водник всё это вытворял, подводное безмолвие и теряющиеся в шелесте тростника тихие стоны, которым вторила упоительная вибрация обхватывающей член глотки… Не выдержав, Антон уже сам начал двигаться, истово вбиваясь в безропотно подставленный рот, принимающий его вторжения с откровенным желанием, и вскоре, судорожно дёрнувшись, кончил, изливаясь в горячую глубину горла.

Арсений сглотнул и медленно, будто прощаясь, оторвался от его члена, лаская его уже не прикосновениями, но трепетными колебаниями воды, и впервые за эту уединённую встречу коснулся ногами дна, вставая во весь рост. Если Шастуну здесь было по горло, то Арсу поверхность воды прикрывала ноздри, но когда это мешало не нуждающемуся в дыхании воднику?

Озёрник чуть запрокинул голову, чтобы всё же вдохнуть и за счёт этого сделаться немногим легче воды — так проще удержаться на плаву.

— Под водой я всей кожей слышал твои стоны, — восторженно поделился он, сверкая бушующим в глазах возбуждением, и вместо ответа Антон приник к его губам сладострастным поцелуем, в то же время обхватывая рукой колом стоящий член. Несколько резких властных движений — и жаркая плоть в его ладони содрогнулась, до ушей донёсся упоительный стон, а взгляд синих глаз, в которые он безотрывно смотрел, будто подражая любовнику в его невинно-соблазнительном бесстыдстве, затуманился послеоргазменной негой.

Какое-то время они целовались, за время откровенных игр соскучившись по безмолвному диалогу губ, а потом, утолив эту жажду, вернулись к словам.

— Здесь очень красиво, — поделился Антон, любуясь кувшинкой, немой свидетельницей их любви. — Спасибо, что рассказал об этом месте.

— Я нарочно создал тростниковую заводь, — признался Ар-Сино. — Мне хотелось иметь место, куда не смогли бы добраться люди. Обычно здесь полно моих подопечных, но, зная странное людское отношение к наблюдению за процессом соития, я попросил их избегать этого места, пока ты здесь.

Антон представил встреченную на пути сюда утку, безразлично взирающую на них в самый разгар действа, и порадовался, что Арс, пусть и не понимает «этих нелогичных условностей», всё же принимает их важность для партнёра и старается им следовать.

— Говоришь, люди не могут сюда добраться? А я?

— А для тебя я специально сделал этот проход, пересадив росшие там камышины в другие места, — улыбнулся водник. — Мне хотелось разделить любимый залив с любимым человеком.

Оценив оказанное ему доверие и услышав признание в любви, Антон растрогался и слегка покраснел от смущения — они были вместе всего несколько дней, чуть больше недели, и каждый день напоминали друг другу о своих чувствах, будто пытаясь компенсировать то время, когда оба мучились от невозможности это сделать, и всё равно всякий раз слышать подобное было крайне волнительно.

Видя его реакцию, Ар-Сино тихонько рассмеялся, и Шастун в который раз поразился тому, как его смех походит на журчание воды. И как он этого раньше не замечал?

Не так давно озёрник признался ему, что находит подобные приливы крови к коже лица невероятно милыми и в то же время возбуждающими, чем, разумеется, вызвал ещё один такой прилив, но смущение плавно перешло в жаркую страсть прямо на кухонном столе. Вспомнив об этом, Антон задумался о том, чтобы пойти на второй заход, но с сожалением отверг эту мысль — в тихой заводи они совершенно забыли о времени, друзья небось уже думают, что Шаста угораздило в третий раз утонуть, так что пора бы вернуться.

— Нужно возвращаться. Рыбка моя, не подскажешь, где плавки?

Антон уже не первый день перебирал все связанные с водой слова в поисках идеально подходящего для Арса прозвища, но всякий раз что-нибудь было не так. В «рыбке» Шастуну не нравился женский род слова, а вот неуместно пошлая ассоциация с алчно набрасывающейся на червяка рыбиной, как ни странно, была по вкусу. Видимо, с кем поведёшься, от того и странностей нахватаешься.

— Твои вот, — Арсений протянул руку куда-то в сторону, и возникшее в стоячей воде течение вынесло плавки откуда-то со стороны камыша прямо ему в ладонь. — А мои в твоей сумке в машине.

— Ты пошёл купаться прям так? — выпучил глаза Шаст. — Но там же дети!

Ар-Сино усмехнулся, на человеческий манер плескаясь в него водой — ладонью, а не одним лишь желанием воли.

— Никто не знает, что я вообще приближался к береговой линии. Я просто скрылся из виду, убрал одежду в тайник и отпустил воду, чтобы вновь собраться уже здесь, рядом с тобой. К тому времени, как ты выйдешь из воды, я уже буду встречать тебя на берегу. Даже подам тебе полотенце, чтобы ты не замёрз.

***

И ведь всё их тайное приключение в уединённой заводи Ар-Сино устроил не только ради удовольствия, но и для того, чтобы приучить его к отсутствию потребности дышать, столь непривычному для Антона. За пару дней до этого Шастун случайно зашёл в ванную, когда его парень неподвижно лежал в воде с закрытыми глазами, и поневоле испугался такой картины — умом-то он понимал, что для духа это естественно, но привыкнуть никак не мог, слишком уж долго он считал своего друга человеком. Проконсультировавшись с Димой, водник понял, что лучше всего подобные вещи доносить, сочетая причину беспокойства с удовольствием, а дальше уже самостоятельно разработал и реализовал план, и ведь сработало же — увлечённый процессом, Антон ничуть не вспоминал о ненужном озёрнику дыхании, подсознательно считывая в его уверенных движениях отсутствие свойственной утопающему организму паники. 


	21. Водная гладь

Антон не любил откладывать дело в долгий ящик, поэтому на следующий же день, вернувшись с работы и поужинав с Ар-Сино, объявил, что этот вечер будет посвящён уроку чтения. Водник был не против: его радовала как возможность провести время с Антоном, так и шанс узнать нечто новое.

Для начала Антон ввёл на ноуте все буквы русского языка в алфавитном порядке и попросил Арсения показать, какие из них ему знакомы. Озёрник, потупив взор, признался, что никакие. Шастун прифигел — он прекрасно помнил, что вчера в супермаркете Ар-Сино легко нашёл ряженку нужной марки, хотя Антон лишь сообщил ему название, а не описывал, как выглядит упаковка.

Парень ввёл цифры от ноля до девятки, но Арсу и они показались по большей части незнакомыми.

— Так. Ладно. Давай ты просто расскажешь мне, откуда знаешь известные тебе символы, тогда уже будем думать, как познакомить тебя с остальными, — в итоге выдал совершенно растерявшийся Антон.

— Я лучше покажу, — мягко улыбнулся Ар-Сино и, взяв с тумбочки ручку и листок, написал что-то и показал результат Антону.

Шастун оторопело смотрел на сделанную _его, Антона, собственным почерком_ надпись — название фирмы и номер телефона. Антон вспомнил, что недели три назад, когда Анечка немного опоздала на работу, а телефон на её столе разразился противным писком, он вынужден был сам ответить на звонок. Обычно он всю необходимую информацию заносил в компьютер, поскольку печатал гораздо сноровистей и быстрее, чем писал, но загрузка десктопа коллеги заняла бы слишком много времени, и потому в этот раз пришлось сделать исключение, оставив запись на листке бумаги. Теперь понятно, как водник вообще научился читать — боясь что-то напутать, Антон проговаривал сложное название фирмы вслух, по слогам, параллельно написанию, да и цифры тоже называл, чтобы быть уверенным, что записал всё правильно.

Теперь, когда он имел представление, откуда Ар-Сино вообще знает хоть какие-то буквы и цифры, ему стало понятно, отчего водный дух не сумел узнать их в печатном варианте — слишком уж много отличий. И ведь действительно, та же витая округлая рукописная Д ничуть не похожа на квадратноватый «домик» своего печатного аналога. А варианты написания буквы Т чего стоят!

Разобравшись с причинами, работать с последствиями становилось гораздо легче. Антон принялся показывать своему озёрнику буквы, называя их вслух и демонстрируя как печатный вариант на ноутбуке, так и всевозможные письменные аналоги на листочке.

Шастун вспомнил, что в старом советском букваре, доставшемся ему от кого-то из старших кузенов, к каждой букве была подобрана легко запоминающаяся ассоциация, и постарался найти подходящие для водного духа варианты.

— Это буква А, с неё начинается твоё имя, да и моё тоже. Смотри, в печатном виде она такая же высокая и угловатая, как я, а в письменном у неё такие же красивые соблазнительные изгибы, как у тебя, — прокомментировал он первую букву алфавита, и Арсений, подтвердив, что запомнил, как она выглядит, мимолётно погладил его по руке.

Б-берег, В-волна, Г-галька, Д-дух и Дима… Антон старательно подбирал наиболее близкие его возлюбленному ассоциации, хоть порой и испытывал затруднения. На ту же букву Ё, к примеру, равно как и на Й, было совсем мало слов, и найти хоть что-то связанное с водой не представлялось возможным.

— А это буква «эл». Точнее, она так называется, а читается просто как Л. Думаю, её тебе будет совсем просто запомнить.

— Почему? — Ар-Сино вскинул на него заинтересованный взгляд.

— Люблю, — усмехнулся Антон, приобнимая водника и целуя его в висок. — Лучший, ласковый, любящий, любимый…

Довольно щурясь, Арсений пробормотал, что эта буква определённо станет одной из его любимых. После их общей на двоих буквы А, конечно же.

Со следующей буквой возникли затруднения: у Антона «эм» прочно ассоциировалась с мамой и классической фразой из букваря — «Мама мыла раму». Но у водника, как они вчера выяснили, нет и не было никакой матери! Шастун запнулся, спешно подыскивая подходящую ассоциацию, и Ар-Сино сам пришёл к нему на помощь.

— Мы? — робко подсказал он, не уверенный, что этот вариант подойдёт.

— Мы, — с нежностью подтвердил Антон.

Так они прошлись по всему алфавиту, вполне предсказуемо споткнувшись на мягком и твёрдом знаках, но в итоге найдя варианты и для них — «льём» и «водоподъём».

Конечно, это заняло немало времени, но всё равно обучение алфавиту прошло гораздо быстрее, чем если бы он учил ребёнка: Ар-Сино не отвлекался на ерунду, не вертелся, ёрзая на одном месте, лишь переводил ясный взгляд с экрана на бумажку и обратно, старательно запоминая.

Сам процесс складывания букв в слова Арсению дался на удивление легко: едва выучив буквы, он слёту стал читать целыми словами, пропустив этап произношения по слогам. Надо сказать, Антон не ожидал таких быстрых успехов — помнил, как в какой-то книжке мальчишка учил читать своего взрослого, но неграмотного друга — не то Гекльберри Финн уроки для негра Джима устраивал, не то отпрыск какого-то российского дворянина зачем-то учил крепостного читать, за ненадобностью подробности уже стёрлись из его памяти. Хотя какой толк сравнивать возможности человека и водного духа? Вполне логично, что Ар-Сино воспринимал всё по-другому, не так, как люди.

Воодушевлённый успехами, озёрник попросил объяснить ему и цифры. Изначально Антон думал оставить это на другой раз, но, видя, как легко его любимый справляется с усвоением новой информации, решил, что они вполне осилят и этот аспект.

— Это ноль. Он очень похож на букву О, но он всё-таки цифра, а не буква. Ноль означает отсутствие чего-либо. Например, вырыли котлован для пруда, а воды не налили, и рыбу ещё запускать некуда — соответственно, в будущем пруду _ноль_ воды и _ноль_ рыбы.

Единицу объяснять не пришлось, двойку Ар-Сино тоже легко уловил, пояснив, что она напоминает плавающих парами лебедей, с тройкой было чуть сложнее, поскольку она была слишком похожа на букву З, но, преодолев этот рубеж и вместе порадовавшись тому, что Четвёрка — Число Чётное и наЧинается на букву Ч, дальше они уже особых препятствий не встречали. Закончив с цифрами, Антон быстренько объяснил про разряды, все эти десятки-сотни-тысячи и так далее. Задавшись вопросом, почему же всё-таки «сорок», а не «четыредцать» или «четыредесят» по аналогии с тридцаткой и пятидесяткой, они вместе погуглили ответ на этот вопрос, но найденное объяснение про сорочку и сорок соболиных шкур их не особо устроило.

Разохотившись, Антон принялся было объяснять воднику и принципы сложения, вычитания, умножения и деления, но, как выяснилось, Ар-Сино и раньше всё это умел, просто не знал названий. К примеру, едва посмотрев на фотографию косяка журавлей, он мог сразу сказать, что их семнадцать, в то время как самому Шастуну требовалось некоторое время, чтобы их сосчитать. И задачки вроде «в озере было сорок пять черепах, шестнадцать выползли на берег погреться, сколько осталось плавать?» он решал на лету.

Писать буквы и цифры Ар-Сино уже умел — видимо, к водному телу прилагались изумительная способность владеть им, поскольку озёрник с первой попытки мог повторить что угодно: сесть на шпагат, сделать с места сальто назад… Антон ещё подумал, что как-нибудь надо будет взять в прокате пару велосипедов, поскольку у него было подозрение, что и с этим навыком у водного духа не окажется проблем. Наверное, кто-нибудь другой бы позавидовал подобным возможностям, но не Шастун: он лишь наслаждался мыслью о том, насколько поразителен его возлюбленный.

Правда, небольшой урок письма им всё же пришлось устроить, поскольку Антону хотелось, чтобы у Арса был _свой личный_ почерк, а не идеальная имитация его собственного. Нагуглив фотографии образцов почерка разных людей, он показал их воднику, объяснив, что в норме манера письма столь же уникальна, как и сами люди, и что именно этим и хорош рукописный текст: в отличие от печатного, по нему видно, _кто_ писал. Заинтересовавшись подобным нюансом, Ар-Сино принялся с особым интересом рассматривать вариации почерков, отмечая наклон, слитность написания, очертания букв… В итоге он всё-таки обзавёлся собственным почерком, взяв за основу Антонов, но слегка видоизменив его: у Шастуна буквы прыгали вверх-вниз и немного отличались по размеру, а из-под руки Арсения символы выходили ровные, как водная гладь, разве что отдельные элементы выделялись из общего ряда, вздымаясь эдакими волнами.

Стремясь закрепить результат, Антон дал Арсению чистый лист бумаги, заявив, что сделает всё, что водник напишет _своим_ почерком. Озадачив его этим условием, Шастун ушёл на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник, поскольку его уставший после работы организм стоило подбодрить порцией кофе, да и Ар-Сино от столь любимого им кипятка ни за что не отказался бы. А когда он вернулся с двумя кружками на подносе, у порога комнаты его встретил Арсений, улыбающийся с какой-то детской прямодушной хитростью. Осторожно опустив поднос на стол, Антон вгляделся в написанные водником строки.

_Антон я хачу штобы ты обнял миня крепка крепка прижал к себе и ни атпускал штобы цилавал миня так гарячо и приятна патамушта я абажаю как ты эта делаешь штобы разделся или пазволил сибя раздеть как в тех видео каторые ты сматрел а я запомнил хачу ласкать тебя и чуствавать тваи прикасновения визде спереди и сзади хачу снова заняца с табой саитием или как там ищё вы люди это называити хачу штобы ты всигда любил миня и был рядом и мы больши никагда не разлучались и не сорились патамушто я тибя так сильна люблю и даже не придставляю как я раньше мог без тибя  
твой Арс_

Антон прикусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться от вопиющей безграмотности и не расплыться в широченной улыбке от умиления. Бережно спрятав послание в тумбочку, куда он обычно складывал самые дорогие сердцу вещи, он сделал пометку в мысленном списке дел, добавляя в него уроки грамматики и пунктуации, и подошёл к Арсению, чтобы исполнить его заказ. Обвив любимого руками и прижав его к себе «крепка крепка», Шастун ласково прошептал ему на ухо, что их желания полностью совпадают, и приступил к следующему пункту, то бишь поцелуям, а затем и дальше по списку.

Это был не их первый раз, похожий на эротическое сновидение, не преисполненный трепетной нежности второй и не слегка торопливый третий; теперь, когда они уже немного привыкли друг к другу, освоились с различающимися возможностями и могли действовать смелее, Антон решил попробовать многое из того, что видел когда-то в порнухе. Он смело кусал Арса в шею, уже не боясь сделать больно, прижимал к постели всем весом, не опасаясь раздавить, входил в него резко и на всю глубину, наслаждаясь тем, как водник стонет от удовольствия, прося ещё и ещё, вколачивался в него с неистовством урагана, всё больше распаляясь от вскриков любовника…

Уже позже, когда поглотившее их безумие отхлынуло, оставив после себя лишь томную негу, Антон заключил своего возлюбленного в объятья, а тот отчего-то погрустнел.

— Что-то не так? Я сделал что-то, что тебе не понравилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Шастун, с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо любимого.

— Нет, это **я** сделал что-то не так, — хмуро откликнулся Ар-Сино, опуская взгляд и касаясь пальцем его шеи. — У тебя здесь повреждения. Из-за меня. Как синяки, только красные, как кровь.

Издав вздох облегчения, Антон поспешил заверить своё водное счастье, что это нормально, что подобное вполне допустимо, и если бы он был против, он бы ещё в процессе об этом заявил, а против он не был, ему безумно нравилось то, с какой страстью Арс втягивал в рот его кожу, посасывал, покусывал, облизывал, отрываясь лишь для того, чтобы издать очередной неимоверно возбуждающий стон…

Выслушав ответ, пригревшийся в его объятьях водник перестал волноваться попусту и быстро задремал. Антон ещё немного полюбовался им и, едва слышно, чтобы не разбудить, прошептав ему «Сладких снов, озёрушко моё», тоже заснул.

А на следующий день он сходил в библиотеку и взял учебники русского языка для начальных классов. Шастун понятия не имел, откуда они взялись во взрослой библиотеке, если гораздо логичней было бы обнаружить их в детской, но решил не заморачиваться: главное, что они вообще были, а уж как и почему эти книги там оказались — дело десятое.

Благодаря _нечеловечески_ идеальной памяти и сообразительности водного духа они вместе освоили программу начальных классов за отведённые библиотечным сроком возврата десять дней, поэтому в следующий визит в обитель знаний Антон взял уже пару учебников для старших классов и три книжки на околоводную тему: сборник сказок, в котором была андерсеновская «Русалочка», беляевского «Человека-амфибию» и атлас-определитель рыб. Хотел ещё «Двадцать тысяч льё под водой» прихватить, но в библиотеке почему-то был лимит — не больше пяти книг за раз, поэтому пришлось отложить бессмертное творение Жюля Верна на потом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работа над «Камышонком» приостановлена, поскольку у меня хватает сил заниматься лишь одним впроцессником за раз. Планирую вернуться к «Камышонку», когда допишу свой макси [«Чудные соседи»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5521537) (он также будет выложен здесь, на AO3).


End file.
